The Phoenix in the Order
by Mornel
Summary: Part 1 finished Sirius finds love at Hogwarts during his 6th year...a girl who may one day save his life! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Auria.  
  
WARNING: Major major Order of the Phoenix spoilers  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Intro: This begins during Sirius' 5th year at Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius finished his Defense Against the Dark Arts exam five minutes early, convinced that he would receive an O on this owl. He tilted his chair back onto two legs and gave James the thumbs up. A thin girl sat behind, eying him hopefully, but Sirius didn't notice. When the exam was over Professor Flitwick collected the pieces of parchment and let the students leave. As Sirius headed towards the end of the Great Hall he bumped into the girl at the desk behind him. Her inkbottle smashed to the floor and she bent down to clean it up. Sirius glanced at her robes, and seeing that she was in Ravenclaw (not a bad house) decided to help. "Reparo" he said pointing his wand at the inkbottle and watched as it mended itself. "Sorry about that" he added.  
  
"Oh, um no problem, ah thanks" said the girl, blushing. As she stood up Sirius saw that she was very pretty. She had medium length brown hair that was streaked with blonde and her bright blue eyes shown in the afternoon light. They simply stared at each other for a moment and Sirius' stomach did a funny little flip.  
  
"Ah yeah," Sirius replied nervously breaking the gaze, and ran off to join Remus, James and Peter in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked James as they head down towards the lake.  
  
"Oh, I just knocked over some girl's inkbottle" he replied quickly. Yet as he did he looked back up at the castle to see if she was there. He spotted her at the top of the stone steps looking out over the grounds, no doubt for her friends. She was framed against the darker Hogwarts interior and her hair and robes blew slightly in the breeze. Sirius stood there wondering why he had never noticed her before. He was shaken out of his daze when he heard his name.  
  
"Oy, Sirius, what are you doing?" shouted Lupin, who was much farther down the field.  
  
"Huh?" said Sirius as he turned, only to realize that his friends were about 10 feet in front of him. "Oh, er, nothing."  
  
As he caught up with them Wormtail grinned and said, "I'd go out with her." Sirius threw him a dirty look and marched silently down to the lake.  
  
Sirius didn't see the girl for the rest of the day.  
  
"She must have gone into the courtyard," he thought.  
  
He crushed the feeling of slight disappointment inside of him and pretended that nothing had happened. The transfiguration exam was tomorrow and he had to study, which succeeded in keeping his mind busy for the rest of the night. However, as he got into bed he thought about what Wormtail had said and realized, with a jolt, that he really didn't want Wormtail to get that girl.  
  
"Get a grip," he thought to himself, "its just a girl." With that thought in mind he fell asleep.  
  
What will Sirius learn about this girl? 


	2. Whispers behind the tree

The next morning Sirius walked into the Great Hall completely confident that he would receive an O on his transfiguration exam. As Sirius and his 3 friends had walked into the hall girls on either side had giggled. However, today like every other day, none of them seemed to notice all the female attention they always got. Sirius took a seat near the back. As Professor McGonagall explained the rules he quickly peaked around the room to see where the girl was sitting. He spotted her 8 rows over and 6 desks in front of him.  
  
"No peeking Mr. Black", said Professor McGonagall's voice right behind him.  
  
He blushed and stared at the exam paper. Focus, focus he thought to himself, the exam is more important than some silly girl, who's name I don't even know. I don't even know her name he realized shockingly. The sound of scratching of quills on parchment bought him back to reality and he realized that he has wasted 5 precious minutes. He quickly began to write the exam.  
  
The following days included his history of magic and herbology exams. On the Friday, the last day of exams, he headed with his three friends to write their potions exam. He walked towards one of the cauldrons and as the papers were being handed out took another look around for the girl. To his surprise she was standing at the cauldron right next to him, and for some reason it made him very nervous. He became very determined to beat stupid Snivellus to make the best potion in the room.  
  
As the exam progressed he kept sending sidelong glances towards the girl. One time their eyes meet and they held each other's gaze for a moment. Then at the same time they looked away and Sirius noticed the girl blushing. When the exam had ended all the students, including Lupin, Wormtail and Potter headed towards the exit.  
  
"I'll meet up with you guys in a sec" said Sirius as they placed their potion samples on the marking desk. "I.ah.left my stuff at the desk."  
  
"Ok, sure" replied James completely oblivious of what Sirius intended to do.  
  
"No problem" said Lupin winking.  
  
Sirius was nervously trying to pluck up his courage as he made his way back to the desk. The girl was standing at her own cauldron stuffing the exam paper into her bag. Black pretended to be packing up and then suddenly turned to face her. This caught the girl off guard and she jumped back.  
  
"Um hi" he said.  
  
"Um hi" she replied staring at her shoes.  
  
"So, your in Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Yup. That's what the sorting hat decided." She said in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
  
Sirius felt like an idiot.  
  
"Um.my name's Sirius Black," he said.  
  
"I know" she replied.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Oh yes, all the girls.I mean students do" she said looking up but turning scarlet.  
  
Incredibly nervously he asked, "So.ah.what's your name?"  
  
"Auria Jacobs"  
  
"That um a.a.a.a nice name" he stuttered.  
  
"Um." But he never heard her answer because her voice was drowned out by James's, Remus's and Wormatail's laughter. Sirius glared at them and then suddenly realized that he and Auria were the only two people left in the Great Hall.  
  
"Very smooth and suave there Siruis" yelled James.  
  
"Oh shut up" replied Sirius, forgetting that Auria was still there. As he grabbed his bag he saw her standing there turning deep red. "Ah bye" he said running out of the Hall to chase after his friends who had run outside.  
  
"Ah bye" she replied softly. She stood there staring after him for 10 minutes until she ran off to find her friends and tell them what happened.  
  
As Sirius, Remus, James and Wormtail headed back up towards the Great Hall for dinner that night they heard girls whispering from behind a tree. Normally they wouldn't have listened but as Sirius heard his name he stopped so suddenly that James bumped into him. The four of them crept closer to the tree and stretched out their necks to listen.  
  
"He talked to me. He actually asked me my name" said an excited female voice which Sirius recognized as Auria's.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHH, you are SO lucky," said another. "I wish he would talk to me," said another girl.  
  
"He is so good looking.that hair and those eyes" said a third.  
  
"Tell me about it" replied Auria dreamily. At this Sirius began to blush while his friends stuffed their fists in their mouths to keep from laughing.  
  
"Maybe he likes you. Oh and you are so lucky because of what'll happen next year" said the second.  
  
What will happen next year wondered Sirius.  
  
"Ok so tell me again exactly what he said to you" demanded the third.  
  
At this point James, Remus and Wormtail could no longer contain their laughter. They began rolling on the floor or leaning against the tree clutching their stomachs. The three girls emerged from around the tree and after seeing them laughing began to run up towards the school. Auria stood there for a moment staring at Sirius and was so embarrassed that her eyes filled with tears. One second later she tore off after her friends. As she ran the three laughing friends began to imitate the girls.  
  
"Oh Sirius.you're so sexy" laughed Remus in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Look at that hair" said James in the same high voice grabbing some of Sirius's hair.  
  
"Shut up you guys" shouted Sirius. "Look at that, you made her cry." He stormed off back to the castle leaving the three of them still lying on the ground laughing.  
  
What will happen when Sirius reaches the great hall????  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!! 


	3. The Girl's Bathroom

Sirius approached the Great Hall rather nervously. He took a deep breath and walked towards the Gryffindor table. He stole a glance at the Ravenclaw table to see if Auria was there and was not at all surprised to see her missing. He sat down next to some 3rd years and began to shove food onto his plate. When he had just begun eating Potter, Lupin and Wormtail sat down across from him. Sirius refused to look up at them and pretended to be very interested in his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Oh, come on!" said James. "You have to admit that that was hilarious."  
  
"I mean those girls would probably carry around your books and do your homework for you if you asked" squeaked Wormtail.  
  
Sirius looked back at the Ravenclaw table and spotted her friends. When they saw him they began blushing and giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Don't worry about her" said Lupin with a wave of his hand. "She's just some giggly little girl that probably cries at least once a day. She'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah I guess," replied Sirius, finally looking up to face his friends. "And you're right Prongs, that was pretty funny."  
  
They all thought about the girls and burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny" asked Lily Evans as she sat down beside Lupin.  
  
"Sirwus made swum gwirl cwy" replied James with his mouth full of chicken.  
  
"Ew! God James, you should really learn not to speak with your mouth full of food" she said sternly.  
  
James swallow hard and then repeated, "Sirius made some girl cry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The four of them reenacted the entire scene, which took 15 minutes because they kept on laughing. When they had finished Sirius gave an unconscious glance towards the door and to his horror found Auria standing there glaring at them. Upon seeing him look up she fled up the marble staircase.  
  
Lily had seen her too and said, "Nice one boys, now you've really hurt her feelings. That was incredibly mean Sirius." Sirius muttered, "I didn't mean to" as Lily stormed off towards the end of the table to eat with her friends.  
  
Ten minutes later Sirius could not longer contain his guilt. He said goodbye to his friends told them that he was going to look for her. As he walked towards the doors he could hear them laughing and taunting him. "Sirius has a girlfriends, Sirius has gone all soft and mushy." They chanted in unison with James being the loudest.  
  
"I wouldn't talk James, you like Evans" he shouted back to them. At this James turned bright red and stared down at his plate while Sirius stormed up the staircase. * * * *  
  
When he reached the top of the stairs he realized that he had no idea which way she had gone. He snuck behind a statue and pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. Tapping it with his wand he said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." An outline of Hogwarts appeared and he searched through the tiny dots to find the one with her name on it. Sirius located Auria in the girl's bathroom on the 6th floor. He stuffed the map back into his pocket and trudged up the stairs.  
  
Upon reaching the bathroom door he hesitated. It was a girl's bathroom after all, but then he figured that everyone else was down at dinner so the risk of walking in on anyone but Auria was rather small. He quietly pushed open the door and looked around. He could hear her crying from inside one of the stalls.  
  
"Hello" he called softly. This evidently startled her because there was a big crash.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked running over to the stall and pushing the door open. He found Auria sitting on the floor beside the toilet, her face stained with tears. When she saw him she quickly tried to hide the fact that she had been crying and madly rubbed her eyes. Not knowing what else to do he offered her his hand. She hesitated for a moment and then grasped it. Sirius pulled her to her feet and with her head still down she muttered a quiet "thanks."  
  
"I'm ah, really sorry about before. Um, you know, behind the tree and in the Great Hall and stuff." Why did being around this girl make him so nervous and make him sound like such as idiot?  
  
"That's ok" she mumbled.  
  
"No, it isn't. We shouldn't have laughed like that."  
  
"Yes you should have," she said looking up and smiling for the first time. Sirius noticed that she looked even more beautiful when she smiled. "I would have laughed if I had been in your position."  
  
"Oh I see," replied Sirius who realized that he was still holding her hand.  
  
There was an awkward pause as he let her hand fall back. Finally Sirius went into the next stall and brought back some toilet paper for her to blow her nose with. When she had blow her nose and thrown out the tissues there was another awkward pause.  
  
"So, um what will you be doing over the summer holidays?" He asked her. Judging by the look on her face she had not expected him to start a conversation in the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Just relaxing at home probably, and helping out my dad with work."  
  
"What does he do?" he asked sitting down against the wall let his hair fall into his eyes, making him look very sexy.  
  
"We works for the Ministry of Magic in the department of Muggle relations" she replied sitting down beside him. "And my mom raises nifflers.  
  
"Cool" he said excitedly. "Do you ever sneak some away to find some hidden gold?"  
  
"Oh yeah," she replied with a devious grin. "All the time."  
  
"A girl that gets into mischief! What a turn on" he thought.  
  
They sat on the bathroom floor talking for the next hour. It was only when the candles flickered to life that they realized how long they'd been there.  
  
"Oh, its late. I have to go or else my friends will worry about me," exclaimed Auria, looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah so will mine," replied Sirius.  
  
As Auria walked down the hall towards her common room Sirius called out, "I um, want to, it was good, yeah, I'll um, see you around."  
  
"Um ok," she answered confusedly but never the less beginning to blush.  
  
Sirius headed back towards the Gryffindor common room thinking about their conversation. He had learned that she had gotten into a lot of trouble as a kid and was very interested in Muggles. However, he had also learned that she lived in Edinbrough, which was a favorite attacking ground for Death Eater. Sirius hoped that she would be safe living there over the summer, especially with her dad being so closely connected to Muggles. While mulling this over he nearly walked into the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Watch where you're going there boy. We nearly had an ugly collision," she muttered coldly.  
  
"Sorry about that" he said. "Poppyseeds." The portait swung open and he climbed into the common room. After enduring an hour of taunting and questioning from his friends he went to bed. As he lay there listing to James, Remus and Wormtail getting into bed he realized that they would all be going home in two days. He wished that he had had more time to get to know Auria and began to dread the long summer months with his pure blood- advocating mother. He wished that they had another Hogsmead visit so that he could ask Auria to go with him. "Next year" he thought as he drifted off to sleep. But that thought was about to change the very next day.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!!! 


	4. The Date

The next day the Marauder's decided to play an end of year prank. After setting up the trap they walked, smirking, into the Great Hall for breakfast. Just as they had finished eating a loud BANG filled the entrance hall, followed by a scream. The four ran along with everybody else to see what had happened. A boy was kneeling on the floor right next to the great oak doors covered in what looked like gooey wet cement. A bucket swung from the ceiling prepared to tip on the next unlucky person to walk out the doors. As the boy tried to get up it become obvious that whenever he moved the stuff hardened. The boy lifted his head when Professor Flitwick slid over to him and to the great joy of the four friends they saw that the boy was none other then Severus Snape.  
  
"Looks like you've gotten yourself into a slightly sticky position there Snivellus" cried Sirius.  
  
The whole crowd gathered around Snape began to laugh.  
  
"Don't move to quickly or you might pull a muscle" yelled James, making the crowd laugh even harder. But as Sirius looked around he spotted Auria, and he found that she didn't look too amused. After that he let the others taunt Snape while Sirius remained silent. However he couldn't help himself from laughing at their jokes. Half an hour later the teachers managed to remove Snape from the goo and sent him up to the hospital wing. * * * *  
  
That after noon as James, Peter, Sirius and Remus were coming back into the castle after a game of Quidditch Sirius noticed Auria speaking quietly to goo-less Snape in a corner. The conversation ended just before the Marauder's reached them and Auria began walking down the hall in front of them.  
  
"Hey there" called Sirius.  
  
Auria turned around. "Hi" she replied shyly as he caught up to her.  
  
"Why were you talking to Snivellus?" he asked in a slightly accusing tone.  
  
"Because I wanted to," she replied hotly. "Why? Do you have a problem talking to him?"  
  
"Um, no" he lied. "I was just curious to know what you two were whispering about so secretly."  
  
"Nosy" she said grinning. "Well if you must know" and at this she bowed her head. "he asked me to go on a date with him over the summer."  
  
Sirius stopped so quickly that Auria walked right by him. "WHAT?" he exclaimed feeling his stomach sink to the floor. "How on earth can you go out with a thing like that?"  
  
"Look, I can date who ever I want. I don't want."  
  
"No, I didn't mean it that way" he said quickly pulling her into an empty classroom. "I mean he's really interested in the Dark Arts. He's a death eater and probably goes to meetings with You-Know-Who outside of school. I don't want you going out with him, he's dangerous and."  
  
"Just because you and your friends hate him doesn't mean everybody else does. If I want to go out with him then its my own choice," she spat back.  
  
"No, no. I'm serious. Snivellus, I mean Severus is a very creep dark guy" he said, now with a sense of urgency in his voice. However, Auria was so angry she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"The four of you are so mean, trying to deprive him of even a simple date. You are such an arrogant big-headed git," and with that she stormed out of the room looking back only to add sarcastically. "Have a great summer, hopefully the heat will shrink your head."  
  
Sirius stood alone in the room for five minutes before leaving. He slammed the door so hard on his way out that glass shattered, which he decided not to fix. "She's so stupid," he thought. "I really am trying to protect her." But then he wondered if that was true, or if he was just incredibly jealous of Snape for asking her out before he did. As he stormed off towards the common room he was still so furious that he hexed everyone he met on his way.  
  
He spent the rest of the evening playing wizard's chess or cards with his friends. Sirius had so much fun enjoying his last night at Hogwarts that by the time he went to bed he had forgotten all about his argument with Auria.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning he got up early to pack all of his things into the big chest at the foot of his bed. Every time he saw Auria that day she was glaring at him, at breakfast, waiting for the carriages, on the train, and even in the station. She refused to talk to him or even make eye contact, and was still clearly mad about their row.  
  
"What the hell did you say to her?" asked Lupin as the lunch trolley left their compartment on the train.  
  
"I told her not to go out with Snape" muttered Sirius.  
  
"SHE'S GOING OUT WITH SNAPE!" exclaimed Petigrew.  
  
Sirius nodded keeping his head down and his fists clenched.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry mate. Wow that is really awful luck" said James patting him on the back. Then he continued to mutter to himself. "Wow, Snivellus. I never thought that would happen, and she's pretty good looking to. I wonder how he did it?"  
  
Sirius didn't say much for the rest of the train ride, even though his friends tried to cheer him up by hexing every Slytherin that walked by their compartment. However, it did not seem to work, and he could not stop thinking how awful it was going to be having her mad at him all summer. He could not even write a letter to her now, or warn her about the dangers of living in Edinborough.  
  
As he reached the platform he heard a familiar voice calling him. He looked up to find his mother waving to him, dressed in the most hideous robes he had ever seen.  
  
"It's about time I got you away from those freakish friends of yours" she hissed. Sirius did not respond. The last person he saw before he walked through the wall into the muggle world was Snape, giving him the most victorious looking grin.  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the great reviews. I'll be away for 3 days but I'll write when I come back. Keep reading to find out what horrid thing happens during the summer!!! 


	5. The Daily Prophet

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place is an awful home to spend the summer in," thought Sirius as he lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. It was now a month into the summer holidays and he couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. Most of all he wanted to see Auria and find out what had happened with her and Snape. Sirius read the Daily Prophet everyday to see if there had been any attacks in Edinborough. All had been quiet in Auria's town, even though the Death Eaters themselves were being quite active. The constant mention of the dark arts and the killing of Muggles and Mudbloods had livened his mother's spirits, and she joy was pushing him to the brink of insanity. She would always tell him what a failure he was and how he would never live up to his younger brother Regulus, a Death Eater. So life continued on this way for another week before Sirius' life took a drastic change.  
  
Two very important things happened on July 16. The first was that Sirius ran away from home to spend the rest of the summer with the Potter's. He could no longer stand his family, his home or the constant pressure to become a Death Eater. The second occurred at lunch in the Potter home.  
  
Sirius and James were sitting on James' bed playing Wizard's Chess when Mrs. Potter called them down to lunch. The two of them trudged down the stairs and sat down at the table.  
  
"Must you walk so loudly?" asked Mr. Potter.  
  
"Yup" replied James grinning. "Its to make sure you know we're coming and don't eat all the food without us."  
  
"I don't think we could ever eat as much as you boys," said Mrs. Potter as she placed a plate of sandwiches on the table. "Or even as much as Sirius by himself."  
  
Sirius blushed as he looked down at the ten sandwiches he had taken.  
  
"Oh don't worry dear" said Mrs. Potter seeing the look on his face. "We have plenty of food."  
  
Just as Sirius was finishing his seventh sandwich he noticed the Daily Prophet lying on a chair.  
  
"Um, Mr. Potter, may I see the Daily Prophet?" he asked, angry with himself that he had not remembered to read it before he had left.  
  
"Sure" replied Mr. Potter passing him the paper. "Ugly news today."  
  
Sirius' face went pale as he read the headline.  
  
Five Wizards and Ten Muggles Killed in Death Eater Attacks in Edinborough.  
  
He looked at the picture of burning homes and dead bodies below the title and then, with a sickening feeling in his stomach, read the article.  
  
Five Wizards and Ten Muggles were killed in a large organized attack  
by You-Know-Who's followers, the Death Eaters, last night. They  
arrived at two o'clock in the morning and took the wizarding section  
of the town by storm. It is apparent that they were targeting anyone  
associated with Muggles and ministry officials. Mr. and Mrs. Small,  
both of whom work in the town's muggle post office were killed by the  
unforgivable curse. The three members of the Trook family, Mr. and Mrs  
Trook and their 2-year-old son Andrew were also killed by the curse.  
Apparently this family had many muggle friends in the town and  
associated with muggles quite often.  
  
The most tragic death was that of Peter Jacobs, a member of the  
Ministry of Magic, who worked in the department of Muggle Relations.  
He was severely wounded by a spell and died shortly thereafter. The  
spell used remains unknown because the Death Eater that killed him,  
Maria Avery, was killed shortly after and the murderer remains  
unidentified. His wife, Clair Jacobs, a muggle, has reportedly fled  
the country. His daughter, Auria Jacobs, who will begin her sixth year  
at Hogwarts this fall, was found a mile from her home hiding in the  
woods. When questioned about her father's death, she explained that  
she saw him wounded, attempted to help him, and then fled into the  
woods as the Death Eaters approached. Arrangements made by the  
Ministry have her staying at a friend's house for the rest of the  
summer.  
  
The 10 muggles killed did not have any relation to the wizarding world  
and it is believed that they were killed for enjoyment. This has been  
a terrible and tragic event and the ministry wishes to expresses its  
deepest sorrows to all the families involved.  
  
When he finished the paper Sirius stared at the article for so long that the words began to blur.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius. Hello, earth to Sirius" called James waving his hand in front of his friend's face.  
  
This startled him so much that Sirius fell out of his chair and landed with a crash on the floor.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" asked Mrs. Potter as she helped him up.  
  
James started laughing hysterically as Mrs. Potter slipped to the floor beside Sirius.  
  
"Did you know one of those people?" questioned Mr. Potter.  
  
Sirius, on standing, looked around the table and then turned to James.  
  
"Shut up! You're so stupid and arrogant; it's not at all funny! What if that had been your family?" he screamed at him, and then stormed up the stairs without a look back.  
  
Sirius lay on his back staring up at the ceiling in the guest room. All he could think about was how sad Auria would be when he returned to school. He knew that she would not be the same happy, devious girl he'd talked to in the bathroom. Though worst of all, it made his blood boil to think that she was going out with Snape and that stupid Snivellus had probably been involved in her father's murder. Sirius guessed that Snape had been passing information on to Voldemort about Auria's family all summer. If Snape was at all involved in her father's murder Sirius was going to kill him. As he fell asleep that night he had no idea how close to murder he would eventually come. 


	6. Changing Houses

There was a soft knock at Sirius' door early the next morning. He opened his eyes and gazed around the room trying to remember where he was and why he felt sad. Then, in a sudden rush he remembered that he was at the Potter's and that Auria's father had been killed. There was a second knock and James poked his head into the room.  
  
"Hey" he called quietly. "Are you up yet?"  
  
"I am now," growled Sirius, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I wasn't laughing at the fact that people had died, I was laughing because you fell off the chair," said James tentatively as he sat down at the end of Sirius' bed.  
  
"I know you were," replied Sirius sighing. "I shouldn't have called you those things. I didn't mean it. I just wasn't exactly in the mood for laughing after I read the article."  
  
"Don't worry about it" said James, looking extremely relieved that they had made up. "Who died anyways?"  
  
"You know that girl that I was talking to after the potions exam in the Great Hall, and you guy were lau"  
  
"Oh the one who thought you were 'so good looking'" replied James in a mock dreamy voice. "My God! She died?" he added in a completely serious tone.  
  
"No, you git, you didn't let me finish. Anyways, it was her father that died. Death Eaters killed him because he worked for the Ministry in the Department of Muggle Relations. Bastards" he added.  
  
"I'm sorry mate," said James. "At least she's coming back to Hogwarts right?"  
  
"Yeah right" snorted Sirius. "So she can tell me all about her date with Snivellus."  
  
"Sorry, I'd forgotten about that," said James apologetically. "Well there's no point in wasting your summer worrying about it. You don't see me lying around thinking about Evans all the time. Come on, let's go play some quidditch in the back yard."  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement. They grabbed their broomsticks and headed outdoors.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
For the remainder of the summer Sirius took James' advice to heart. He did not think too much about Auria or worry about having to face her with Snape at school. Sirius and James spent the last month of the holidays playing chess and quidditch, and generally messing up the house. By the end of the summer, although they would never admit it, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were glad to see them leave. The two boys had nearly eaten them out of house and home and they were tired of repairing the back windows that had been broken everyday by bludgers.  
  
The day before school began they headed up to Diagon Alley to collect their school supplies. Sirius was looking around for Auria so much that at one point he walked right into the glass display window outside Florish and Blotts.  
  
"I don't think she's here Padfoot," said James laughing as he helped Sirius pick up his textbooks. James turned out to be right; for they had still not spotted her by the time they reached the fireplace inside the Leaky Cauldron to head home. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next day Sirius and James woke up very early to pack. It took them so long to fit all their possessions, including quite a few dungbombs, inside their trunks that they nearly missed the train. They had just stepped onboard when the clock rang 11 and they were quickly hugged by Mrs. Potter not a second before the Hogwarts Express began to move down the track.  
  
They quickly found a compartment with Lupin and Pettigrew and settled in. While discussing their various summer adventures Sirius kept checking the door to see if Auria walked by. When they heard the compartment door slide open Sirius leaned back in his seat and let his hair fall into his face and purposely loosened his tie.  
  
"I hope you're not trying to look good for me Black," said a menacing voice from the compartment doorway. Sirius looked up to see Snape standing in the entrance laughing at him.  
  
"Believe me, I wasn't Snivellus," he said coldly and whipping out his wand.  
  
"Just a little jealous that I got to go out with Auria?" Snape said cruelly as he pulled out his own wand. Sirius' stomach hit the floor when he realized that she had actually gone on a date with Snape.  
  
"She probably just did it because she felt sorry for you, because you're a loser" retorted Peter.  
  
"Well then there's hope for you" replied Snape.  
  
"I believe Snivellus," said James triumphantly. "That you just called yourself a loser."  
  
"Yes, I really think you did" said Sirius and muttered a curse so fast that Snape was hanging upside down in the compartment. As his cloak few over his head to reveal ugly grey pants Sirius added, "Now Snivellus, I thought we told you last year to wash those dirty pants of yours."  
  
"Yes" said James, "and your hair too." In a flash Snape was upright again and completely drenched in soapy water.  
  
"Now leave us alone," said Lupin, finally deciding to join in. Snape stormed out of the compartment, leaving a large puddle on the floor. As Remus cleaned up the water Sirius sat back down, determined to find out exactly what happened on Auria's date with Snape.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The four friends arrived at Hogwarts tired and starving. As they entered the Great Hall Sirius glanced over at the Ravenclaw table to see if Auria was there yet. She wasn't and rather disappointedly, Sirius sat down. He kept looking over at their table as the nervous first years walked in. Auria had still not appeared by the time the sorting ceremony was over, and Sirius was now getting rather nervous. "Maybe she's not coming back to Hogwarts now that her father is dead. Maybe she doesn't have enough money?" he thought to himself. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sudden silence in the room. Dumbledore had stood up to make his year opening greeting.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts first years, and welcome back everyone else," he began. I usually don't do announcements until after the feast but this year I must make one quick one." There was a collective groan, the loudest coming from the four Marauders. "It has come to my attention that the sorting hat, like very one else, makes mistakes." There was a large gasp. "The hat has informed me that sixth year Ravenclaw student Auria Jacobs has been sorted into the wrong house." Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Auria appeared beside Dumbledore. Sirius gazed at her and noticed that she looked thinner then the last time he had seen her, and her eyes were filled with sadness. Without seeming to notice her presence Dumbledore continued on. "Tonight that error will be fix, as Auria will be placed into her new house, Gryffindor." There was some scattered clapping at the Gryffindor table and boos from the Ravenclaw's.  
  
Sirius clapped the loudest and could not believe his luck. Now he would have all the time in the world to get to know Auria, and to steal her away from Snape. She came and sat down nervously between Lily and Peter, diagonally across the table from Sirius. She kept her face down and silently stared at her plate. Sirius knew that she was trying very hard not to cry.  
  
Once they had filled their plates Lily decided to introduce herself.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lily Evans and welcome to Gryffindor" she said sticking out her hand.  
  
"Auria Jacobs and thank you" replied Auria shaking the outstretched hand.  
  
"Oh" Lily continued pointing down the table. "This is Anne Summers next to me and across is Samantha Berger. Then she looked down towards the Marauders and Auria followed Lily's gaze. "That's Peter Pettigrew there beside you, and beside him is James Potter," a hint of dislike in her voice. "Over there is Remus Lupin and next to him is Sirius Black," she finished. As soon as Auria's eyes met Sirius' she looked away, but to Padfoot's surprise they had been filled with sadness instead of anger. Auria did not speak another word throughout the rest of dinner.  
  
Once the feast was over all the Gryffindor's headed up towards their common room. Auria walked behind Lily, her head still bowed. Sirius slowed down on the 4th staircase and waited for Auria to catch up. As she did he began to walk beside her but it took another staircase before he had the nerve to say anything.  
  
"I'm really sorry about your dad," he said quietly.  
  
Her head snapped up and looked straight at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Thank you," she whispered back and Sirius realized that she had completely forgotten about their argument last year.  
  
Sirius didn't know what else to say to her so they continued to walk in silence. It was Auria who finally broke the silence. "How did you know he died?" she asked.  
  
"It was in the Daily Prophet," he replied.  
  
"Oh" she said, and then added, "you read the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"No, not usually, but I did this summer."  
  
"Why only this summer?" she asked quietly, looking around the castle.  
  
Sirius had no idea what to say. He couldn't tell her the truth, that he had done it in case there was any news about her. So he made up a lie.  
  
"I wanted to see if, um, they had come out with any new broomsticks. I heard that they were going to come out with the Comet 1500."  
  
"Oh, I see" she replied.  
  
"Do you play quidditch?" he asked her as they entered the common room.  
  
"Yeah" she said slowly, taking in the room. "At home, with my dad." She quickly turned around to hide the tears and Sirius had the sudden urge to hug her.  
  
"Great, I've made her cry twice," he thought to himself.  
  
"Maybe you can try out for the Gryffindor team this year, we need a new chaser," he said in an effort to cheer her up. When she didn't respond he added in a hopeful voice, "I can show you how to get to Great Hall from here before breakfast tomorrow."  
  
At this she rubbed her eyes and turned around. "Yeah thanks, that would be great," she said with a small smile and her eyes full of appreciation. Sirius pointed out the girl's dormitory and they headed up to bed. Sirius could not wipe the happy grin off his face as he changed into his pajamas, and didn't even complain when he friends began to laugh at him. 


	7. September

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone.  
  
Just a quick note, I'm so sorry about the Edinburgh spelling error. I'm from Canada and not too familiar with English town names. So sorry if I've offended anyone.  
  
Oh and by the way a whole row of !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is like a page break.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When Sirius awoke the next morning his stomach was filled with butterflies. He was extremely nervous about meeting Auria and showing her around the Gryffindor parts of the school. Pulling back the curtain Sirius got up and dressed. It was very early and it was still dark in the dormitory. As he quietly opened the door he stopped and listened to make sure his friends were still asleep. Assured that they were he went down into the dark unlit common room to wait for Auria. For the next hour he paced back and forth thinking of things to talk to her about and how to tenderly bring up the subject of Snape. Sirius was so lost in his thoughts that he did not see her emerge from her own dormitory room. It was only when he heard a footstep on the staircase did he turn around.  
  
Auria was standing in the middle of the staircase dressed in her new Gryffindor robes. Sirius could not help but stare. She looked like an angel, framed against the growing sunlight that poured through the window. Her hair glowed golden and her skin looked soft and smooth in the light. She was the most beautiful girl Sirius had ever seen, even with the hint of sadness that lingered in her bright blue eyes. Auria smiled shyly at him.  
  
"What?" she asked looking around.  
  
Sirius didn't realize that he had been staring open mouthed at her.  
  
"Um, nothing," he said, quickly adverting his eyes towards the unlit fireplace. "I'll show you around now.  
  
"Ok" she replied walking down the rest of the stairs.  
  
It took them nearly 45 minutes to reach the Great Hall for breakfast. Sirius had insisted upon showing her all the shortcuts, occasionally boasting that he himself had discovered several of them. As they walked they discussed quidditch teams, school courses and other students. However, whenever the conversation would veer towards Snape Auria would quickly change the topic.  
  
Auria's first day in Gryffindor passes rather uneventfully, except for James accidentally transfiguring his iguana into a fire-breathing cupboard. By the end of September a general pattern had evolved. All most everyday the Marauder's would pull pranks and at least once a week one would have detention. Every night, Auria would leave for about half and hour to visit her friends in the Ravenclaw common room. Auria hung out with the Lily and the girls more then the boys and it was evident that she was still a little depressed about her father. However she and Sirius got along very well, and although he wanted to ask her out he thought it might be too soon after her father's death for her to think about dating. He decided, with a great deal of difficulty, that he would just have to wait for the right time.  
  
One thing that did change was Auria's attitude towards Snape. To Sirius' delight he noticed that she would give him a look of ultimate loathing every time she saw him. Whenever the Marauder's would make fun of him she did not object and when they hexed him she would laugh along with them. Snape would often ask Auria, when he passed her in the hall, if he could speak with her privately but she would always refuse. The first couple of times he asked she refused him politely, but by the third time she would just give him an icy cold "no." Sirius began to wonder what could have possibly happen on that date and why Auria suddenly hated Snape so much.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At the beginning of October, their little pattern changed dramatically. Auria was getting tired of staying in the common room studying with the girls while the boys snuck off to pull pranks. One day, as she was heading towards the dormitory to get her homework, she overheard the boys planning their next prank on Filch.  
  
"Ok, so we set the Dung bomb in the Astronomy tower to lour him from his office" said James in a hushed voice.  
  
"Then we break into the office and pour a little of this" said Sirius holding up a small vial filled with blue liquid. "Into his drink and wait," the last part said, with what Auria thought, was a very sexy grin.  
  
"Are we going to do this tonight, before dinner?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Yup" replied James and Sirius in unison.  
  
"Are you sure we won't get caught?" squeaked Wormtail.  
  
"Of course we won't get caught, we hardly ever do," replied Sirius.  
  
"Alright, any one have any more questions?" asked James.  
  
"Can I come?" asked a voice behind them.  
  
They all spun around to see Auria standing there with a big grin on her face. The boys all exchanged nervous glances except for Sirius who answered right away.  
  
"Sure you can come," he said brightly. "No wait" said James quickly.  
  
"For what?" Sirius snapped.  
  
"One second" Lupin said politly to Auria. "Let us talk about it amongst ourselves first."  
  
"Ok" she said nodding. She stood back a bit and waited while they went into huddle formation to talk. There was a lot of arguing, mostly coming from Sirius. Auria secretly hoped that he was fighting for her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity they turned to face her.  
  
"Alright" said James. "You can come."  
  
"Great" said Auria, looking happier then Sirius had ever seen her.  
  
Will the prank go ok? Or will Auria mess it up?  
  
I'm going away for a couple for days. I'll write more when I come back. 


	8. The Prank

Ten minutes later the five of them climbed out of the Gryffindor common room. They had decided to split into two groups, James and Remus were going to take the dungbomb to the astronomy tower while Sirius, Auria and Peter would take care of Filch's office. As they reached the staircase to the tower James unfolded his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Wow" exclaimed Auria amazed. "Is that an invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Yup" said James puffing up proudly. "It's great for creeping around the castle and sneaking food back from the kitchens."  
  
"Alright let's go," growled Sirius, obviously annoyed that James was getting Auria's complete attention.  
  
The four Marauders formed a circle, put their hands in the middle and said in unison, "We solemnly swear that we are up to no good."  
  
Auria shrugged looking confused.  
  
The two groups split up. James and Remus disappeared beneath the cloak as they climbed the stairs, while the rest headed down the hall. As Sirius, Auria and Peter reached the first staircase down they stopped. Sirius quickly looked around before pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket. He tapped it with his wand and once again said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
"What's that?" asked Auria standing right next to him.  
  
A wave of excitement shot through his body as she pushed his hand down with hers to get a better look.  
  
"It's a map," he said showing her. To his disappointment she took her hand off his to hold the map. "If she had felt anything in that touch she's hidden it very well," Sirius thought to himself. Out loud he continued, "it shows the entire school and all the secret passage ways the four of us have discovered.  
  
"What are the dots?"  
  
"That shows were everyone inside the school is at this exact moment."  
  
"That's amazing," she said excitedly as she brought the map closer to her face. "And you made this yourselves?" she added in awe.  
  
"Yup," said Sirius coolly. However, secretly he was doing cartwheels, happy that she was so impressed. Peter remained silent.  
  
They kept walking, with Sirius checking the map every few minutes. "Ok, here's the plan" began Sirius as they rounded the last bend. "We're going to hide at the end of the hall to Filch's office, behind those two suits of armor. Once Filch has gone, Auria you'll keep watch at the north end of the hall, and Peter you'll stand at the south. If you hear anybody whisper sonorous and bang the floor three times with your wand. Everyone got it?"  
  
Auria and Peter nodded.  
  
They reached the hall and hid behind the suits of armor, Sirius and Auria behind one and Peter behind the other. Sirius peered around the suit and as he did he felt Auria hold on his arm to look around too.  
  
"Strong muscles" she thought with a grin as she felt his bicep. Although she couldn't see it Sirius was grinning too.  
  
Sirius looked down at the map. "Ok they're leaving the tower so Filch should be leaving any minute now. Here you take the map," he said turning around to face Auria. They were standing very close now and Sirius could feel her soft breath on his face. Their eyes almost met but before they could Auria quickly looked down to take the map. Even in the dark Sirius could tell that she was blushing and suddenly realized that he heart was pounding.  
  
"Good luck" she whispered looking up. This time their eyes met.  
  
"She's so beautiful" thought Sirius, glancing longingly at her lips.  
  
The shadows of the firelight danced across Sirius' face, and she too found herself looking at his soft lips. They're heads came closer together until Auria could feel his breath right against her lips.  
  
"HEY" whisper a voice loudly across the hall. Sirius heard a door open and close softly down the hall.  
  
"Thanks" he whispered huskily in Auria's ear before turning around to glare at Pettigrew.  
  
"Damn" he thought. "I was so close."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They watched Filch go racing down the hall and out of sight. Sirius quickly headed for Filch's door as Auria and Peter took their places at the ends of the hall. A sliver of light appeared as Sirius slipped inside.  
  
For the next few minutes Auria stood staring into the darkness, looking at the map every so often. Then suddenly from the end of the hall came a loud bang and a shower of red sparks. Auria spun around to find Peter lying on the ground. She quickly looked at the map, and to her horror found three teachers and Professor Dumbledore heading in Peter's direction only one staircase below. When she looked back up again she found that Sirius had felt the office and gotten Peter to his feet.  
  
"Go, run that way" she whispered harshly pointing behind her. "I'll create a diversion."  
  
Still supporting Peter Sirius ran past her towards the stairs. He threw Peter around the corner and looked back. Just as the tip of Dumbledore's hat came into view Auria muttered a spell and a smoky veil covered the entire width of the hall. Auria rushed past him around the corner to help Peter. He stared at it for a moment, listening to the muffled voices on the other side before turning to help Auria.  
  
"Hurry" she puffed, lifting Peter's chubby arm over her shoulders. "It won't stay for long."  
  
After a flight of stairs Peter got his legs back, and they ran the rest of the way to the common room.  
  
"Oh by the way" said Auria handing Sirius back the map in front of the portrait of the fat lady. "Did you do it?"  
  
"Yup" he said grinning.  
  
They entered the room and collapsed onto the couches in front of the fire. James and Remus were already waiting for them looking nervous.  
  
"That was fun!" exclaimed Auria happily.  
  
"What happened?" asked James his eyes bulging.  
  
"We heard that bang from in here, five flights of stairs up," added Lupin.  
  
Sirius told them what had happened while Peter sat with his head down avoiding all eye contact. As Sirius told the part about Auria's spell she could tell that he was impressed. She stared into the fireplace, her stomach doing flips as her thought about the near kiss. Auria had wanted to kiss him, but then she wondered if it was right to be so happy so soon after her father had died.  
  
"And besides" she thought to herself. "Its wrong to kiss someone if you're not dating them. If he wants a kiss he'll have to ask me out, and I really hope he does."  
  
Once the story was told they all headed up to bed, in case the teachers came to check the common room.  
  
"Hey guys" called Auria from her dormitory door. "What's going to happen to Filch after he drinks that stuff." "You'll see in the morning" called James raising his eyebrows.  
  
From that night on the boys decided that Auria was going to be the unofficial fifth Marauder.  
  
Find out what happens to Filch and what Sirius thinks about the near kiss tomorrow.  
  
p.s. sorry again about the Edinburgh thing. I will add in that its in Scotland and why she lives there later in the fic. 


	9. Detention

"I'm starved," said James as the four Marauder's and Auria entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Me too" replied Sirius.  
  
The five of them sat down together and began to eat. They kept glancing nervously at the door. Just as they finished their breakfasts the doors to the Great Hall burst open. The entire student body stared at the doors and then burst out laughing. Argus Filch stood at the end of the hall looking murderous, well as murderous as he could, considering his condition.  
  
"It worked well," said Lupin smiling.  
  
Filch looked an absolute disaster. There were small red lumps all over his face, and from his fingers, head and bum grew big white feathers.  
  
"What exactly was that stuff supposed to do?" asked Auria.  
  
"Give, give him the wizard's version of, chi, chick, ha ha ha ha, chicken pox" said Sirius between fits of laughter.  
  
Auria grinned at this and began to laugh even harder. Filch looked over towards the Gryffindor table and marched straight towards them.  
  
"It was you," he yelled over the roar of laughter and jabbing a feathered finger in Sirius' face. The room fell silent and stared at him.  
  
"It wasn't me," said Sirius innocently giving Filch the puppy eyes. "I would never do something like that."  
  
"I know it was you," he screamed so loudly that a tail feather fell out. "It was the four of you," he added motioning to the Marauders.  
  
"Now, now Argus" said Dumbledore from behind Filch. "I think you need to go to the hospital wing to get plucked."  
  
"Plucked" snorted Auria under her breath. Dumbledore shot her a silencing glare before leading Filch out the Great Hall.  
  
It was all Auria and the Marauders could talk about for the next couple of days, despite receiving many angry glares from Lily.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
After the prank on Filch Auria began spending almost all of her time with the Marauders. She would sit with them during class, at meals and in the common room. To James, Remus and Peter she became, almost, one of the boys. They showed her all the secret passageways, their tools, like the map, and the best way to sneak food from the kitchens. However they didn't tell her where they went at night once a month, and she didn't ask figuring that it was some sort of private ritual they had.  
  
The only Marauder who didn't see her as one of the guys was Sirius. Nothing had happened after the kiss and neither of them seemed to want to talk about it. Sirius knew that she was still upset about her father and thought that perhaps she didn't want to be involved with anyone at the moment. He had still not found out about her date with Snape but by the beginning of November had finally mustered up the courage to ask her and was now just waiting for the right time.  
  
One day, during the first week of November, Sirius got his wish. The Marauder's and Auria were sitting in the back of potions class making a throat soothing draught. Suddenly Auria's cauldron, (potions was not her strongest subject) began to boil over. Sirius, who was beside her, muttered a spell to try and clean it up but instead made it explode all over the back of the room.  
  
"Who's cauldron was that?" asked Professor Verge.  
  
"Mine sir," replied Auria feebly raising her hand.  
  
"But it was my fault" added Sirius quickly.  
  
"Funny, Mr. Black" said Professor Verge. "I don't see the contents of your cauldron strewn across the room. But if you insist, then you both lose 5 points from your house and you both receive detention."  
  
A few moments later the mess was cleaned up and class returned to normal. When the bell rang everyone else headed out of the room while Auria and Sirius went to the front to see Professor Verge.  
  
"You have detention tonight at 8 o'clock in classroom number 34."  
  
Auria and Sirius nodded and headed up the stairs towards the Great Hall. Even though it was detention Sirius could not help but feel happy that he would have the chance to spend several hours alone with Auria.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By 8:15 that night Professor Verge had them writing lines at desks in opposite corners of the room. At 8:45 Professor McGonagall appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Professor" she said poking her head in. "Madame Pomfrey needs you to make her a cough potion immediately."  
  
Verge looked from Sirius to Auria and then back to Sirius before heading towards the door. "I want 200 lines done by the time I come back," he said closing the door behind him.  
  
They were now alone, finally, completely alone. After a couple of minutes Auria got up and walked to the window. She stared silently out of it for a long time. Sirius put his quill down and was about to ask her what had happened on her date when she spoke.  
  
"You were right Sirius," she said very quietly, without turning around.  
  
He opened his mouth to ask her what he was right about when she answered his question.  
  
"About Snape I mean. You tried to warn me and I should have listened to you." Her voice was just above a whisper, yet Sirius could hear every word.  
  
"Why? What did he do?" asked Sirius standing up.  
  
"He helped kill my father" she said, her voice icy cold.  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
She turned around and stared at him and he could see that her eyes were full of anger.  
  
"We started writing to each other just after school ended" she began staring at the floor. "He didn't seem so bad in letters and by the end of June we were owling everyday. The night," she paused to collect herself. "The night my father was killed." She looked up straight at Sirius, her eyes filled with tears. "They went straight for his bad knee so that he couldn't fight back. Then they hexed him again" she voice rose in anger. "and he lay on the ground dying, and I just knelt there beside him holding his hand watching him die. I didn't know how to heal him. There was nothing I could do to help him." She closed her eyes and looked down. A single tear fell to the floor. "I told Snape that my father had recently been in a bad accident and had a bad knee. He was the only one who knew besides my best friend Alexia in Ravenclaw, and I know she didn't tell anyone. Snape was probably writing to me all summer to get information that he could then pass on to Voldemort." Auria spat out the name and ignored Sirius' shudder. Then, more quietly she continued, "I should have known, I should have known he was evil. I should have been more careful with my information. I should have" But she never finished the sentence because Sirius enveloped her in a big hug.  
  
Auria finally let down her guard and cried into Sirius' chest. He just stood there holding her. "It's alright. Snape is an ass. It's not your fault you couldn't save your father." He whispered gently into her ear.  
  
After a few minutes he felt her hands go up his chest and around his neck, she hugged him back. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time. Finally Auria began to stop crying and Sirius decided that it was the right time to ask her his question.  
  
"So did you actually ever go out with Snape?"  
  
"No" she replied, and then laughed at the look of incredible relief on his face.  
  
Will Sirius finally ask her out.find out tomorrow. 


	10. The Letter and the Ball

Sirius walked out of detention that night happier and angrier then he had been in weeks. He was overjoyed that Auria had not gone out with Snape but was enraged to find out that he had helped to bring her such misery. Professor Verge had returned to the classroom at 11 o'clock to find them sitting at their desks finished the 200 lines. One of the students had been trying to remedy their own cold and a cough stopping spell had backfired. The minute Sirius arrived back into his dormitory room he told the rest of the Marauders what Snape had done.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Over the next few weeks the Marauders hexed Snape every time they saw him. Auria never objected, knowing that Sirius must have told the others and that they were getting revenge. However, despite all the hexing, Snape kept asking her to speak with him privately. One day he seemed to be particularly desperate. As they passed each other in the hall he asked his usual question.  
  
"Auria, can I please speak with you privately at some time?"  
  
"No" she replied in a dead voice.  
  
Then suddenly, as she was walking away he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Why the hell not?" he growled pulling her towards him.  
  
Immediately four jets of light flew his way. Snape dodged three of them but was hit by Lupin's disarming spell. He flew backwards into the wall and in an instant Sirius was on him. He grabbed him around the neck and pressed Snape's head into the stone.  
  
"Stay away from her. Never speak to her again Snivellus" Sirius growled menacingly. His flushed face was an inch from Snape's. "You don't deserve to speak to her." Sirius roughly let go of his neck and walked towards Auria.  
  
"Aw, how sweet, defending her like that," he said in a sarcastic voice. "But you don't have to worry Sirius," and then he looked straight into Auria's eyes and said "She's quite capable of defending herself."  
  
Auria did her best not to show any facial expression, even though she felt sick and her stomach had sunk to her feet. Finally, Snape walked away.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Sirius looking at her.  
  
"Um, I have no idea" she lied.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. "You look a little pale."  
  
"No, I'm fine," she said smiling weakly at him. That night Auria stood staring out her dorm room window thinking about the night her father had died. She knew that she would have to tell someone eventually. "Maybe I can tell Sirius. I know he won't tell anyone if I ask him not to" she thought. "But then what if he's afraid of me?" Auria decided that someday she would let him know, when the time was right. However she did not know that that time was very soon.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The day after their encounter with Snape was one of joy for Sirius and dread for Auria. It was December first, and a light dusting of snow had made the Hogwarts gounds look very beautiful. That morning at breakfast Auria received a letter. She hardly ever received letters, especially since her mom now lived in Canada and owls couldn't fly that far. She looked down at neat script writing on the front of the envelope.  
  
Auria Jacobs Gryffindor, Hogwarts  
  
The boys were too busy looking at the new broomstick catalog to notice that she received mail. She turned the envelope around and opened it. Auria read the single piece of parchment she found inside.  
  
You have the potential to be very great and powerful wizard. If you wish, I will to teach you how to use your talents to their fullest. Meet me on the east side of the lake near the forest at midnight tonight.  
  
There was no signature. Auria flipped it over to see if anything was written on the back. It was blank. She was sure, although she did not know why, that the letter was not from any of the Marauders, especially Sirius. The letter gave her a funny feeling; it was far too cryptic for her comfort. As Auria and the Marauders left the Great Hall to go to class she stuffed the letter into her pocket, not having shown it to anyone.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
During transfigurations class that day Professor McGonagall made the announcement Sirius had been hoping for since September.  
  
"This year, just like every year, there will be a Christmas Ball" she said standing at the front of the room. It will be on December 25 from 7 until midnight, and dinner is included. Those of you who wish to leave for the holiday's after the ball must sign up here." She motioned to a sheet on the left hand side of her desk. "Those of you who are staying for the entire holiday season with sign here" She motioned to a sheet on her right.  
  
The class slowly shuffled to the front. Sirius stood in line with a grin on his face. He would finally have the opportunity to ask Auria out on a real date. When Sirius reached the front he waited to see where Auria was going to sign up before he wrote his own name. She signed up to stay over the whole holidays and so did Sirius. James and Lupin decided to stay too, but Peter signed up to leave after the ball. Before Sirius had a chance to ask Auria to go with him he found that she had already left to go to her next class.  
  
On her way to Ancient Runes, a class none of the boys took, she was stopped by a very large group of girls.  
  
"Um excuse me," asked one of them.  
  
"Yes?" said Auria, looking around surprised.  
  
"Are you going to the ball with Sirius Black?" another one asked.  
  
Auria hesitated not knowing what to say. "He really hasn't had much time to ask me. I hope he does, but if I tell these girls no then they'll all ask him." She thought to herself. However, Auria decided to tell the truth, thinking that if he really wanted to go with her he would turn all the other girls down.  
  
"No, I'm not" she said slowly.  
  
"Great" said the first one, and then turning to her friend said, "Now you'll have your chance Crystal."  
  
Auria left them behind feeling very nervous.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That night, as Auria was walking back from the library she heard two voices coming from around the corner.  
  
"So its definite?" asked a girl.  
  
"Yup, probably" said a boy's voice that she recognized as Sirius'.  
  
"Great" said the girl happily. "So I'll see you around"  
  
"Yup" replied Sirius.  
  
Auria felt like the floor had vanished beneath her. "He's asked somebody else," she thought in despair. Quietly she turned around and took another route towards the common room.  
  
She had just reached the top of the last staircase when she heard someone calling her name. Spinning around she saw Sirius running up the stairs.  
  
"I was hoping to talk to you before you got back" he panted, a little out of breath.  
  
"Oh, ok" she replied, looking everywhere but at him. Looking down he saw that his shoes were a little bit muddy.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing" she replied coolly.  
  
They stood there for a moment in awkward silence.  
  
"So what did you need to talk to me about out here?" she asked with a sigh, guessing that he probably going to tell her that he was going to the ball with some girl.  
  
"Well I ask you in there, but it's a little embarrassing with everyone around."  
  
"What?" As she looked up she was that he was holding a single red rose and grinning nervously.  
  
"I was wondering," he said handing her the rose. "If you would go to the Christmas ball with me?"  
  
She just stared at him. "But didn't you already ask somebody else. I overheard you and some girl talking near the library and,"  
  
"Oh Oh you thought!" he interrupted her. "No, that girl, Jade, was asking if I thought Mooney would be interested in going with her."  
  
"Oh" said Auria feeling very very foolish. Then gathering herself she said, "then yes, I would love to go to the ball with you." Sirius had never seen her look so happy. She blushed and turned away, but Sirius could still see a smile playing at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Sirius pointing to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
Auria nodded, and they stepped inside to tell everyone else.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auria was so happy that Sirius had asked her that she nearly forgot about the cryptic letter. She had decided not to go, figuring it was some either a prank or a trap. However she was still curious to find out if anyone did show up, so at midnight she snuck down to an empty classroom that provided a clear view of the lake. Auria stared out the window at the shore of the lake for over an hour. No one ever appeared. 


	11. The Dress

The next morning Auria woke up very early. She got up, dressed and crept downstairs to the empty common room. It had been bothering her all night that no one had shown up for the midnight meeting, and she was determined to find out if it had been a prank or not. After checking to make sure the coast was clear she slipped out of the portrait hole and made her way down to the entrance hall. She reached the front doors, having met no one else, pushed them open and went outside. It was cold and icy and Auria pulled her cloak in tighter. The snow from the day before lay virtually undisturbed on the ground. She ran down towards the lake and the forest. Reaching the meeting place she began to search the ground for footprints. Auria looked on the shore, on the grass, and even a short ways into the forest. Not a single footprint could be seen, but in the forest there were strange tracks on the ground. It looked like someone had pulled a rope across the ground while waving it back and forth in the snow. Auria stared at the tracks puzzled. Finally, after deciding that she had no idea what those track were from, she headed back up to the school.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
The coming Saturday was the holiday Hogsmead weekend, where the 5th years and up were allowed to stay until 8pm to finish their Christmas shopping. The Marauders and Auria got up early the morning of the trip and where lined up to go before everyone else.  
  
"We're going to need all the time we can possibly get if we want to set all those traps," said James leaning on the front doors.  
  
They were planning to set up traps all over Hogsmead and watch the Slytherins get caught in them. At 10 o'clock Filch arrived with the list and began ticking off the names. The five friends ran all the way into town and headed straight for Zonko's joke shop. Once they had their supplies they went off to set the traps. At five o'clock, while hiding behind Dervish and Banges, Auria spotted Lily and her friends walking by.  
  
"I'll meet up with you guys later, for the last one at the Three Broomsticks" yelled Auria quickly as she ran off to catch up with Lily. But Auria never showed up for the final prank.  
  
"Um, ok," said James, as they all exchanged curious glances.  
  
Sirius felt disappointed, pulling pranks wasn't as fun with without Auria around to impress. Nevertheless, catching Snape in a bubble encasing trap made it all worth it.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey Lily, wait up" Auria called, coming around the corner.  
  
"Oh, hi" replied Lily slowing down.  
  
"Have you guys bought your dresses for the ball yet?" Auria asked nervously. Lily and her two friends, Anne and Samantha all shock their heads.  
  
"Good. I was wondering if you all could help me find one. I'm not very good at clothes shopping."  
  
"Sure" said Lily brightly. "But on one condition, you tell us what you and the Marauders where doing back there."  
  
"I have been sworn to secrecy" Auria replied grinning.  
  
"I thought you would say that" said Lily, rolling her eyes "It was worth a try."  
  
The girls went into every clothing store in Hogsmead. Auria was the last one to buy a dress. She kept finding ones that were too big, or too small, or just plain ugly.  
  
"No, no, no. Definitely not that one" said Lily, to a particularly ugly green dress Auria was holding up.  
  
"How about this one?" suggested Samantha.  
  
It was a shimmery light blue; with white jewels embroidered around the square cut neck. The sleeves were long and got wider at the bottom, as did the bottom of the dress, which reached to the ground.  
  
"It's beautiful," exclaimed Auria.  
  
"Well go try it on," said Anne.  
  
10 minutes later Auria emerged from the change room.  
  
"Sorry. I had a little trouble figuring out how to get it on," Auria said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Wow, it's perfect," cried Lily. "You look so pretty in it."  
  
"Do you think Sirius will like it?" asked Auria blushing.  
  
"Auria" said Lily sarcastically. "He'd like it if was a paper bag, just as long as it's you who's wearing it."  
  
Auria giggled.  
  
"Actually I think he'd like it better if she wore nothing at all to the ball" laughed Anne.  
  
Auria glared at her, but inside she was smiling.  
  
"Alright I'll get it," said Auria.  
  
She changed back into her regular clothes and headed towards the cashier.  
  
"That'll be fifty galleons please," said the saleswoman.  
  
Auria handed her the fifty galleons.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you were so rich," exclaimed Lily. "I mean, no offence, I just didn't know you family was that well off."  
  
"Neither did I" said Auria as they headed towards the exit. "But when I went to get money from my parent's vault," she paused fighting back tears, "I discovered that we have quiet a bit of money. I guess they were saving up for a new house or a vacation or something."  
  
They went and ate dinner at Madam Puddifoot's. They had just paided the bill when Auria realized that she was already 5 minutes late in meeting up with the Marauders.  
  
"I have to go," she said quickly. "Lily can you do me a favor and take my dress back to the school for me?"  
  
"Sure" replied Lily with a sigh.  
  
It's getting kind of focused on Auria at this point.but its important for later. 


	12. A Meeting

Auria ran off down High Street towards the Three Broomsticks. She was four buildings away when she heard a scream down one of the alleyways. After stopping to listen she heard a second scream and decided to head towards the alleyway. She crept down it, her heart pounding and her wand ready. The alley was pitch black. After a few tense moments she tripped over something.  
  
"Oof" she said landing with a thud on the ground. "Lumos" she whispered and then grasped at what she saw. Her best friend Alexia was lying on the ground. Auria quickly searched for a pulse, and to her relief found one.  
  
"She must just be unconscious" she thought. "Probably slipped on the ice" But at that moment she heard a footstep behind her. She turned around very slowly. Her wand illuminated 3 people, hooded and cloaked with masks and all pointing their wand at her. Auria stood up and glared at them. "Death Eaters" she thought viciously. Then suddenly they all raised their wands.  
  
"Expelliarmus" she screamed before they could even utter a word. Two of the Death Eater's wands flew out of their hands.  
  
The third one yelled "Tarantallegra."  
  
But Auria was ready. "Protego" she screamed and the spell stopped 3 inches from her face.  
  
The Death Eater seemed surprised and Auria took advantage of this momentary weakness.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" she cried and the Death Eater fell over.  
  
The other two had found their wands but Auria was too fast for them. "Stupefy," and the second Death Eater fell onto the first.  
  
Auria stared at the last Death Eater, half grinning. He glared back and just as he raised his wand she yelled "Incendio."  
  
The Death Eater's robes burst into flames and as he frantically attempted to put them out she yelled "Stupify" and he fell to the floor, his robes now smoldering.  
  
She said a spell and bound two of them together and then the third separately. Auria stood there glaring at them for a moment, catching her breath. Then from behind she heard the sound of a single pair of hands clapping. The noise echoed through the alleyway. Auria spun around.  
  
There, standing a little ways down the alley was Lord Voldemort himself. Auria glared at him, challenging him with her eyes. Any fear that she may have had was crushed by the anger that arose in her. This was the man that had had her father killed, and she was going to kill him. To her surprise he began to speak instead of pulling out his wand.  
  
"You did very well" he said in his cold mocking voice.  
  
"What?" she retorted, her voice just a cold as his.  
  
"Well," he replied calmly. "I wanted to see how good you were. Knocking out three of my Death Eaters all on your own is very impressive. And just think" he continued leaning on the wall, "you didn't even call for help."  
  
"I didn't need too" she with an air of cool defiance.  
  
"Ooohhh, rebellious. I like that quality in my followers." He said looking her up and down.  
  
Auria scrunched up her face in disgust and stepped back.  
  
"Join me," he said softly taking a step towards her. "I can show you power beyond your wildest dreams."  
  
Auria opened her mouth to respond but just at that moment Alexia moaned and began to wake up. Auria bent down to her.  
  
"Alexia are you alright?" she said quickly.  
  
"Your first lesson child" said Voldemort. "Never take your eyes off your enemy."  
  
Auria looked up to find him gone and the three Death Eaters beginning to float away.  
  
"Accio Death Eater" she screamed pointing her wand at the nearest one. She was not going to let them get away.  
  
She struggled, focusing all her strength on dragging this one back. Finally, Voldemort seemed to let go of his hold on the Death Eater and Death Eater and Auria went flying into the wall. In a second she was up and standing over him. She grabbed his wand and put her foot over his throat, even though he was still unconscious. Then she shot red sparks into the sky.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A moment later Dumbledore, McGonagall, Verge, and the Marauders all came running down the alley.  
  
"Auria, what happened? Are you all right?" asked Sirius his eyes full of concern.  
  
But Auria didn't look at him. She was still staring at the spot where Voldemort had been.  
  
"Auria?" he said again, gently touching her arm. To his surprise he found that she was shaking.  
  
The touch brought her back to reality and she turned around and looked at him. Sirius saw that her eyes were filled with hatred and anger, and he knew that she was shaking not out of fright but rage.  
  
"He was here," she whispered hoarsely. "That bastard was here."  
  
"What? Who?" asked Sirius, who was now very concerned.  
  
"Voldemort" she replied in a voice that could have frozen boiling water.  
  
As the sound of his masters name the Death Eater stirred. Auria pressed her foot down harder on his throat.  
  
"Don't even think about getting up," she growled dangerously.  
  
"It's alright now Auria. I'll take care of him now," said Dumbledore.  
  
Auria slowly stepped back.  
  
"Don't worry" said Sirius. "He'll go to Azkaban where he belongs."  
  
Auria suddenly seemed very tired and cold. Here" he said, taking off his cloak and as he put it over her shoulders he kept his arm around her.  
  
"Thanks" she said leaning into him and he gently gave her arm a comforting squeeze.  
  
As Dumbledore took care of the Death Eater he asked Auria to explain what happened. She recounted the entire story, but left out the part about Voldemort asking her to join him. When she was finished everyone was staring at her open mouthed. Dumbledore gave her an odd look, as if trying to figure out a math problem.  
  
"Come, let us get back to the school," he said. As they left the alley he handed the Death Eater over to Ministry officials, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"They're taking him to Azkaban right now" said Dumbledore when he saw the look on Auria's face.  
  
"Good" she muttered.  
  
When they reached the school Dumbledore ordered Professor McGonagall and Verge to take Alexia to the hospital wing and told James, Remus and Peter to go to bed.  
  
"Auria, I would like to see you in my office. I have to ask you some questions," he said smiling kindly at her. "Sirius may accompany you if you wish."  
  
Auria looked at Sirius and suddenly realized that he hadn't left her side since the alley. She wanted him with her, she trusted him and he made her feel safe.  
  
The three of them walked through the school until they reached the stone gargoyle. Dumbledore gave the password and they rose up the moving spiral staircase. Dumbledore opened the door to his office and ushered them inside. Auria looked around the room for she had never been in his office. Sirius had been in here many times and seemed completely unimpressed. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and motioned for Auria and Sirius to sit down in the two leather chairs facing him.  
  
"I seems to me" Dumbledore began. "That when you recounted tonight's events you left out a small portion. Am I correct?"  
  
Auria looked at the floor and nodded.  
  
"Would you care to tell me what that small portion was?"  
  
Sirius reached over and held her hand, knowing she'd appreciate the support.  
  
"Voldemort asked me to join him," she mumbled into the floor.  
  
"Hmmm, that's what I thought" said Dumbledore stroking his beard. "Don't worry my dear, its nothing to be ashamed off. It's actually something to be rather proud off."  
  
"What?" she and Sirius said in unison.  
  
"Well if Voldemort wishes for you to become a Death Eater, especially at your age, then it means that you display a great deal of magical talent."  
  
Auria and Sirius were still staring at him as if he was from another planet.  
  
"You see generally," he continued. "People request permission to become a Death Eater. Rarely does he ever ask someone to join him, and even more rarely does he ever come and ask them in person."  
  
"Lucky me" said Auria sarcastically. "As if killing my father wasn't enough, now he has to come and hunt me down."  
  
"A yes, now that you mention your father, I do have a few questions about that night as well" Dumbledore said staring intently at her. "I would like to hear, I your own words what happened that night."  
  
Auria sighed and then retold the story.  
  
"You do know that the ministry has been searching for the person that killed the Death Eater that murdered your father?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Um, yes" she replied.  
  
"Auria did you see who killed that Death Eater?" His gaze was making her very uncomfortable so she looked away.  
  
"Yes" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Auria" Dumbledore said very slowly. "Who was it?"  
  
Auria stared at the floor. This secret had been weighing heavily on her conscience for some time now. "Now I have to tell them. But what if? Do I want Sirius to know?" she thought in a panic. She decided that she might as well let them know who it was, and then let them deal with the information however they saw fit.  
  
She looked at Sirius and let go of his hand. Then she looked at Dumbledore and finally back at the ground.  
  
"It was me." 


	13. In Dumbledore's Office

For Auria, the ensuing silence seemed to last forever. She could feel Sirius' and Dumbledore's eyes boring into the top of her lowered head. Every single portrait on the wall was staring at her, and all the whirling silver machines had stopped ticking. It was Sirius who finally broke the oppressing silence.  
  
"You can't have her sent to Azkaban. She did it in self defense" he said looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"It wasn't exactly self defense Sirius," she whispered.  
  
"What?" he said turning to her. "You mean you killed a woman in cold blood? How could you?" His voice was beginning to rise.  
  
"Now, now Mr. Black" said Dumbledore. "No accusations can be made until the full story is heard. Auria, could you please explain to us what happened that night?"  
  
Auria sighed and closed her eyes. "The Death Eater wounded my father so badly that he died. I stayed with him until the end. A few minutes after that I spotted the Death Eater that had murdered him nearby. I purposely picked up my father's wand instead of mine, since I'm underage and the Ministry would know if I did magic. I stood up and walked over to her, I wanted revenge. She turned and looked at me. "You killed my father" I said to her, and then I killed her. I just said those two words, there was a flash of green light and she fell to the ground. Then I ran away into the woods."  
  
"Are you sure she was dead. I mean if you're not powerful enough it can just knock someone out," suggested Sirius quietly.  
  
"She lay on the ground with her eyes open in this look of shock. I'm sure she was dead" Auria replied now beginning to cry. "I did really mean to do it. But at the same time I guess I truly must have, or else the spell wouldn't have worked. No wonder Voldemort wants me to become a Death Eater. I'm evil, and I do deserve to be sent to Azkaban."  
  
There was a long silence in which Dumbledore seemed to be calmly digesting this information.  
  
Finally he spoke, "Well that explains a lot."  
  
Auria looked up at him, utterly distressed. That was not the answer she was hoping to hear.  
  
"Firstly" Dumbledore continued, speaking it seemed completely to himself. "That explains why the Ministry could not find that Death Eater's murderer. They would never think to look for a child. Do you know the name of the person you killed?" he asked focusing his eyes on Auria.  
  
"Maria Avery" she replied. Dumbledore nodded and leaned across the desk towards Auria. "Your story also explains why Voldemort has been trying so hard to recruit you. You are the youngest student at this school since Lord Voldemort to be able to complete that spell."  
  
"Then why hasn't he had one of his Death Eaters tell the Ministry and had me thrown into Azkaban?" she asked.  
  
"Because you are of no use to him locked up in jail" Dumbledore replied with a slight smile.  
  
Auria stared at the ground. Dumbledore seemed to know what she was thinking.  
  
"I know you think you're an evil dark wizard but you're not," he said. "An evil wizard would have not already twice denied Voldemort."  
  
"Twice?" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"I saw you sneak out the morning you went to look at the snow. Once you had gone in side I went and had a look myself," Dumbledore explained. "Do you know what made those tracks?"  
  
"A snake" Auria replied in a tone that made Sirius realize that she had just come to that conclusion.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I do wonder though, how did he contact you?"  
  
Auria pulled the cryptic letter out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
Dumbledore quickly read it over and then handed it back.  
  
"The fact that Avery's murder has been weighing heavily upon your mind just proves that you know the difference between good and evil. Auria" Dumbledore said getting up and placing his arm on her shoulder. "You are not evil, anger and hate are powerful emotions, but so is guilt."  
  
Auria smiled weakly at him. She felt much better to hear Dumbledore say that, but she still had a final nagging question to ask.  
  
"Are you going to send me to Azkaban?"  
  
"No" Dumbledore replied kindly. "I think the guilt has been punishment enough. Tonight, by not killing those Death Eaters, you have proven to me that you have learned your lesson."  
  
"Thank you Professor" she replied, she eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Come" he said. "I think it is time we visited Alexia in the hospital wing."  
  
As Auria stood up to leave she saw a red flash out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Is that a phoenix?" she asked excitedly, making her way towards Fawkes.  
  
"Yes" replied Dumbledore, slightly surprised.  
  
"Beautiful, amazing creatures aren't they" she said stroking Fawkes.  
  
"Yes they are" said Dumbledore with an air of suspicion.  
  
Auria left Fawkes and began walking towards the exit. Just as she reached the door something heavy landed on her shoulder. It was Fawkes. He hopped down onto the desk, twisted around and pulled out a tail feather. The phoenix held it up to Auria and their eyes met. She took the feather gently in her hand and bowed her head silently in thanks, grinning every so slightly.  
  
"May I keep it?" she asked turning to Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course" he replied smiling, but his eyes had a look of both confusion and surprise.  
  
Dumbledore led the way to the hospital wing. Auria and Sirius walked side by side in silence. Once again Sirius took her hand in his, and Auria knew that he still liked her, despite all that had happened. 


	14. Conversations and Accusations

They reached the hospital wing to find Alexia sitting up in bed, wrapped in blankets.  
  
"It was just a simple sleeping curse Professor" Madame Pomfrey told Dumbledore the moment he walked in the room.  
  
Auria and Sirius rushed over to Alexia's bed.  
  
"How are you? Are you going to be alright?" asked Auria looking very concerned.  
  
"I'm going to be fine," replied Auria in a calming voice. "Madame Pomfrey said that I just need to warm up a bit and then I can go back to the Ravenclaw common room." She looked over at Sirius who was standing at the foot of the bed. "You're Sirius Black."  
  
"Um, yes I am" replied Sirius looking a little uncomfortable at Alexia's huge grin.  
  
Turning back to Auria she whispered, "You are so lucky to be going to the ball with him. He is so cute."  
  
"I know," giggled Auira back.  
  
"Alright, that's enough now. Alexia needs her rest" Madame Pomfrey said, shooing them towards the door.  
  
"Bye" called Auria as she walked away.  
  
"Auria" called Alexia.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You should come visit me more often. I want to see my best friend more then once a week."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'll try, I promise" Auria stuttered quickly, avoiding Sirius' gaze.  
  
She knew that this would sound very suspicious to him, especially since she had told him that she visited Alexia every night.  
  
"Um, come on let's go, I'm tired" she replied in an attempt to get away from Alexia before she could ask any more questions.  
  
Auria and Sirius made their way slowly up towards the common room. They were still a long ways from the portrait of the fat lady when Sirius asked her the dreaded question.  
  
"So if you haven't been going to visit Alexia every night, what have you been doing?"  
  
"Just walking around" she replied looking around at the paintings on the wall. "Practicing magic," she added quickly.  
  
"What kind of magic?"  
  
"You'll see when I'm done," she said grinning but after seeing the look on his face added, "It's nothing dark or evil so don't worry."  
  
"Ok good" Sirius replied looking relieved.  
  
They reached the common room and went inside. James, Peter and Remus were waiting for them, wanting to hear every detail of what had happened. While telling them about their meeting with Dumbledore, Sirius seemed to silently understand that Auria did not want them to know about Voldemort or killing the Death Eater.  
  
As they went up to bed she stopped Sirius on the stairs, letting everyone else walk ahead of them.  
  
"Thank you for not telling them about, well, you know" she said gratefully.  
  
"You're welcome. I figured you wouldn't want them to know" he replied.  
  
"Good night" she said hugging him. Then to his surprise she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Night" he said slightly dazed. He stood there grinning, watching her walk up the staircase until she disappeared from view into the dark dormitory.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By lunch the next day the news of Auria's duel with the Death Eaters had spread like wildfire around the school. Several Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws congratulated her in the halls while the Slytherin's moved away whenever they saw her. However, despite all the attention Auria seemed to be getting more depressed as the holidays approached.  
  
One day, about two weeks from Christmas, something made Sirius change his mind about taking her to the ball. That night as he was making his way back to the common room from the kitchens he heard Auria's voice coming from the hallway up ahead. To his utter shock he heard Snape's voice as well. They were whispering very intently about something. Sirius decided to sneak up on them in an attempt to catch them off guard. He quickly rounded the corner.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked them. Auria had a look of horror on her face, while Snape was looking calm and relaxed.  
  
"I was just asking him to please leave me alone" Auria replied quickly.  
  
"No you weren't" said Snape grinning. "You were just telling me how you wish you had accepted my proposal to the ball instead of this, now how did you put it" he paused thinking. "Ah yes, this arrogant big headed, egotistical git's."  
  
"You're such a liar," she screamed back.  
  
"You're right" Snape answered sarcastically and then turning to Sirius said, "I didn't ask her to the ball, but she did call you an arrogant big headed, egotistical git."  
  
"No I didn't" Auria cried, staring at Sirius, beginning to panic.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't," replied Sirius, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just like you hated Snape and now I find you whispering alone with him in a dark hallway." Without another look back he stormed off down the hall.  
  
"Sirius wait!" Auria yelled running after him.  
  
Snape leaned against the hall and laughed. Just as Auria reached the corner she turned back to look at him. "I hate you, you dirty lying bastard" she screamed and then continued running down the hall.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius was so angry with her that he refused to speak or even look at her. Auria had tried to explain and apologize to him, but he just ignored her. She stayed up in her dormitory room most of the time now and at meals sat at the other end of the table. During classes she sat with Lily, Anne and Samantha and studied with them in the common room. This went on for a week before it was Lily who finally decided to do something.  
  
One night in the common room, after Auria had gone up to bed, Lily went over to where the boys where sitting and asked to speak with Sirius.  
  
"Sirius I'd like to speak with you, alone" she said.  
  
The rest of the Marauders began to snicker.  
  
"Shut up" he growled. "Alright fine" he said to Lily.  
  
They left the common room and went downstairs until they found an empty classroom. Lily quietly closed the door behind them and put a silencing charm on the room before turning to speak to him.  
  
"Look, you're acting like an arrogant, big headed, egotistical git."  
  
"What? No I'm not" spat Sirius angrily.  
  
"Yes you are. You're treating Auria like dung. She sits up in our room crying every night because you won't even look at her. She's thinks you hate her and aren't going to take her to the ball anymore."  
  
Sirius was silent.  
  
"I can't believe that you took what Snape said to be the truth. Do you even know what they were talking about?" she screamed at him.  
  
Sirius looked at the floor and ever so slightly shook his head.  
  
"She was asking him to leave her alone and stop asking her to go to the ball with him because she was going with YOU! She never called you arrogant or anything like that. For god sakes Sirius, she really really likes you and before this had been talking about the ball so much that it got to be very annoying."  
  
Sirius was staring at her in shock.  
  
Lily sighed. "That's all I had to say. You do what you want now, but what ever you chose, at least be civil to her." She stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Sirius sat in that classroom for an hour. He felt completely awful and realized that he had been acting very cruelly towards her. "I am an arrogant big headed git," he thought to himself. Then it took him another hour of sitting there before he had decided exactly what he was going to say to her.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next day was Saturday. Sirius woke up early, rehearsing in his mind what he would say. After breakfast he went to look for Auria. He searched the school for an hour before realizing that it would be faster to use Marauder's map. After a quick tap with his wand he found that she was in one of the smaller towers in the east end of the school.  
  
Twenty minutes later he arrived at the door to the room. He knocked softly and waited. Finally, after what seemed like ages a quiet voice said, "Come in."  
  
Auria was sitting on the floor just below the window. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, which were pulled up tight against her body. It was obvious that she had been crying.  
  
"Um, hi" said Sirius, nervously standing at the doorway.  
  
Auria didn't answer. "I wanted to talk to you," he continued, sitting down tentatively beside her.  
  
"So now you want to talk to me" she muttered angrily.  
  
"I'm really sorry" he paused. "About everything. I should never have believed Snape, although he was right about one thing, I have been acting like an arrogant big headed git."  
  
"You forgot egotistical" she replied coldly.  
  
"Ah, right, an egotistical git then." He paused again to collect his thoughts. "I really like you Auria and I should have handled this situation more maturely. I have acted very cruely towards you and I'm so sorry for hurting you. I swear I'll never hurt you like this again." Once again he paused, trying to give his words some effect. "I was wondering if you could possibly forgive me and if you would still like to go to the ball with me?" He was done, and now he just had to wait for an answer.  
  
"You rehearsed that didn't you?" she asked turning around to look at him. Her face was stained with tears but a small grin was playing at the corner of her lips.  
  
"You could tell huh?" replied Sirius flinching.  
  
She nodded. "But that's ok."  
  
"Um, so, do you forgive me?"  
  
Auria thought about it, to Sirius for what seemed an eternity. Finally she gave her answer.  
  
"Yes, I forgive you. I know how it must have looked, the two of us standing in the hallway like that. But I still can't believe that you believed Snape instead of me" she said looking out the window.  
  
Sirius raised his right hand and gently placed his left on hers. "I solemnly swear for as long as I live" he began, trying not to laugh. "To never believe another word that comes out of Snivellus' mouth."  
  
Auria looked at him and laughed. Sirius was relieved to see her smile.  
  
"So will you still go to the ball with me?"  
  
Auria nodded, but suddenly looked sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked moving closer to her.  
  
"It's just, this will be the first Christmas that I won't be spending with my family. Ever other year I've gone home for the holidays. But now" she began to choke on the words. "I don't have a family."  
  
Sirius moved next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her just as she looked up at him. They gazed into each other's eyes, their faces moving closer and closer together. Sirius closed his eyes and could just about feel her soft lips against his when.HOOT HOOT HOOT!  
  
A barn owl had come zooming into the room.  
  
"Arg, you stupid bird" Sirius cried catching the bird by its leg. Auria looked away embarrassed and blushing. Sirius knew that he had missed his chance to kiss her, again.  
  
"Is it yours?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Sirius gloomily as he untied a letter from the owl's leg. "Her name's Veronica."  
  
He opened the letter, read it and then very quickly stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Auria, curious as to why he had hidden it so quickly.  
  
"Um, ah, it was nothing" he replied, standing up ready to leave.  
  
"Ok" she said knowing full well that he was lying.  
  
They walked back to the common room, talking and laughing as if the fight had never happened.  
  
Before Auria knew it the week had passed and the day of the ball had arrived. 


	15. Not All Presents Come Wrapped

Christmas morning dawned bright and early for all the students left at Hogwarts. It had snowed the night before, making the school look even more magical then it already did normally. There was little wind and the clear sky grew pink with the coming sunlight. At 6am Auria was rudely awaken by a spray of cold water coming out the end of Lily's wand.  
  
"Ah, arg, what did you do that for?" Auria asked drying her face on the bed sheet.  
  
"I tried to shake you awake but you just kept rolling over and trying to punch me" explained Lily. "Come on, let's go open our presents."  
  
Auria grinned, she had been thinking so much about the ball that she had forgotten about gifts. She got up, put on her nightgown and slippers, and followed Lily to the door. Just as Lily put her hand on the handle the door swung open and the four Marauders came barging in. There was a huge crash, presents went flying and everyone ended up entangled on the floor.  
  
"James, get off of me" cried Lily.  
  
"Ok" said James giving her puppy eyes, and then grinning added, "even though I know you don't really want me too."  
  
Lily slapped him gently but accepted his held in getting up.  
  
"Oh, hello Remus" said Auria as she climbed off Lupin.  
  
"Hey" he said with a devilish grin.  
  
"How did you guys get up here?" asked Lily. "Doesn't the staircase turn into a slide if a boy tries to walk up it?"  
  
"We didn't use the staircase" replied James as he held up his broomstick. As five of them gathered up all the presents Auria created a table out of thin air and placed it in the middle of the room. After putting all the presents on the table they started handing them out.  
  
Peter got a crate of Dungbombs from Sirius and Lupin, a book called 199 Tips To Getting A Girl from James and a huge bag of Berty Botts from Auria and Lily. Lupin got a book from Sirius called 50 Fun Things to do on a Full Moon, a set of quills that set off fireworks when you wrote from Auria, self correcting parchment from Lily and from James a quidditch poster and a hat. James got a crate of fireworks from Lupin and Peter, a broomstick servicing kit and The Big Book of Quidditch from Sirius, from Auria a book called So You Don't Like Your Caretaker...A Thousand Ways to Anger Him without Getting Caught and from Lily a golden Snitch.  
  
"So you'll stop stealing them from the school" she said as he struggled to open the flying gift.  
  
"Thanks" he replied, smiling at her.  
  
Sirius got a huge bag of mixed candies from Peter, The Prank Kit from Lupin, a sneak-o-scope, invisible ink and a box of dog biscuits from James, from Lily 10 sugar quills and from Auira an enormous book entitled, A History of The Greatest Pranks Ever Done, How To Do Them Without Ending Up in Azkaban.  
  
"We'll have to try them." He said grinning a Auria.  
  
She nodded in return.  
  
Auria opened her gifts last. From James she received a dart board with a picture of Snape's face on it, a bag of Ton-tongue toffees from Peter, a never dying candle from Lupin, and Hogwarts: A History from Lily. She opened Sirius' present very slowly. It was wrapped in enchanted paper that sang Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer when ripped.  
  
"Oh Sirius" she exclaimed dramatically once she had gotten it open. Everyone stopped opening their presents and looked up at her. Sirius could tell that she was about to cry, so he quickly led her between two of the beds. "It's beautiful" she said sadly. It was a silver picture frame and at the bottom was engraved, In memory of Peter Jacobs, who will always hold a special place in his daughter's heart.  
  
"It's so that you have somewhere to keep that picture you always carry around."  
  
Auria pulled a picture of her smiling father out of her pocket and placed it in the frame. It fit perfectly.  
  
"Thank you" she said looking up at him, her blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You're welcome" he said, and then pulling out a small box added, "here, I got you this as well."  
  
Auria opened that box and gasped. Inside was a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. "It's to go with your dress tonight. They change color to match what you're wearing, because I wasn't sure what color you dress was."  
  
"They're beautiful" she exclaimed. "Sirius you didn't have to"  
  
"Shhhh" he said softly as he gently placed a finger over her lips. They gazed into each other's eyes, savoring the moment. Sirius moved his face closer to hers and moved his hand so that it was now below her chin.  
  
"Happy Christmas" she said in a whisper.  
  
"Happy Christmas" he whispered back huskily gazing into her eyes.  
  
Auria felt her knees go weak and her head begin to spin. His face moved closer and closer to hers. Auria closed her eyes and tilted her head just slightly. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, his hand still under her chin. Finally, their lips touched. His felt warm and soft against hers. Auria opened her mouth slightly to lengthen the kiss. After a few moments they parted, but remained staring at each other, a million thoughts passing through each of their minds.  
  
"Finally, I got to kiss her, uninterrupted" thought Sirius. "I've wanted to do that for months.  
  
"He is such a good kisser." Auria thought to herself. Suddenly a face appeared in the space between the beds.  
  
"Hey, are you guys ever going to come back?" asked James.  
  
Auria and Sirius grinned at each other and then returned, hand in hand, to the group. When James saw what Sirius had gotten her he elbowed his best friend and said "smooth, Padfoot, very smooth." Sirius playfully elbowed him back.  
  
"Let's go get breakfast, I'm starved" said Peter.  
  
They all agreed. The boys went back to their own dormitory to get dressed and 10 minutes later the six of them headed out the portrait whole and down to the Great Hall. Sirius knew, as he watched Auria descending the stairs in front of him, that this was going to be the best Christmas ever. 


	16. The Ball

Ok, the spacing is fixed. The weird symbols represent quotes and commas. Sorry, that's the best I can do.  
  
The rest of Christmas day was spent enjoying their new presents, having a snowball fight, and looking through Sirius' new prank book. To their surprise it had a whole chapter on Dance's, Ball's and Parties, making it very difficult to decide which one to do. Finally they decided on prank # 287 and began collecting the supplies they would need. At 5 o'clock the girls officially decided that it was time to start getting ready for the ball. As Auria walked up the stairs she could just hear Sirius mutter, "3 hours. How can it take 3 hours to put on a dress?" She looked over the wall to see the three other boys shrug their shoulders. Sighing, she opened the door to the dormitory and went inside.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius kept checking his watch. It was 7:55 and if Auria didn't come down soon they were going to be late. Everyone else had already left the common room and agreed to meet in the Entrance Hall. Finally Sirius saw the door open. Auria slowly made her way down the stairs, stopping in front of the same window that she had her first morning in Gryffindor. Like before, Sirius gazed at her open mouthed. He thought she looked like a fairy princess. Her blue dress accentuated her body and the silver gems shimmered when she moved. Her hair was down but held back by two small braids, and her new earrings sparkled silver. In the moonlight Auria's eyes sparkled and to Sirius she seemed to be surrounded by a white light. This would not be the last time he'd see her this way.  
  
Auria grinned and walked down the stairs towards him. Silently he lay a gentle kiss on her lips, and then whispered, "you look so beautiful."  
  
"Thank you" she replied. "You look very," she paused looking him up and down, "very good" she said seductively. Sirius just wanted to grab her and kiss her forever, but he restrained himself. He was wearing a tuxedo and a new robe. His hair was brushed put still fell gently into his eyes.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.  
  
"We shall" she replied linking her arm into his. They left the common room and made their way down to the entrance hall to meet everyone else.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius and Auria paused at the top of the stairs to the Entrance Hall to look around. Lily looked up and gazed at them.  
  
"That is one very good looking couple, tthey look like the King and Queen of Hogwarts" she said to her date Alex, a good looking 7th year Ravenclaw. The next moment she was suddenly filled with a sense of foreboding. Lily turned around to find Snape looking at Sirius and Auria as well, but with a sort of glazed, distant look in his eyes. By the time she had turned back around they were nearly at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" asked James, falling silent when he saw Auria. "Wow, you look, um, nice."  
  
"Thanks" she replied politely. Sirius glared at him.  
  
James' date was not quite so pretty. He was going with Emily, a Hufflepuff 5th year, who had pimples and stringy blonde hair. Lupin's date was Jade, a pale, black haired Gryffindor 7th year.  
  
"Going for the older girls huh?" asked Auria playfully when she saw them.  
  
Lupin nodded and blushed. Peter was going with Alice Cunningham, a small, twitchy Ravenclaw 4th year.  
  
"And Peterâ€™s going for the younger ones" laughed Sirius. Peter glared at him and looked away. It was difficult for Peter to ever find a date for these sorts of events, and he was very proud this year of having had the courage to ask someone. After commenting on everyone else's clothing the group was its way inside. In place of the usual house tables, several round candle lit ones set for 10 had been set up all over the hall. They found an empty one and sat down. A few moments later Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.  
  
"Welcome" he began with outstretched arms, "to the annual Hogwarts Christmas Ball. Tonight you will enjoy an excellent Christmas dinner and will have the opportunity to dance to the music of Bertie's Boys. A loud cheer rose up at the naming of the band, and several of the girls, including Lily and Auria squealed. The boys glared at them and they quickly stopped. "Now" said Dumbledore, once the room was quiet again, "Let the feast begin." The plates on the table filled with food and everyone began to eat.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As soon as everyone was finished eating and the plates were cleared the round tables vanished. Dumbledore made a stage out of thin air and moments later Bertie's Boys arrived. All four members were very handsome and each was dressed in a different color.  
  
"Tommy's my favorite" Auria whispered to Lily.  
  
"Mine too" she replied.  
  
"Which one is Tommy?" asked Sirius.  
  
"The green one" Auria and Lily said in unison in a how-could-you-not-know- that tone of voice.  
  
Bertie's Boys finished setting up and began to play. Soon the dance floor was filled with people, but Auria and Sirius remained sitting in the chairs against the wall. Auria kept throwing Sirius sidelong glances and then looking out at the dance floor, but he didn't seem to notice. Finally she kept staring at him until he was forced to look at her.  
  
"I can't dance" he spat out quickly at then looked away.  
  
An awkward silence followed, until Auria said, "I can't dance either."  
  
"What?" he said looking at her confused. "But you're a girl."  
  
"So?" she snapped and then more softly added, "I've never taken a dance class in my life. I was never the magical tap or high float ballet type growing up. I was too busy getting in trouble."  
  
Sirius grinned at her and stood up. "Would you like to dance?" he asked extending his hand.  
  
"What?" Now it was Auria's turn to be confused.  
  
"Well if neither of us can dance then I don't have to worry about making a fool of myself in front of you."  
  
Auria smiled gently at him. "I would love to dance" she said taking his hand.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
20 minutes and some very stepped on feet later James came over to tell them that it was time. The Marauders, Lily and Auria made their was over to the drinks table. They all filled their glasses with punch. Then out of his breast pocket Sirius pulled out a tiny vial and poured its contents into the punch bowl. The six of them picked up their drinks and inconspicuously made their way to the chairs against the wall. Ten minutes later several of the students began doing ballet steps during a very fasted paced song. Each one looked very confused and the boys especially, looked incredible embarrassed. Everyone slowly stopped dancing and began to move off the dance floor until only the ballet ones where left. The entire school was laughing hysterically and when the six friends looked up they found that even some of the teachers were having a hard time suppressing a grin.  
  
"It's too bad we didn't have time to make the potion that would have turned their robes into tutus" sighed Sirius.  
  
"I know, I think you'd look just adorable in pink" giggled Auria and sending everyone into hysterics again. Sirius glared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter himself.  
  
A few minutes later the potion had warn off and everyone resumed dancing (normally). Sirius and Auria where out on the dance floor when the first slow song began. Unsure of what to do they looked around at everyone else. They figured out where the hands and arms were supposed to go and soon they looked just like every other couple. Half way through the song Sirius tightened his grasp oh her waist and gently pulled Auria in closer to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Srius raised his arm and moved a piece of hair from her eyes. He gently ran his hand down the side of her face until it was just below her jaw. Then he lifted her face to his and they kissed. It was a deep, passionate kiss, and neither cared if anyone else was watching. Finally they parted and Auria rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"This is the perfect moment" she thought to herself. The song ended but another slow one followed. They were just getting ready to go and sit down at the beginning of a third slow one, when someone called out to Auria. She spun around.  
  
"May I have this next dance?" asked a boy. He was tall and handsome with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He wore black pants, a deep vest and a dress robe lined with silver. Auria looked at Sirius who shrugged, so she turned back to the boy and said  
  
"Um, alright."  
  
"He actually looks a little like James" she thought to herself as she followed him onto the dance floor.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Auria asked the boy once they had started dancing.  
  
"Tommy" answered the boy.  
  
"Like the member of Bertie's Boys! That's cool," she said brightly glancing at the band.  
  
As soon as she looked away the boy grimaced, obviously not wanting to be compared to the group. Auria looked down at Tommy's robes and saw that he was in Slytherin. She did her best to suppress an insult.  
  
"What year are you in?"  
  
"Seventh" Tommy answered quietly.  
  
"Oh right" Auria had been wondering why she'd never seen him around. It just occurred to her that she only really knew the Slytherin's in 6th year, Snape and his friends.  
  
Tommy tried to pull her in a little closer, but she gently resisted and said, "I have a boyfriend remember?"  
  
"I know" he replied sounding almost disappointed. "You look very beautiful tonight" he said a moment later.  
  
"Thank you" she replied, blushing.  
  
They didn't speak for the remainder of the song. When it was over Tommy took hold of her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for the dance."  
  
"Wow, you're hands are really cold" she replied, surprised that they had felt like ice. Tommy simple smirked at her and walked off towards a group of Slytherin's. Auria shrugged and walked back towards her friends.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Sirius the instant she arrived.  
  
"Tommy" Auria replied. "Some 7th year."  
  
"Oh" Sirius answered looking relieved.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing happened" she said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Good" he replied taking hold of her hand. Sirius began talking to Remus, so Auria sat and watched everyone else dancing. She looked around for Tommy but he was nowhere to be found. Shrugging again she casually looked up at the teacher's table. Dumbledore was standing up staring intently at the large doors. Auria followed his gaze just in time to the see the edge of a silver lined robe disappear behind a door. She looked back at Dumbledore, and caught, what she thought, was the slightest hint of fear in his eyes. Auria blink and looked again, but Dumbledore eyes now had that happy sparkle. Just then Sirius asked her to dance again, and they spent the rest of the ball in each other's arms, and stepping on each other's feet. 


	17. Quidditch by Candlelight

At midnight the ball ended and everyone began heading off towards their common rooms. Upon reaching Gryffindor tower the Marauders and Auria decided that, unlike everyone else, they were not tired. Instead of heading up to bed they sat down in the couches in front of the fireplace and tried to decide what to do.  
  
"We could get food from the kitchens" suggested Lupin.  
  
"I'm not really hungry," replied Sirius.  
  
"Neither am I" added James.  
  
"We could play a prank on the Slytherins" said Peter.  
  
"That would be fun" answered Auria. "Accept that they're all in their common room, and we don't know where that is.  
  
"Plus, we've already played a prank tonight. If we do to many Dumbledore might actually have to punish us" Sirius said, a far off look in his eyes at the memory of that night's prank.  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"We could play some midnight Quidditch" said James excitedly as he looked out the window. It was a clear cold night, with very little wind.  
  
"That sounds fun," said Sirius happily. "And it even includes having to sneak around the school."  
  
Everyone agreed that it sounded like a good idea. They all snuck up to their dormitory rooms and changed into their regular clothes and warmest cloaks. Ten minutes later they were sneaking down through secret passageways towards the Entrance Hall.  
  
"James" Auria whispered to him. I don't have a broom stick here at school. I left it at home. Do you have another one?"  
  
"No. We'll just break into the broom closet and "borrow" some" he said making quotation marks with his hands.  
  
"Ok" she replied grinning.  
  
They reached the great oak doors and slowly pushed them open. One of the doors made a loud creaking sound. Everyone paused, holding their breath. There were too many of them to use James' cloak so if anyone found them they'd all be in big trouble. After a few seconds of tense silence they pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped out into the cold Christmas night.  
  
"Ah, it's really cold out," gasped Auria, pulling her cloak in tighter.  
  
"I'll keep you warm" grinned Sirius, putting his arm around her. She smiled and snuggled into his body as they made their way towards the pitch.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In no time James had broken the lock on the broom closet and taken out three extra brooms and a set of Quidditch balls. James and Sirius rode their cleansweeps while Auria, Remus and Peter rode the shooting stars. As soon as they were up in the air James began barking out instructions.  
  
"Ok, Padfoot, you'll play chaser, Moony you'll be beater against Sirius and Wormtail you'll be keeper. What position did you play for Ravenclaw?" he asked Auria.  
  
"Chaser" she replied flying over to him.  
  
"Ok then you'll be a chaser and I'll be Seeker, as usual."  
  
Everyone took their positions while James released the balls.  
  
"Hang on" cried Auria. "There's not enough light." She flew around the pitch, waving her wand, shouting a spell. On each of the seats a candle appeared, making it seem like they were in a circle of fire.  
  
"How romantic" laughed Sirius as he flew next to her. "Quidditch by candle light."  
  
"I know" she said, trying to sound seductive but ending up laughing. Sirius leaned over and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Watch out!" cried Lupin. They parted and not a second later a bludger flew between them.  
  
James was laughing so hard he nearly fell of his broom.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They played for nearly an hour, until all their hands and faces were frozen. In the end Sirius and Auria had racked up 130 points against Peter, and James had caught the snitch 14 times. As they were landing a bludger narrowly missed Auria's arm and smashed into Peter's face. He screamed and fell off his broom, which was only four feet from the ground. Everyone rushed over to him, except for James, who was trying to lock up the bludger.  
  
"Peter, mate, are you ok?" asked Sirius, nervously leaning over his friend.  
  
Peter's face was covered in blood. His nose was obviously broken and both his eyes were beginning to swell shut.  
  
"I know this sounds mean, but if we take him to Pomfrey we're all going to be in big trouble" said James, making his way over to them. They all looked at each other.  
  
"Alright, alright" said Auria, bending down to Peter. "I can heal him if you promise not to tell anyone that I can do this kind of magic. I'm not supposed to be able to, and the Ministry might expel me if they find out."  
  
Sirius, James and Remus all muttered an ok. She drew out her wand and pointed it at Peter's nose.  
  
"Reparo cartilage" she whispered and Peter's nose snapped back into place. Then she pointed her wand at his bruised eyes. "Dissapiro" she said doing a complex swirl with her wand. The bruises vanished. Peter slowly got to his feet feeling his nose and eyes.  
  
"Wow, thanks" he exclaimed, smiling at her.  
  
"You're welcome" she replied, returning the smile.  
  
"When did you learn to do that?" asked Sirius.  
  
"This year, after my father was murdered. He died because I didn't know how to heal him and I don't want that to happen to anyone else" she replied staring straight at him.  
  
"But I thought only healers and advanced wizards and witches could do those spells. You must be pretty powerful" said Peter.  
  
She looked at him oddly for a moment, suddenly feeling nervous, but then it wore off and  
  
"I guess so" she said shrugging  
  
"Let's go back up to the school. I'm freezing" said Lupin beginning to walk towards the school. After putting the broomsticks and Quidditch balls away they silently crept back up to the school.  
  
"Oh, wait, I almost forgot," said Auria turning around. With another quick swish of her wand and the mutter of "extinguish" all the candles at the pitch disappeared. They reached the doors and snuck inside. A moment later Sirius had pulled out Marauders map and they were all following him back towards the common room. Once inside everyone said good night to each other and headed up the stairs, leaving Sirius and Auria alone.  
  
"Thank you," she said smiling widely. "I had a great night."  
  
"So did I" replied Sirius.  
  
He bent down and kissed her. Although still cold from outside his lips felt warm against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer, running his hand up and down her back. They parted after a few minutes, said goodnight and went their separate ways up the stairs. Just as she reached the door, Auria turned back to look at him. He looked back just at the same time. Their eyes met and they smiled. They got into separate beds that night, but fell asleep with the same single thought in mind.  
  
"I wish this night had never ended, and I can't wait to see them in the morning."  
  
Note: Thanks to RnRforever for the bludger, beater error. 


	18. The Book of Ancient Magic

By the time the Marauders, Auria and Lily had woken up the next morning almost all the other Gryffindors had already gone home for the holidays, including Peter. Only two first years and a third year were left, but they stayed away from the older students. At 11 o'clock the group headed down to the Great Hall for brunch.  
  
"My feet still hurt," said Auria yawning as they walked down the third staircase.  
  
"Would you like me to carry you?" said Sirius.  
  
"No, no" she squealed as he picked her up in his arms and carried her down the rest of the staircase.  
  
When they reached the bottom he started to tickle her.  
  
"No, stop" she laughed as she tried to get away. Suddenly Sirius stumbled and tripped.  
  
The two of them went flying across the hall and crashed through a set of doors.  
  
"Why hello love," said Sirius with a mischievous grin, who was lying on top of Auria. He bent his face down and kissed her, ignoring the hysterical laughter that was coming from everyone outside in the hall.  
  
"Mr. Black, Mrs. Jacobs" said a voice from above them. "A library is no place for behavior like this." Sirius gave Auria a grin before rolling off her and looking up. There was Madame Pince looming over them and looking very angry. "Five points each from Gryffindor for this inappropriate behavior, and I think I shall have to tell Dumble"  
  
"We're sorry" interrupted Auria getting to her feet. "We actually came here for a reason."  
  
"Oh really" said Pince skeptically. Sirius looked at Auria confused.  
  
"I was wondering if you had any copies of a certain book?" she continued, ignoring Sirius' look.  
  
"Does this book have a title?" Pince replied coldly.  
  
"The Book of Ancient Magic" said Auria defiantly.  
  
Madame Pince cocked her head and stared at her. "You would find that book in the restricted section, but not likely you would ever get the permission to take it out."  
  
"Oh I'll get it" Auira said challengingly.  
  
"There's no point dear" Pince said cruelly. "Someone stole that book a long time ago."  
  
"Oh" Auria replied quietly, looking extremely disappointed.  
  
She turned and left so quickly that Sirius had to jog to keep up with her. They walked through the castle in silence until they found their friends waiting for them at the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"Did you get in trouble?" asked James.  
  
"Pince was just bursting with Christmas joy wasn't she?" laughed Lily.  
  
Everyone else nodded and chuckled. They went into the hall and sat down. To Sirius' relief Auria's mood brightened as she retold the story over brunch.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After brunch they all headed back to the common room. They were just about to climb through the portrait whole when they heard footsteps behind them. Turning around they saw Professor McGonagall walking down the hall towards them.  
  
"What are your plans for the day?" she demanded.  
  
"We, um, haven't really decided what we were going to do yet," said James politely. McGonagall glared at them.  
  
"Probably homework" added Lupin quickly.  
  
"Well I have to go to Diagon Alley today to pick up some supplies, and" she said dramatically. "If you all promise to behave and not cause any trouble you may come with me."  
  
"Really?" exclaimed Auria, unable to believe her luck. McGonagall nodded. "We promise to be good then," she said happily.  
  
Everyone else turned to look at her, confused as to why she was so excited to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Alright" said McGonagall sighing. "Then go get what you'll need right now, and meet me in the Entrance Hall in half an hour. Oh and don't tell anyone I'm taking you, the other houses might feel that this is unfair." They all nodded and rushed inside to collect their things.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Half an hour later they were all standing, dressed in their warmest clothing, in the Entrance Hall. They followed Professor McGonagall into Hogmeade and down one of the back alleys. While they walked through the town, Auria kept looking around nervously. Sirius saw this and took hold of her hand.  
  
"He won't show up in broad day light with tons of people around" he whisper, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I guess" she replied glancing down a street.  
  
"But if he does, I'll protect you" he said proudly, puffing out his chest.  
  
"Ok" giggled Auria rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, really, I mean it," said Sirius stopping and standing in front of her. Auria began to say something but stopped, the look on his face was one of such determination that she knew he was completely serious. Auria reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of his face.  
  
"I know you do" she replied softly. She reached down and held his hand. Then they started walking after McGonagall.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Um, Professor, why are we down an alley?" asked Lily, when they had stopped.  
  
"Because we don't want people to see us," she replied, pulling a long gold necklace out of her pocket. She pulled out her wand and tapped the necklace while muttering a spell. "It's a portkey," she said holding it up. Everyone placed their hand on the necklace. "Ready?" she asked looking around. Everyone nodded in agreement. "One, two, three."  
  
Auria felt the pull around the navel and not a second later her feet hit the cobblestones. They were standing behind the wall that led to Diagon Alley. McGonagall tapped the wall with her wand and the familiar archway appeared. "We will meet back here at 4 o'clock. You had all better be on time," she said sternly before heading off into the crowd.  
  
"Excellent" said James, grinning at Sirius. "Where shall we start?"  
  
"Flourish and Blotts" said Auria quickly.  
  
"What, why?" James asked in a disbelieving tone. "I need to see if they have the book I was looking for at Hogwarts" she explained. "Please, it will only take a moment, and then we can go where ever you want" she added, glancing over at a joke shop.  
  
"Sure" said Sirius.  
  
"Thanks" she replied smiling at him, while James rolled his eyes.  
  
They headed over towards the bookshop and went inside.  
  
"I was wondering if you had a certain book, The Book of Ancient Magic," she said to the clerk.  
  
"Yes, we have it. Come, follow me," he said, sounding oddly excited. Everybody made their way towards the very back of the shop. The clerk stopped in front of a glass case. "There is it," he said tapping on the glass. Auria looked inside. There was the book, lying on a piece of purple velvet.  
  
"May I look at it?" she asked.  
  
"Only if you intend to buy it," replied the clerk pointing to a price tag in the corner. She leaned over and gasped silently. It cost 5000 galleons. However, she turned back to the man, her mind already made up. "I need this book" she thought. "I know this is wrong but I need the information."  
  
"I do intend to buy it," she said in a serious tone. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily stared at her. The clerk eyed her suspiciously, but eventually deciding that she was completely serious, began to unlock the case. He took out the huge, leather bound book and laid it down carefully on a nearby table.  
  
"Why is it so expensive?" she asked running her hand down silver and black decorated cover. "Because it's a very rare book. This is one of the only copies in Britain, except for the one at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, I see" she replied smiling slightly.  
  
Just then another customer came into the store. "Be careful with it," said the clerk as he left to deal with the customer. "I'll be back in a moment."  
  
The instant he was out of sight Auria opened the book and began madly flipping through the pages.  
  
"What's in there that you need so badly?" asked Sirius.  
  
"You'll see soon enough" she said grinning. "Can you and James keep watch? And can you" she said pointing to Remus, "keep him busy."  
  
"Sure" they replied in unison.  
  
"Why?" asked Remus.  
  
"Because I need to copy out a few things," she explained quickly. The boys left to take their places. Auria found the page she was looking for and in an instant had pulled a quill, some parchment and a bottle of ink out of her bag. She began to copy down a specific part and had been madly copying out a particularly long paragraph when her quill broke.  
  
"Oh no" she moaned and then turning to Lily said "Can you keep my page? I need to get another quill."  
  
Lily nodded. She put her finger on the page and watched as Auria snuck towards the front of the store. A moment later she returned with a new quill in hand. Lily quickly flipped back to Auria's page. Auria kept writing for a few more minutes until Sirius whispered that the man was coming back. Turning around, she saw the clerk walking back towards them, followed by Remus carrying an armload of books. Auria quickly jammed the parchment, quill and ink into her bag and pretended to look very interested in a particular paragraph.  
  
"So, what do you think?" asked the clerk curtly.  
  
"Well, actually, I was surprised to find that it was not as throughout and informative as I expected it to be. I don't think I'm going to buy it after all. I'm terribly sorry to have troubled you," she said sweetly.  
  
"Don't worry," said the clerk sounding disappointed. "It was no trouble at all."  
  
The group of friends left the store as quickly as they could. James decided that they should all head to the joke shop. After a large restocking of prank supplies, the rest of the afternoon was spent wandering in and out of stores and drinking hot chocolate, and laughing at Auria and Sirius after they got caught making out in a change room at Madame Malkins. No matter how fascinating the new broom sticks, pets or potions, all Auria wanted to do was head back to the school to read over the notes she had copied down. However, she was in for a big surprise, one that would almost distract her completely from doing the new spell she had spent months preparing for. 


	19. The Brother

At 3:50 James finally decided that they had spent enough time in Quality Quidditch Supplies. The instant James turned to leave everyone else bolted for the door and ran outside.  
  
"I love Quidditch, I play Quidditch, but an hour and a half looking at brooms is just too much," exclaimed Auria as they waited outside for James.  
  
"Tell me about it" sighed Lily, who had been bored from the moment they had walked in.  
  
"James, hurry up, McGonagall's going to kill us if we're late" Sirius yelled.  
  
"I'm here," said James, dashing out on to the street. "Let's go."  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at their watches.  
  
"We'd better hurry up," Remus said.  
  
They ran off towards the Leaky Cauldron, dodging and ducking shoppers as they went. Just as Auria was about to turn the last corner she ran into a large group of children. She swerved to her left to try and avoid them but tripped on one of their legs and tumbled down a staircase. She lay at the bottom for a few minutes too bruised to get up. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice coming down the stairs. Scrambling to her feet she quickly limped farther down the alley, turned onto a narrow dirty street and hid in a dark doorway.  
  
"They had to be stone stairs didn't they" she thought to herself as she rubbed her elbow. Licking her lips she tasted blood and knew that she had scrapped at least one of her knees.  
  
The rustling of footsteps could be heard walking down her street, so Auria pressed herself even harder against the door. Holding her breath she heard them stop only a few feet ahead of her.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" asked the familiar voice. "Going home for the holidays?"  
  
Curiosity got the best of Auria and she poked her head around the corner. By the dim light of only a few candles Auria could just make out the man that had spoken. He was young, in his mid twenties with long blonde hair and rich robes. Auria knew that the man was Lucius Malfoy. She had seen him a few times when her father had brought her along when he went to work at the Ministry. He had told her that he was a pure blood promoter, and was probably a Death Eater. Looking beyond him she was that there were two more strong, but dumb looking men with him and one very nervous looking boy. One of the men turned around and she quickly ducked back inside the doorway.  
  
"Nobody told me I could not spend Christmas with my family, away from my irritating brother" replied the boy defiantly.  
  
"And how, from the comfort of your home did you expect to keep an eye on your brother and his stupid little girlfriend. The Dark Lord is not pleased with you," sneered Malfoy. "He has been forced to resort to other, more dangerous means, to keep an eye on the girl."  
  
"I'm so sorry to have put the Dark Lord in danger," replied the boy, his voice beginning to crack. "Please, ask his greatness for mercy."  
  
Auria peeked around again to see the boy bent down kissing the hem of Malfoy's cloak.  
  
"You'll have to ask mercy from the Master himself" said Malfoy coldly, kicking the boy.  
  
He fell back onto the cobblestones with a whimper.  
  
"Now get up, we will contact you when it is time for your meeting with the Dark Lord." Malfoy grabbed the boy's cloak and hauled him to his feet.  
  
"Thank you for your mercy" replied the boy and began walking towards Auria.  
  
He was just about to pass her hiding spot when Malfoy called "stop."  
  
"Can you not feel that the Dark Lord wishes to see you now" he said striding towards him.  
  
He grabbed the boy's hand and pushed up his sleeve. It took all the willpower Auria owned not to gasp. On the boy's forearm was a large black tattoo in the shape of a skull with a snake coming out of one of the eyes.  
  
Malfoy pushed the boy so that he was standing directly in front of Auira. Auria pressed herself against the door as hard as she could.  
  
"Now we shall we how truly noble is the house of Black" said Malfoy.  
  
If Auria had not been holding her breath she would have gasped, for the boy had turned so that now she could see his face. It was Sirius' brother, Regulus Black.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The four of them marched right past Auria and went through one of the doors farther down the alley. Once they were gone Auria slumped to the ground shaking. She could not believe that Regulus was a Death Eater, especially when his brother was so kind, and didn't hate Mudbloods at all.  
  
"Or does he" she thought to herself. "Maybe he's a Death Eater too, and is dating me so that he can give Voldemort detailed reports on my actions? The noble house of Black, are they all Voldemort supporters?" Her mind was in a panic.  
  
She slowly got to her feet and quietly made her way back down the street. Just as she reached the bottom of the staircase she noticed the sign on the wall. It read Knockturn Alley. Shuddering she ran up the stairs and into the fading winter's sunlight of Diagon Alley.  
  
Upon reaching the Leaky Cauldron she saw Professor McGonagall's face go from intensely angry to wrinkled with worry.  
  
"What happened to you? Where have you been?" she demanded.  
  
"I tripped over some kid and fell down the stairs to Knockturn Alley" she replied lowering her head.  
  
In the regular daylight Auria could finally figure out just how wounded she was. Both her knees were cut and there was blood on her pants. Her elbow was red and sore while her lip was puffy and very swollen. On top of the injuries Auria was covered in dirty snow and dust.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Sirius, running over to her.  
  
She looked up at him frightened. He reached out to touch her face and she backed away. Sirius looked at her confused.  
  
"No, it, um, hurts" she lied.  
  
"Oh right" he replied disbelievingly.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
Five voices muttered a yes.  
  
"Alright, then let's get back to the school" and to Auria added "and fix you up."  
  
She pulled out the necklace and they portkeyed back to Hogmeade.  
  
On the way back up to the school Auria walked next to McGonagall and kept refusing help from Sirius. Once inside she was sent up to the hospital wing and looked after by Madame Pomfrey. The nurse insisted that Auria stay over night and have no visitors. Auria was secretly thankful that she did not have to see Sirius. 


	20. Bit by the Spider, Saved by the Snake

As the holiday's progressed Auria became more and more paranoid about Sirius. The more she thought about the possibility of him being a Death Eater the more probable it seemed. She knew nothing of his family, except that they were purebloods, and nothing of his past. Since the beginning of the year she had noticed that once a month he would sneak off at night, and now she wondered if he was going to see Voldemort. She continued to speak with Sirius but she would not let him kiss or get very close to her. Sirius couldn't understand why she was acting this way, and whenever he confronted her about it she would change the subject. Finally, the day before classes were to resume, Sirius' frustration reached its peak. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled, as she backed away from one of his attempts to hold her hand. James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin and Auria were sitting in the common room finishing up some last minute homework.  
  
"Nothing" she replied nervously.  
  
Everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Nothing! Well if nothing's wrong then why are you acting so coldly towards me? You refuse to be alone in a room with me, you won't let me kiss you or even hold your hand. I thought you liked me," he screamed.  
  
"I do, it's just" she said quietly.  
  
"It's just what huh?" he said throwing a book across the room.  
  
Auria backed up startled.  
  
"Everything was fine between us, and then BANG, you've changed completely. Now you treat me like I'm diseased or something." He continued, kicking a table.  
  
"Well maybe you are!" she screamed back. "How do I know, I don't know anything about you. You know my secrets and yet I don't know any of yours. What else are you hiding from me huh? What else don't I know about you or your family, or your past, or where you go once a month. You haven't given me a lot of reasons to trust you Sirius"  
  
Ignoring the confused look on Sirius' face she stormed out of the common room. Auria began to cry as she ran through the school. She reached the front doors and stepped out into the cold night. After looking around for a moment she sprinted down the steps, across the grass and into the forbidden forest. Without paying attention to where she was going Auria walked deeper and deeper into the forest, until only small streaks of moonlight filtered down through the trees. Tired, she slumped down and leaned against the trunk of a large tree.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She had been sobbing for more then 20 minutes when he arrived. Auria was crying so loudly that she did not hear him approach.  
  
"Why are you crying?" softly asked a cold voice.  
  
As Auria looked up her breath caught in her throat. There, standing directly in front of her was Lord Voldemort. His hood was down and she could see his pale white face and cold red eyes. She jumped up and pulled out her wand.  
  
"If I had wanted to kill you I would have done it already. Now why are you crying?" he repeated.  
  
"It's none of your business" she spat back.  
  
"Tell me" he said more sternly.  
  
"Why do you care?" she said angrily.  
  
"I want to know" he replied casually.  
  
"I got in a fight with my boyfriend" Auria answered flatly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Auria just stared at him confused. His interest in this was beginning to make her very nervous.  
  
"Nothing" she muttered.  
  
"Nothing?" he said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I have to go back to the school" she replied matter of factly. She began making her way sideways, never taking her eyes or her wand off of him.  
  
"Tell me what the fight was about" he said, finally drawing his wand.  
  
But before Auria could react something very large crashed into her. She went flying. Just before she hit the ground she saw something hit Voldemort as well. She was just beginning to get up when something sharp grabbed her around the waist and began to carry her deeper into the woods. Auria cried out in pain and twisted around to see her captor. She screamed. She was being held in the pincers of giant spider, it's huge eyes staring back at her, its mouth feelers moving wildly. Reaching for her wand she realized it was gone and began kicking and punching the spider. In response it tightened its grip on her waist and bit her arm.  
  
Auria screamed in pain, it felt like the pincers were going to cut her in half.  
  
"Let go of me, let me go!" she yelled into the forest. Then suddenly the full strength of the spider venom hit her. Her head began to swim, she was dizzy and her limbs felt heavy and numb. Finally the spider stopped and dropped her on the ground. The last thing Auria saw before she blacked out was a jet of red light flash through the air.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The nausea was worse then any stomach flu, the pain around her stomach worse then then any cramp. Auria scrunched up her eyes, trying to make the pain go away. However this only made it worse.  
  
"Sirius" she whispered feverishly. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but a hand pushed her back down.  
  
"Stay down, you'll feel better," and she did, for the pain at her waist was receding.  
  
Auria opened her eyes again and gasped, which nearly made her throw up. Voldemort was leaning over her, his wand pointed at her waist.  
  
"Get away from me" she whispered harshly.  
  
"Only if you want to die," he answered coldly.  
  
Auria sat up slowly and propped herself up on her elbows. She looked down at her waist and saw that Voldemort was working to heal the deep gashes made by the pincers. The cuts reached all the way around her stomach.  
  
"So it was trying to saw me in half" she thought.  
  
Hit by another wave of nausea she lay down again and moaned.  
  
"The venom will wear off in a couple of hours," Voldemort said without looking up.  
  
Just then Auria rolled over, got onto her hands and knees and threw up. Voldemort gently held her hair and waited until she was done. She rolled back face up and with a wave of his wand Voldemort cleaned up the mess.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.  
  
"Because you're no good to me dead," he replied pulling her shirt back down. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"  
  
Auria thought about it for a moment, slowly moving her legs and arms.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him deciding whether or not to tell him that her right arm was in a great deal of pain. Guessing that he'd already had plenty of chances to kill she rolled up her sleeve. He took hold of her arm, touched it with his wand and muttered a spell. The large gash vanished instantly.  
  
As another wave of nausea hit her, Auria could feel Voldemort's hand slide down her arm and into her hand.  
  
"Your hands are cold," she said, knowing that that phrase sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
"Join me, become one of my Death Eaters," he whispered. "Come with me and I will teach all I know." He paused and then added flatly, "and your boyfriend can come too."  
  
Auria's eyes widened and her mind cleared slightly. This time she was hit by a wave of relief instead of nausea. Sirius was not a Death Eater.  
  
"I have to get back to the school" she replied urgently letting go of his hand. She slowly got to her feet, leaned heavily upon a tree and looked up to see that she was near the edge of the forest. "I have to go back," she repeated, stumbling over roots as she walked. Voldemort stood up and watched her go. She had just reached the last set of trees when he called out.  
  
"You might be needing this," he said holding up her wand. He walked towards her and placed it in her outstretched hand. In the moonlight she could she that he had a large gash on the side of his head, and that the blood that trickled down his face matched to color of his eyes.  
  
"Thank you" she replied gratefully, implying that she was thankful not only for the wand but for saving her life.  
  
"What about my offer?" he asked as she began to walk away again.  
  
Auria turned around, stood up straight and glared at him. "You killed my father," she said icily.  
  
"You killed my Death Eater" he replied softly.  
  
"Then we're even" she said narrowing her eyes, and then without a second look back turned around and headed up towards the school.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auria had just reached the second floor when she saw someone running at her. Leaning heavily on the banister she waited for them. She felt so sick that she did not care if it was a teacher coming to get her in trouble.  
  
"Auria, what happened, where have you been" asked Sirius, and then seeing her face whispered, "Merlin's Beard, what happened to you?" Her face was covered in dirt, there were twigs in her hair and she looked deathly pale.  
  
"I had a little run in with a spider," she said wearily.  
  
"Come, we have to get you to the hospital wing. I've been looking all over for you," he said in a worried tone.  
  
Putting her arm around his shoulder he began to lead her towards the hospital wing.  
  
"Wait, wait" she said. Sirius stopped and let her lean against the wall. "I'm sorry about before," she panted.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok" Sirius said gently. "We can talk about this later."  
  
"No, now" she replied sternly but then paused trying to figure out what to say. "You're brother's a Death Eater and I thought you were one too" she blurted out. "I saw him talking with some people in Knockturn Alley. I'm sorry," she added, figuring that the news would hurt him.  
  
"Oh, I know" he said.  
  
"What!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I know he's a Death Eater. My parents support him. That's why I ran away last summer, because I couldn't stand being in with a family that supports Voldemort" he explained.  
  
Auria opened her mouth to say something but Sirius spoke again.  
  
"I should have warned you about my family after I asked you to the Ball. You thought I was a Death Eater?" he said disbelievingly.  
  
"No, not really I guess. I was just being paranoid. The people at Knockturn Alley said that your brother was supposed to watch us, and me especially, so I thought that maybe you were told to watching me as well. Sirius I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok," he said hugging her. "I have some big secrets I probably should have told you about earlier. I can understand your paranoia. I'd be untrusting of people if Voldemort's Death Eaters kept showing up all over the place too.  
  
"But I should have trusted you, I do trust" but Sirius placed his hand over her mouth and kissed her forehead. He gently moved a strand of hair away from her face and looked her straight in the eye and whispered, "I know you do."  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews!!!! 


	21. Recovery

Madame Pomfrey let out a scream when she saw Auria enter the hospital wing.  
  
"What in the name of Godric has happened to you now girl?" she asked rushing over.  
  
"I had a little run in with a spider," Auria said meekly.  
  
Sirius walked her over to a bed and helped her sit down. Auria leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes, still very nauseous.  
  
"You went out into the Forbidden Forest then, tut tut" Pomfrey scolded, clicking her teeth.  
  
"Yes" Auria replied, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Where did the spider bite you?" asked the nurse grabbing a potion out of a nearby drawer.  
  
Auria slowly took her torn cloak off and pointed to a gash in the sleeve of her white shirt.  
  
"There's nothing there dear" replied Pomfrey.  
  
"What?" replied Auria, slightly startled. She twisted her arm around and looked through the whole. Sure enough the bite mark was gone.  
  
"He must have healed it while I was still unconscious" she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh right" Auria said aloud, leaning back again. "I've taught myself how to do some basic healing spells so I fixed it myself. I just forgot."  
  
"Really?" asked Madame Pomfrey skeptically.  
  
Sirius was looking at Auria rather nervously. She glanced at Sirius and then quickly looked away.  
  
"Because you need to know some fairly advanced magic to heal a spider bite. If you don't successfully get all the venom out then when you heal it, it will leave a nasty scar" Pomfrey continued.  
  
"I know" Auria said quietly and then to avoid the topic added, "I want to be a healer when after I graduate." This was not a total lie; Auria just did not intend to become a regular sort of healer.  
  
"Really! Well, that's just wonderful" the nurse said puffing up proudly.  
  
"And you healed the cuts where the spider grabbed you?" Sirius questioned sounding suspicious.  
  
"What?" Auria replied confused.  
  
"Judging by the twigs and dirt in your hair, I'd say the spider dragged you along the ground."  
  
"Yes it did, and yes, I did heal them myself. I got away pretty quickly so the cuts weren't too deep" she said avoiding Sirius' eyes.  
  
"Alright, that's enough conversation for one night. This girl needs her rest" Madame Pomfrey said glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Can't he stay?" Auria pleaded.  
  
"No, no! He can come see you in the morning" she said sounding exasperated.  
  
"I'll be back at dawn," Sirius said, looking at Auria.  
  
She smiled. He bent over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Auria was extremely thankful that he'd forgiven her. As Sirius headed towards the door he looked back and their eyes met. At that instant Auria knew that Sirius had figured out a little of what had happened in the woods, although it would not be until years later that he would come to know the full story. Auria broke the gaze and looked down at the floor.  
  
"I know you never would" Sirius said gently to her, not needing to finish the sentence. She looked up at him, smirked and shook her head just slightly to show that she agreed.  
  
"Good night love" he said turning to go.  
  
"Good night" she called after him. Auria watched him until he was out of sight before accepting the potion Pomfrey kept pushing towards her. After drinking several awful tasting potions Auria curled up in bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When Auria opened her eyes the next morning the winter sun was just beginning to shine through the windows. She sat up and stretched, feeling rested.  
  
"What do you know?" she thought to herself. "Voldemort was right, the venom did wear off after a couple of hours."  
  
She rubbed her eyes and looked around for a clock. Instead she spotted a familiar boy standing at the doorway to the hospital wing. Regulus Black took a few steps towards her and then stopped, looking for signs of the nurse.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked casually.  
  
Auria stared at him for a moment and then grinned.  
  
"You can tell him I'll fine."  
  
Regulus' eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Looking very frightened he quickly turned on his heel and jogged out of the room.  
  
Auria half laughed, half sighed to herself. She got out of bed, dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, thankfully without much fuss from Pomfrey. The instant she entered the hall she spotted Sirius waving to her. He had obviously been watching the door.  
  
"I did go see you at dawn, honestly, but Madame Pomfrey shooed me out before you woke up" he said standing up to greet her. Then suddenly he wrapped her up in a big hug and whispered, "I'm so glad you're alright."  
  
"Me too" she replied brightly and then noticing that the entire school was staring at them quickly sat down.  
  
"Yeah, the CRACK of dawn, woke us all up trying to find his clothes in the dark" said Lupin annoyed.  
  
Auria kissed Sirius on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks" she said piling her plate with eggs and bacon.  
  
McGonagall handed out their new timetables, which they all groaned at. After a very eventful break, life resumed to normal, for a week anyways.  
  
Note: Sorry this chapter isn't too eventful, but the next one will be, extremely. 


	22. Deep Kisses and Dark Magic

All the 6th years were loaded down with homework their first week back at school. The teachers' excuse was that they had to beginning preparing for their NEWTS. Each night from dinner until midnight the Marauder's and Auria tried desperately to finish all the work, usually falling asleep in the common room. Quidditch practice resumed, so James was out most of the time. Although he did manage to find the time to constantly remind them that Gryffindor's upcoming game, again Slytherin, was on Saturday.  
  
"How come you didn't try out for the Quidditch team?" Peter asked Auria Wednesday night, as they sat pouring over star charts.  
  
"I used to be a chaser for the Ravenclaw team" she replied. "It just wouldn't feel right to play for a different house. I'll try out next year though, if they need new people."  
  
Everyone thought about it for a moment and then agreed that that was a valid reason.  
  
"How come you didn't try out?" Auria asked Sirius.  
  
"Professor Verge gave me detention the night of tryouts, remember?" he replied, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Oh right, sorry" Auria replied wincing.  
  
"It's ok, I'll try out next year," he said shrugging.  
  
Despite all the homework, Auria and Sirius' relationship had cemented itself over the last few days. They could be seen holding hands in the hallway and sharing an occasional kiss between classes. The news that they were dating had spread like wildfire, and Auria now received angry glares from the majority of the school's female population.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh no, I've run out of ink" Auria exclaimed as she lay down her fifth piece of parchment.  
  
It was Thursday night and the Gryffindor's had a huge essay due for transfiguration class the next day.  
  
"You can use mine," said Sirius, pointing to a nearly full bottle sitting on the table in front of him.  
  
"It's ok, I have a spare one in my truck, I'll just go get it" Auria hopped off Sirius' lap and ran up the stairs to her dormitory room.  
  
She pulled her trunk out from under the bed and opened it. While pushing aside unused socks, quills and books, Auria came across the notes she had copied out of the Book of Ancient Magic in Diagon Alley.  
  
"I nearly forgot about these," she thought to herself.  
  
Carefully unfolding the parchment she looked around to make sure she was alone. Seeing that she was she sat down on the floor and began to read them. Scanning down the page Auria saw that she needed to perform the spell on a full moon. She pulled out a moon chart from her trunk and looked at it. The next full moon would be this coming Saturday.  
  
"I'll do it then" she thought.  
  
Reading through the rest she saw that could easily collect everything she would need. Quickly stuffing the notes back into her trunk she grabbed the bottle of ink, shoved the trunk back under her bed and went downstairs.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Sirius. "My lap was getting cold."  
  
Auria smiled at him and snuggled back into his lap, feeling his strong arms circle around her waist.  
  
"I had trouble finding it, my trunk is packed with stuff" she replied.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" asked Sirius seductively.  
  
"Girl stuff" she replied, smirking at him.  
  
Sirius decided not to ask any more questions.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. Auria was woken up very early by an owl nibbling her ear. She yawned and sat up.  
  
"Oh hello Veronica" she said to the owl, who instantly began zooming around the room. "Sirius sent you to wake me up didn't he?"  
  
Veronica hooted in response.  
  
"Alright well you can go back to the owlery now, I'm up" Auria said sleepily as she opened a window for the bird to fly out of.  
  
Veronica hooted again and flew out into the winter morning.  
  
After watching her go Auria turned around and wandered slowly back to her bed. She pulled out some clothes and was just getting ready to button up her shirt when she sat on something very painful. Jumping up she looked down to see what she'd sat on. It was the stem on the end of a large red rose. Auria gently picked it up and twirled it around in her fingers, dreamily thinking about Sirius. She laid it down to the table beside her bed, finished dressing and went downstairs.  
  
Sirius was waiting for her in the common room.  
  
"Good morning love" he said giving her a kiss.  
  
"Good morning, and thank you for the rose, it's beautiful."  
  
Auria noticed a flicker of confusion pass across Sirius' eyes, but in an instant it was gone and was replaced by a look of joy.  
  
"You're welcome," he said grinning, but as soon as she looked away a frown creased his forehead. "Ready for the match?" he asked following her out of the common room.  
  
"Yup" she replied brightly.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That morning James played one of the best games of his life. He caught the snitch in nearly record time, ending the game in just 7 minutes. That afternoon, in the Gryffindor common room, the only thing people could talk about was the match, except for Auria, who was thinking about the coming night event.  
  
"That was amazing," exclaimed Sirius, clapping James on the back. "You caught that Snitch five inches from stupid Snivellus' ear."  
  
"I know," said James proudly. He looked around the room to see Lily roll her eyes.  
  
"Not happy about the win Evans?" James called to her.  
  
"No I am" she called back. "I'm just tired of hearing you brag about it."  
  
"What's her problem?" he asked Sirius.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said casually. "She's just jealous Prongs."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes again and continued talking to Anne.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked Auria, taking a seat beside her.  
  
"Nothing" she replied.  
  
"You sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yup" she said, "I'm just kind of tired. Your owl got me up good and early this morning."  
  
"Hey! Veronica got something right for a change" Sirius exclaimed to himself.  
  
"So do I get a victory kiss?" he asked Auria, slipping his arm around her.  
  
"What? You didn't play," she said scrunching up her face.  
  
"I know, but Gryffindor won," Sirius said, giving her puppy eyes.  
  
Auria could never resist the puppy face. His slightly chiseled features would soften, his smooth lips would pout and his deep brown eyes would bore into hers.  
  
"Alright" she said with a sigh and a look towards the heavens.  
  
Sirius leaned in slowly and kissed her. Auria could feel his tongue slide gently into her mouth. They kissed very slowly and Auria's mind became unaware of everything but him. She felt his hand glide down her face and begin to play with the hair at the back of her neck. It sent shivers up and down her spine. In response she ran her hand through his soft black hair. Each of their free hands were locked together, his slightly rough fingers sliding over hers.  
  
"Hey! Get a room you two," cried James, throwing a pillow at them.  
  
It hit Sirius square in the head, who looked around and blushed. Everyone in the common room was staring at them.  
  
"That was one hot kiss," said Jade nodding her head.  
  
"Hey Evans" cried James.  
  
Auria knew what was coming and winced.  
  
"You want me to kiss you like that?"  
  
"I'd rather kiss a dementor" she spat back, but to Auria's surprise she noticed a smile playing at the corner of Lily's lips.  
  
Everyone eventually stopped staring and went back to talking about Quidditch.  
  
"That was a hot kiss," Auria said blushing.  
  
"Any time you want to do it again just let me know," said Sirius doing his best to look cool and sexy.  
  
Auria hit his arm playfully.  
  
"But next time in private" he added.  
  
Auria nodded in agreement.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auria made sure that she was the last one to leave the common room that night. This was not very difficult since the Marauder's had decided to have a boy's night out. After gathering up the supplies from her trunk Auria pulled on James' invisibility clock, which he had let her borrow, and headed out of the common room. Her first stop was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She quietly snuck inside, put her things down and walked to the sink. After pulling out her wand, Auria selected the cleanest mirror and muttered, "releasio, accio mirror." The mirror dislodged itself from the wall and floated into Auria's outstretched arms.  
  
After tucking the mirror under the clock Auria made her way down towards the second floor. She stopped in front of a large classroom and muttered, "alohomora." The door creaked open on its old hinges. With a careful glance down the hall, Auria crept inside. It was obvious at once that this room had not been used in years. There was a thick layer of dust on everything, and the windows were so dirty that the lake could barely be seen through them. However, this was not the place Auria planned to use for the spell.  
  
She walked to the front of the room, tapped a stone eight times and said, "Grant me entrance o'room of protection."  
  
An arch appeared in the stone wall, much like the one leading to Diagon Alley. Auria stepped inside and waited until the entrance had closed behind her. It was pitch black.  
  
"Lumos" she whispered. The light of her wand illuminated a long passageway leading down deep into the castle. She quietly made her way along it, until, after what seemed like ages, it opened up into a large square room. It's walls were completely bare having no windows and no decorations.  
  
"Incendio" Auria said in an unsure voice. To her relief, several unseen torches on the walls burst into flames, illuminating the entire room, leaving no shadows. Auria felt much less nervous now, the passage and the room had seemed very creepy at first. She pulled off the cloak and sighed. This secret room was the last thing Auria's father had told her about before he died. His voice echoed in her head.  
  
"Go to this room if you are ever in danger. There are very few who know about it," he was gasping for air now. "Go there to hide from him." His eyes closed and he was gone.  
  
Auria wiped away the tears. She had not come here to hide; she had come here to begin to fight. After laying all the supplies on the ground, Auria pulled out the notes and looked at them. The title read, Special Steps Needed if your Animagus is to be a Magical Creature. While reading them over carefully again she painted her finger and toe nails deep blue with some borrowed nailpolish from Jade. When she was done she changed into a pure white robe.  
  
"I'm ready" she thought sternly, sitting back down on the ground. Auria dumped the supplies needed for a potion out of her cauldron. Pulling out a stand, she put the cauldron on top of it.  
  
"Aqua" she said pointing her wand at the cauldron. It filled half way with water. Next she pointed her wand at the bottom of the stand and said "incendio", where a small fire burst into life. She poured all the ingredients in but two. The potion was now a pale blue color, giving off a cold steam even though it was bubbling gently. Auria took a calming breath and looked down at her notes.  
  
"Ancient Spirits heed my call," she said loudly. "Firstly, I give you a part of my soul."  
  
Auria pulled out the picture of her father she'd put in Sirius' frame and, after gazing at it for a moment, let it fall into the potion. Fighting back tears she closed her eyes not wanting to see it burn. Once it was gone she picked up the second thing.  
  
"Secondly, I give you a part of my body." She opened a small glass tube and poured its deep red contents in the cauldron. The potion hissed loudly as it absorbed her blood.  
  
"Lastly, the body and soul of the creature, willingly given. Please receive my honor" she said humbly bowing her head.  
  
Slowly she pulled the final ingredient out of her pocket. She swung it around the top of the cauldron three times and then let it fall in. As a flame erupted from top of the potion a single note of music resounded through the room. Auria picked up a glass, dipped it into the potion, and put it to her lips. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and drank it all. A sudden heat filled her body, and it grew and grew. Just when she thought her body was going to burn from the inside out her head erupted in pain. Auria screamed, all the lights went out and she knew no more.  
  
Note: Thanks to Blondie in Disguise about the Ch 18, 19 mix up. I've fixed it, so if you skipped over Ch 19 you can go back and read the correct version now. Thanks so much for all your reviews I really appreciate it. 


	23. Out of the Ashes

Pain. Such pain. Hot, blinding white pain, and then, heat, warmth, and then nothing.  
  
Auria's eyes flew open, and began searching madly through the darkness. Slowly she became aware of her body. Her skin was hot and tender and every muscle tingled. She was lying face up on something soft and flexible. Auria closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath of cool air feeling it refresh her lungs.  
  
Without sitting up Auria moved her hands along the cold stone floor, feeling for her wand. Her left hand closed around it and dragging it slowly towards her muttered, "incendio." The torches burst into flame, once again illuminating the entire room. Auria scrunched her eyes shut against the blinding light. Very slowly, without opening her eyes, Auria stood up. She swayed for a moment and flexed her aching muscles. Then she opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
She was standing in the center of the room completely naked. Her skin was red and slightly patchy, but was as smooth as a newborn baby's. On the floor where she had been lying, stood a pile of ashes, the shape of her body was still imprinted in them.  
  
"Of course" she thought to herself, taking a calming breath. "Reborn out of the ashes."  
  
Looking around the room, Auria noticed that her school clothes were still heaped on the floor. Just has she was pulling on her cloak something fell out of her pocket. Bending down, Auria saw that it was her watch. It read 3:30 am.  
  
Sighing with relief Auria put it on. It would be hours before everyone would be up wandering the school. Auria picked up the mirror from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and propped it up against the back wall. But instead of looking into it, Auria turned around and faced the passageway leading out.  
  
"This is it," she thought to herself. "All those months of preparation."  
  
After taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated very hard on the animal she was to become. It was a strange, painless sensation. Auria could feel herself getting smaller, her skin beginning to change and the insides of her body rearranging. When it was complete she opened her eyes, the room now in incredibly clear focus. With another deep breath she turned around and faced the mirror.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
If Auria could have smiled at that moment she would have. There, staring back at her was a pure white phoenix, the ends of its wing and tail feathers deep blue. The eyes were the same bright blue as her own, but with a new found intensity. Her beak and feet were a soft yellow.  
  
Auria stretched out her wings and then quickly tucked them back in. It suddenly occurred to her that she had absolutely no idea how to fly. She walked back into the center of the room and looked up.  
  
"The ceiling is fairly high," she thought to herself. Deciding that she had gone through too much to chicken out now she opened her wings and pushed off the ground. Auria soared up into the air and began circling the room. It was the most amazing feeling, unlike any broomstick ride she'd ever been on.  
  
"Such freedom, such fun" she thought to herself, as her wings automatically adjusted to a turn. She was so happy that she felt like singing, so she did. What came out of her beak surprised Auria so much that she nearly fell to the ground. It was the most beautiful music she'd ever heard. Each unearthly note echoed off the walls, creating a harmony no human voice could ever hope to achieve. It was the phoenix song, and it filled Auria with hope, courage and determination. After singing for a few minutes longer she flew back down to the ground. She transformed back in a human and adjusted the mirror so that it lay face up in the middle of the room. Then she changed back into a phoenix.  
  
Before taking flight Auria concentrated on becoming invisible. Suddenly, as she pushed off from the ground she was surrounded by a burst of flame. Auria flew around and around the room again, all the while watching for her reflection in the mirror below. To her delight there was none.  
  
"This will be a useful tool," she thought to herself.  
  
Next Auria decided to test her strength. She dove down towards the ground and grabbed the cauldron handle in her feet. The cauldron felt like it weighed no more then a feather as she lifted it higher and higher.  
  
Finally, after having decided that her powers were fully intact she landed softly on the ground and changed back into herself. Gathering up her things she headed towards the passageway. Just before she entered its darkness the last page of her notes slipped out of her hand. Picking it up she realized that there was a paragraph at the bottom she'd forgotten to read.  
  
"One may have a magical animagus if they meet the following requirements. Firstly, the creature must WILLINGLY give a representation of both its body and soul. A special understanding must be established between the wizard or witch and the creature. Secondly, the ancient spirits must deem the intentions of the wizard or witch to be for the greater good. Thirdly, and lastly, the element power of the wizard or witch must match that of the creature they are intending to become. If all the requirements are not met then the person will be killed in the process of becoming an animagus. One must possess great strength, knowledge and power to have a magical animagus. Rarely do those who attempt this form of ancient magic survive, yet those who do go on to do great deeds.  
  
"What is the element power?" Auria thought to herself. "Guess, I'm lucky it matches a phoenix's.  
  
Auria quickly stuffed the notes into her robes and looked down at her watch. It read 5:30 am. Auria knew that she would have to hurry back to avoid getting caught by Filch, who usually began his rounds at the time. She slipped on the invisibility cloak and with a quick spell turned off the torches. Upon reaching the end of the passageway she tapped the stone wall eight times and snuck back into the classroom. Fifteen minutes later Auria collapsed onto her bed exhausted.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Auria wake up, wake up. You're going to be late" said Lily, shaking her awake.  
  
Groaning Auria rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 8:45 am. By the time she sat up, Lily had left to go to class. Auria dressed very slowly and sleepily made her way down to the common room. Sirius was sitting on a couch waiting for her, holding a big stack of toast. As she sat down beside him, Auria noticed that he looked rather tired as well.  
  
"Didn't sleep much later night either?" he asked her yawning.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Here," he said handing her the toast. "I brought this for you."  
  
"Aw, thanks Sirius" she said leaning into him.  
  
"You're welcome," he said putting his arm around her and closing his eyes.  
  
"Done" said Auria a few minutes later. "Come on, we'd better go to class."  
  
Sirius lazily opened his eyes. Auria grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Their faces were now only inches apart.  
  
"Did you do something different?" he asked her.  
  
"No" she replied, slightly confused.  
  
"You're skin looks like its glowing and" he let go of her hand and stroked her cheek. "It's REALLY soft."  
  
"New cream" she replied smiling.  
  
As they headed to class Sirius couldn't help but wonder if her eyes were different too. They seemed brighter, more intense, like there was a fire behind them. He shrugged it off, thinking that it must have been some trick of the light. It would be a month before he would truly find out the reason.  
  
Auria knew that she would have to tell Sirius about her becoming an animagus eventually. She would need him to help her discover if she could use the most powerful and useful of the phoenix's magic. 


	24. Jake

Auria spent the next month in complete bliss. The ice grew thicker and the snow fell harder as January passed into February. Her relationship with Sirius was perfect, she couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Despite the piles of homework they were getting Sirius always went the extra mile to make her feel special. He took her skating on the pond one afternoon, sent her messages almost everyday, and kissed her every time they saw Snape in the halls.  
  
The Marauder's had always been the most popular students in the school. People were constantly trying to become friends with them or a least been considered cool by their standards. Being Sirius' girlfriend Auria now received a lot more attention. People she had never spoken to would now greet her kindly in the hall or step out of the way when she passed. Since Sirius was the first Marauder to have a serious girlfriend, as a couple Auria and Sirius were looked up to. Each couple in the school tried very hard to be just like them, holding hands in the hall, stealing kisses here and there. However, try as they might, none of the boys could ever match Sirius' skills at romance.  
  
His true skills began to show a week after she'd become a Phoenix. Sirius, Auria, Lily and James were sitting in potions class one afternoon (Remus and Peter didn't take it anymore) working on a particularly difficult potion.  
  
"Hey" said Lily as her nudged Auria's arm.  
  
"Uh, what?" she said looking up confused.  
  
"Here, it's from Sirius" replied Lily handing her a small piece of parchment.  
  
Auria looked down the bench at Sirius. He flashed her a grin and pointed to the parchment. Slipping it under the desk, she read it.  
  
"You are the most beautiful woman to have ever graced this school, believe me, I've seen the girls in the school. You radiate beauty."  
  
Auria blushed and looked down at Sirius again. "Thank you" she mouthed to him, holding the parchment to her heart.  
  
Sirius smiled and called, "it's true."  
  
"What's true Mr. Black?" snapped Professor Verge.  
  
"Just that we need three grasshopper legs for this potion" he replied politly.  
  
"I see," said Verge sarcastically. "Now stop talking and get back to work."  
  
A minute later Lily passed her another note, this time rolling her eyes. Auria looked down and read it.  
  
"And he is the ugliest, after Snivellus of course."  
  
Auria clapped her hands over her mouth to suppress a giggle. She glanced sideways at Sirius who trying not to laugh as well.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A few days later Auria receive a pleasant surprise at breakfast. As she sat down she noticed that there was a plate of French toast sitting in front of her.  
  
"French toast!" she exclaimed. "But we never get French toast." She looked beside her at Sirius, who quickly looked away.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, you didn't."  
  
"Well I know it's your favorite" he replied, tucking his hands under the table.  
  
"But, how did you get the house elves to do it?" she asked.  
  
"Um, I went and asked them to" he said casually.  
  
"Thank you," she said giving him a kiss on the lips. Auria gleefully ate every last bite of the French toast.  
  
As they were heading towards transfigurations class Auria slipped her hand into Sirius', but he quickly pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Oh nothing" replied Sirius tucking his hands up his sleeves.  
  
"Yeah right. Let me see your hands." Auria grabbed his left arm and pushed up his sleeve.  
  
His hand was red and had blisters on it.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"Ok, I made a deal with the house elves for the French toast" he said confessing. They would make it specially for you if I spent three hours washing dishes."  
  
"You washed dishes for three hours for me? You are the best boyfriend a girl could have," she said beaming with joy.  
  
"Here" she said, pulling him into an empty classroom. Gently Auria took on of his hands in hers. She brought it to her mouth and kissed the palm of his hand. Then she planted a peck on the tip of each finger. When she was done she picked up the other hand and did the same thing, all the while staring at him. Sirius simply gazed at her.  
  
"This is such a turn on" he thought to himself. He slid his hands down her arms and then pulled her in for a kiss. Sirius could feel her warm smooth skin beneath his rough fingers as his hands tucked themselves under her shirt and slide around her waist. Auria placed her hands on his chest, feeling his strong muscles. They stayed that way, Auria wrapped in his arms, kissing, until the bell rang.  
  
As soon as it sounded they parted, each slightly out of breath. They grinned at each other and then Auria leaned in and whispered, "tonight". They picked up their bags and ran all the way to class. That night was the first night they snuck out to an empty classroom for some alone time together. Although Sirius occasionally tried to reach farther up her shirt, Auria would gently push his hands down, thinking it too early in the relationship for that sort of thing.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Saturday after the French toast Auria received a second pleasant surprise at breakfast. She did not even look up when the owl post arrived and so was surprised when an owl landed directly in front of her. Auria untied the note from around the owl's ankle and opened it.  
  
"Meet me at the Pitch in 20 minutes. Dress warmly. Love Sirius."  
  
Auria quickly choked down the rest of her breakfast and ran up to Gryffindor tower to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later she reached the Pitch and began looking around for Sirius. She couldn't see very well from beneath her blue fuzzy winter hat, nor breath very well behind her matching scarf.  
  
"Don't you look cute" said a voice from behind her. She spun around to find Sirius leaning against the changeroom wall with his broomstick in hand. He was dressed in a long, black winter cloak and leather gloves. Auria thought he looked very sexy standing there with the wind blowing his snow flecked hair into his eyes.  
  
"Be quiet, it's freezing cold out," she said playfully. Pointing to the broomstick she asked, "where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see," Sirius said getting on the broom.  
  
She came over and sat down beside him, both her legs over one side. Sirius pushed off the ground and they flew into the air. They soared around the school and headed towards the mountains.  
  
Half an hour later Sirius landed on the side of one of the snow capped mountains near the school. Auria hopped off the broomstick and began rubbing her hands together. Sirius pulled out his wand and made a little fire to warm their hands with. Once feeling returned to their fingers Sirius took hold of her hand and led her towards a cave in the mountainside.  
  
"Siruis, where on earth are we going?" she asked as he led her into the pitch darkness of the cave. Auria pulled out her wand and was about to mutter lumos when Sirius put his hand over her wand and whispered, "No, you'll ruin it."  
  
Sirius seemed to know where he was going, despite the growing darkness. Finally, after what seemed like an hour he stopped.  
  
"We're here," he said.  
  
"Good" Auria replied, panting. It was not so cold as the outside in the cave, especially without the wind, and Auria was beginning to get hot.  
  
Sirius pulled out his wand and said "Extremum lumos." The tip of his wand lit up, illuminating the entire cave.  
  
Auria gasped with joy. They were standing in an enormous, high ceiling room filled with huge stalagmites and stalactites that rose from the ground and hung from the ceiling. Instead of being made of stone they were made of ice, and they sparkled with every color of the rainbow in the light of Sirius' wand. These pillars of ice reached back in all directions, as far as the eye could see and bathed the room in shimmering white light.  
  
"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Auria exclaimed, her eyes wide trying to take it all in. "How did you find this place?"  
  
"I have my ways," he replied with a devious grin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold box. "Happy one month anniversary" he said handing her the box.  
  
Auria was speechless. She opened the box and stared open mouthed. Inside was a silver watch, with diamonds all around the faceplate. The hands were made of gold and each number had a tiny blue crystal beside it. Upon closer inspection Auria saw that there was a small glass window to the left of the three. She leaned in closer towards the light of Sirius' wand so that she could read what was written inside. It said 1 month.  
  
"It'll change every month, so that you can keep track of how long we've been going out. When it's been more then a year the inscription will change to years."  
  
"Years huh?" replied Auria raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I know it's only been a month but, I hope so," he said cupping her face in his hands.  
  
"So do I" she replied softly, kissing him. Sirius took hold of her hand and put the watch on. It fit perfectly.  
  
"Thank you, it's so beautiful. Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you too" she said "but it's back at the school."  
  
"Then let's go" he said happily.  
  
Carefully they made their way out of the cave and flew back towards the school. They were just flying over Hagrid's cabin when Auria asked Sirius to land. He set down beside the tiny hut and watched Auria run off into the woods. She returned a minute later carrying something small, brown and furry in her arms.  
  
"Here's you present," she said, setting the creature down. It was a niffler. As soon as it saw Sirius it bounded towards him and began happily licking his face.  
  
"Look at the collar" said Auria.  
  
Sirius held the niffler still and looked at the black leather band around his neck. Inscribed on a little gold plate said, Jake Black, aka Sniffilus.  
  
Sirius started laughing so hard that it was several moments before he could speak. "He's great, thank you" he replied, scratching Jake behind the ears.  
  
"You said if you ever had a dog you'd want him named Jake, so here he is" Auria said proudly, very happy that Sirius liked his gift so much.  
  
"Do you have any idea the havoc we can reek on the school with him?" Sirius said, his deep brown eyes widening with excitement.  
  
Auria grinned devilishly at him. "Want to find out?" she replied.  
  
Sirius nodded and stood up. They put their arms around each other and headed back towards the school, Jake barking happily behind them. 


	25. Pandemonium, Invisibility and Tommy

As soon as they reached the great oak doors Auria put a silencing charm on Jake. Sirius then picked him up and covered him in his cloak.  
  
"Where should we let him lose?" Auria asked.  
  
Sirius looked around thinking.  
  
"The library!" he exclaimed, his eyes full of excitement.  
  
Auria grinned and nodded her head slowly. As they made their way towards the library Jake kept squirming around in Sirius' arms.  
  
"Hold still" he whispered, pulling his cloak back down over the creature's forked tail.  
  
They reached the library, walked inconspicuously inside and hid behind one of the bookshelves in the back. Sirius put Jake down and pulled off the cloak. The niffler did his best to get away but Sirius held firmly onto his collar.  
  
"Wait, wait" Auria said bending down. "We have to take the collar off, or else when he's caught people will figure out that it was us." She undid the collar and stuffed it into her pocket.  
  
"Ok boy, go have fun," said Sirius, releasing Jake. The little brown ball took off down the row and disappeared around the corner. A moment later barking was heard, the charm having warn off, followed by several high pitched screams. Auria and Sirius were doubled up in laughter as the sounds of chairs banging, glass breaking and books falling reached their ears. It was utter pandemonium.  
  
"Catch it, catch that thing" screeched Pince.  
  
Sirius and Auria peeked around the corner to find her standing on a table pulling wildly at her hair. They tucked their heads back in just as Professor Verge entered the library.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE?" screamed Verge above the racket.  
  
"There's an animal lose in the library" yelled a terrified girl as she fled from the room, her book losing pages with every step.  
  
Sirius and Auria were now rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
"Why are you destroying the library?" asked an irritated voice behind them.  
  
They spun around to find a boy standing at the end of the row.  
  
"Tommy!" exclaimed Auria.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Tommy snapped.  
  
"Because it's funny to watch them all panic" replied Sirius, peeking around the corner again.  
  
"But you're destroying books" he replied, sounding frustrated.  
  
"Look, I love books too, but this is just too great an opportunity to pass up. All the stupid giggly girls come here on the weekends and make so much noise you can't study. Not to mention that Madame Pince is incredibly annoying," Auria said, staring at him, and then turning to Sirius added, "remember how mean she was to me that day after Christmas, when I was looking for that book?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Which book?" asked Tommy.  
  
"The Book of Ancient Magic" Auria replied absent-mindedly. She was too busy watching Professor Verge chase Jake around the library to notice the look of amazement on Tommy's face.  
  
"Really?" he asked coming closer to them.  
  
"Yeah, but some stupid git stole it from here" she replied angrily, but then burst into laughter when she saw Pince and Verge crashed headlong into each other. Jake barked happily and ran out of the way just before they were going to collapse on top of him.  
  
Just then Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius" Auria said seriously. "We have to get out of here, we're going to be in such deep trouble if we're caught."  
  
"I know," replied Sirius, his face creased with concern. "But we're trapped, there are two teachers standing in front of the exit."  
  
Auria swore under her breath.  
  
"Here" Tommy said, putting his hand on Auria's shoulder. She spun around so quickly that she nearly fell over. Tommy grabbed her arms to hold her up. Sirius shot daggers at him with his eyes. Tommy simple smirked.  
  
"Oh, Tommy, I forgot you were there" Auria said quickly.  
  
"That would be a first" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" Auria replied.  
  
Oh, nothing. Here" he said to Auria. "Take this." He handed her a piece of silvery material. "It's an invisibility cloak."  
  
"Really? Thanks Tommy. But how are you going to" but he held up his hand to silence her.  
  
"I have my ways" he replied with a small smile.  
  
"Alright then, I'll give it back to you tomorrow, I swear" Auria said grabbing the cloak.  
  
"That's ok" he replied casually. "You keep it." The hard look on his face told her that he was serious.  
  
"No I couldn't" Auria protested anyways.  
  
"Come on, let's go, the doorway's free," whispered Sirius.  
  
"Ok" she said pulling the cloak over them both. "Thanks again Tommy" she added, poking her head out. Then she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"You're welcome," he said blushing ever so slightly as he watched her head disappear.  
  
Sirius glared at her under the cloak.  
  
"He saved our butts from a lot of trouble," she said defendingly.  
  
Sirius sighed, "You're right."  
  
Auria smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
Just as they were about to turn the corner Auria looked back at Tommy. At that moment he turned his head around to look at her and Auria saw, what she thought, was a hint of red in his eyes. Before she could look again Sirius pulled her around the corner and they snuck out of the library.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
For the rest of the weekend the entire school talked about nothing but the incident in the library. Jake had been caught five minutes after Dumbledore arrived, and was now tied up outside Hagrid's cabin. However, the stories about him became more and more exaggerated with each passing day. Some of the giggly girls claimed that he was a huge, rabid beast out to kill them, while other said that he was over ten feet tall with metal spikes for a tail. Auria found the theory that Voldemort had sent it particularly funny.  
  
It had taken Madame Pince several hours to fix and reshelf the books and even longer to clean up the rest of the library. She was bitter for weeks after because no body had been caught and she couldn't punish anyone.  
  
Auria and Sirius told the rest of the Marauders about the episode the instant they returned to Gryffindor tower. All three were impressed and decided that it should be recorded in some sort of prank hall of fame. In the excitement Auria forgot all about Tommy and his eyes, and even used his invisibility cloak to sneak some food from the kitchens for a mini party that night. However, as the gossip and stories died away, a new problem haunted Auria, how and when to tell Sirius about her animagus. 


	26. Secrets Revealed

The perfect opportunity for Auria to reveal her secret to Sirius arose two weeks after their one-month anniversary. This problem had been bothering her for days and she spent each night rehearsing the speech she would give him when the time came.  
  
The morning of February 14th dawned bright and early for Auria. She was flying across mountains in her phoenix form when suddenly she heard a person calling her name from below. Wheeling around she spotted a tiny figure perched a top the highest peak madly waving their arms. Just as she was about to fly lower a sudden gust of wind hit her and she went spinning through the air. The ground rushed up at her as she began to spiral out of control. She crashed into a pile of wet snow with a yelp and her eyes flew open.  
  
"Aaahhhhh" she yelled, before a hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Shhhhh, it's me," whispered a face above her.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, you scared me" she said sitting up and wiping the water off her face. Sirius was sitting beside her on the edge of her bed, and looking beyond him Auria could see that it was still dark outside.  
  
"I tried everything to wake you up" he said apologetically. "I called your name and then shook you a little, but all you did was roll over. So I splashed a little water on your face."  
  
"It's ok. Um, what are you doing here?" she asked, finally awake enough to realize that this was not a place where she usually found Sirius.  
  
"I want to show you something," he said standing up.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Auria rubbing her eyes.  
  
"5:30 in the morning" he replied.  
  
"5:30" she screeched.  
  
"Shhhh, someone will hear us."  
  
Auria looked around at the other beds. She got up and put on her robe and slippers, shivering slightly in the cool night air.  
  
"We might want to use the invisibility cloak," he whispered. "James has the map locked in his trunk."  
  
Quietly Auria opened up her trunk and took out the cloak. After pulling it over them both Sirius took her hand and led her down the stairs and out of the common room. They walked through the school for sometime. Finally they reached the door to the astronomy tower. They walked up the spiral staircase and opened the door to the classroom. After seeing what was inside Auria quickly closed the door.  
  
"Damn it, they stole my idea" Sirius said clenching his fists. They had walked in on two Slytherin fifth years making out in the astronomy room. "I was going to take you to watch the sunrise for Valentine's Day."  
  
"Well I'm sure there are other rooms we can watch it in" Auria said, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. But that is the best room in the school to watch it from" he said sounding completely crushed.  
  
They walked back down the staircase in silence. Just as they were about to leave the tower Sirius suddenly stopped.  
  
"Unless," he said holding up his hand and pulling the invisibility cloak over him, "wait here." He pulled open the door, looked back and added brightly "you don't mind the cold right? Then he tore off down the hall towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
Sirius returned 10 minutes later. Pulling off the cloak Auria noticed that he was carrying his broomstick and a heavy quilt.  
  
"Oh Sirius, I'm not really dressed for another broom ride to the mountain" Auira said meekly.  
  
Sirius looked a little hurt at having her think he would show her the same place twice. "I wasn't planning to take you there, I've already shown you the cave."  
  
"Oh sorry" she said wincing.  
  
"I'm going to take you somewhere slightly less exciting but much closer." He handed her the invisibility cloak and placed his broomstick in the center of the room. "Hop on" he said to her. Auria sat down on the broomstick like before and a moment later she and Sirius were flying out the window into the dark winter morning.  
  
Sirius proved to be right. The place he took her was less exciting, but thankfully it was very close because was freezing cold. After a moment of circling the tower Sirius landed on the roof of the school. They both hopped off the broom and walked towards the edge of the wall. Sitting down in the snow they had a perfect view of the entire horizon. Sirius wrapped the quilt around them while Auria magically started a little fire. Once that was done she leaned into Sirius and he put his arm around her.  
  
"You know," he said proudly. "We actually have a better view up here then in the astronomy tower."  
  
"And we are much less likely to get caught" Auria replied deviously. To show her exact meaning she sat up straight and gave him a long kiss on the lips. She was just pulling away when Sirius gently slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her in. After a moment she put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back into the snow where they kept kissing. Auria could feel Sirius' warm body pressed against hers and she smiled inwardly as she felt his arms wrap around her. When they stopped to catch their breaths Sirius suddenly pushed her back up  
  
"Look" he said pointing to the sky. "It's starting." Auria turned around and watched.  
  
Although the sun was not yet visible the sky had turned light shades of pink and purple. As they watched the sky grew lighter and the orange sun peeked over the horizon. The pink and purple shades became darker and were slowly replaced by the pale blue of dawn.  
  
Auria felt very happy, snuggled up, nice and warm in Siruis' arms.  
  
"You know," he said. "This sunrise is almost as beautiful as you are."  
  
"She's SO beautiful," Sirius thought to himself, gazing into her eyes, the sunlight making her skin glow.  
  
Auria just stared at him, not knowing how to respond to such a compliment. She turned away, blushed and began to tear.  
  
"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" he asked concerned. He turned her face towards his, and was shocked when she nodded.  
  
"That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me" she replied, blinking quickly to hide the tears. Auria threw her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"Thank you, for everything" she whispered in his ear and then bringing her head around to look at him added, "Happy Valentines Day."  
  
"Happy Valentines Day" Sirius replied, glad that nothing was actually wrong.  
  
They sat on the roof watching the sky until the sun rose above the treetops of the forbidden forest. Once it was obviously morning they flew back down into the astronomy tower and snuck back to Gryffindor tower. They said a short goodbye and headed up to their dormitories to get dressed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The day continued on normally from there, except that at breakfast Auria received, from Sirius, a Valentine's Day card attached to a rose and box of chocolate that burst out little hearts when you bit into them. Sirius, to his surprise found a plate of pancakes sitting in front of him when he sat down to eat.  
  
"I know it's you favorite" Auria replied grinning.  
  
"How long did they make you wash dishes for?" he asked grabbing her hand.  
  
"They didn't."  
  
Sirius's eyes widened.  
  
"The house elves didn't know how to make them so I did it myself. They figured that since I did all the work I didn't have to wash dishes," Auria explained.  
  
"You're a gwood cwook" Sirius said, his mouth full of pancakes.  
  
"Thank you" Auria replied proudly.  
  
"Sorry I didn't get you much" Sirius said swallowing. "I kind of spent most of my school money on the watch."  
  
"That's ok" Auria said happily.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That night after dinner, Auria and Sirius sat in the common room doing defense against the dark arts homework.  
  
"Hey, where's everybody else?" she said looking around, implying the Marauders.  
  
"I don't know" Sirius lied.  
  
Both became deeply involved in their essay and it was an hour before they spoke again.  
  
"Ok, time to go" Sirius said looking at his watch.  
  
"Go where" Auria said, laying down her quill.  
  
"Um, somewhere" Sirius said, fidgeting nervously with his watch.  
  
"Ok, hang on" Auria replied after looking at her own watch. It was 10 o'clock at night, and Auria couldn't possibly imagine where they had to go at this hour. She ran upstairs, grabbed the invisibility cloak and came back downstairs. Once she and Sirius were out of sight from the portrait of the fat lady they put it over them.  
  
Sirius led her down several staircases until they reached the dungeons. He stopped in front of a door and whispered "alohomora." The door swung open and then went inside. Auria saw that they were standing in a windowless storage room. Sirius quickly peered down the hall and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Unless Filch needs something we should be undisturbed" Sirius said.  
  
"Lumos" whispered Auria. "What are you planning?" she said nervously.  
  
"Um, ok, you know how, um, you said that I didn't tell you any of my secrets" Sirius began stuttering.  
  
"Yes" Auria replied suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell you a big one now" he said slowly, as if trying to pick the right words.  
  
"Ok" Auria said looking around. Now that she was going to tell her his private secrets she was not sure that she wanted to hear them.  
  
"I'm a, a, ok, hang on, I'd better start from the beginning."  
  
Auria sat down on a crate, ready to hear a long story. Her stomach was churning nervously.  
  
"Ok." Sirius took a deep breath. "You know Remus?"  
  
"Yes" Auria said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"He's a werewolf," Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Oh, so that's why he sneaks out every time there's a full moon. I should have known but I never really thought about it. That's why you call him moony right? That's cool" Auria said her eyes widening with delight.  
  
Sirius nodded. "So you don't care that he's a werewolf?"  
  
"No. This is great; I've never known a werewolf before. Not like I'll treat him any differently though," she said reassuring him.  
  
"Ok good" Sirius said looking relieved.  
  
"But why do the rest of you sneak out with him?" she asked.  
  
"That's the secret," Sirius said fidgeting with his watch again. "When me, James and Peter found out we decided to help him. So we became animagi."  
  
Auria stared at him unable to believe her ears. He had brought her here to tell her the same thing she wanted to tell him.  
  
"So what's your animal?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"A black dog" he replied.  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
Auria watched in fascination as her boyfriend turned into a big shaggy black dog right before her eyes. He walked over to her, put his paws up on her knees and licked her face. Auria giggled with delight. She patted him on the head and scratched him behind his ear.  
  
"So what are James and Peter?" she asked once he had changed back into himself.  
  
"James is a stag and Peter is a rat" he replied grinning.  
  
"A rat! What an awful animal to choose to become!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sirius simply shrugged.  
  
"So that's why the top of your map says Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!"  
  
"Yup" Sirius said sitting down on a crate next to her. "The three of us stay with Remus while he's in werewolf form. It makes him gentler being around other animals. Oh, and his bite won't effect us when we're transformed." He paused and then added, "So that's my big secret."  
  
"Um Sirius" she said standing up and facing him. Now it was her turn to confess.  
  
"I have something to tell you too." Auria tried to remember the speech she had prepared but couldn't remember even a single word.  
  
Sirius gazed at her.  
  
"But if I tell you, you must promise never to tell another living soul. No matter what, not even under pain of torture or threat of death" she said frantically, a hint of panic in her eyes.  
  
Sirius took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye. "I solemnly swear never to tell another living soul, I promise," he added to comfort her.  
  
Convinced that he was serious she began to tell her secret. "When my father died I promised myself that I would never let that happen to anyone else ever again. Watch them die unable to help them I mean. So this year I worked on becoming an animagus, and I become one a month ago."  
  
"Really? So what are you?" Sirius exclaimed unable to hide his joy. His mind was already formulating pranks they could pull in animagus form.  
  
"I'm a phoenix."  
  
"A phoenix?" Sirius repeated curiously. "But I thought people couldn't have magical creatures as their animagus?"  
  
"It's rare, but people can. That was what I needed in the Book of Ancient Magic. It listed the special steps you have to take."  
  
Sirius nodded in understanding. "Can I see?"  
  
Auria nodded. In one swift motion she changed into a white phoenix.  
  
"You're white!" Sirius cried as she hopped up onto his knee. Auria nodded. "That's amazing, I thought phoenix's were only red and gold." He gently raised his hand and very tenderly ran it down her back. Each feather was soft and perfect. Auria jumped up and took a short flight around the room. Then she landed on the floor and changed back into herself.  
  
Sirius was staring at her open mouthed. Auria blushed and looked away.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Auria asked quietly.  
  
"Of course, anything" Sirius replied.  
  
"You know how a phoenix's tear can heal?" she said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I was wondering if I could give you a little cut, a very little one, so that I could find out if my phoenix tears will heal."  
  
"Sure" Sirius said as if she'd just asked him to give her a piece of parchment.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean you'd have to bleed and all" Auria replied sounding unsure.  
  
"I'm sure," he said walking over and laying a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius stood back and positioned himself.  
  
"Ok, now hold out your hand" Auria commanded.  
  
Auria pulled out her wand and aimed it at Sirius outstretched hand.  
  
"Searus" she said.  
  
A jet of purple light shot out of the end of her wand and hit Sirius' palm. A small gash appeared and began to bleed. Auria quickly changed into a phoenix and flew over to him. Sirius held out his hand to her. Auria felt a great sadness well up inside of her and she began to cry. Tilting her head slightly she watched as a tear rolled down her face and landed directly on Sirius' cut. It began to heal instantly. One more tear and the gash was gone. Auria changed back into a human and smiled softly.  
  
"That was cool" Sirius replied.  
  
"Thanks" she said with a happy sigh, relieved that it had worked. "That was all."  
  
"Well now that we're done how about we join the other Marauder's. It's a full moon you know" Sirius said grinning.  
  
Auria stared at him for a moment and then nodded happily.  
  
"Ok, we have to walk back through the school to a secret passage that leads to the shrieking shack" Sirius said heading towards the door.  
  
"Oh we don't have to do all that" Auria replied grinning ear to ear. "We'll just fly." 


	27. A Promise Made

"Ok" said Sirius gleefully, "but we still have to walk through the school to get outside."  
  
"No we don't" Auria replied with a devilish grin.  
  
"I beg your pardon? We're in a windowless room," Sirius said, motioning to the walls.  
  
"We don't need a window"  
  
Sirius just stared at her.  
  
Although being loaded down with homework Auria had still managed to find time to experiment with her new powers. At night, once everyone else in her dormitory was asleep, Auria would transform and go for short midnight flights. She loved feeling the cool air rush through her wings as she soared through the winter sky. In the beginning, she had left her window open for easy in and out access, but she soon realized that that was not necessary. She found that once in phoenix form she could apparate invisibly, in and out of the school.  
  
"You can fly through walls?" Sirius said in disbelief.  
  
"No, but I can apparate through them" she answered proudly.  
  
"But I thought people couldn't apparate in or out of Hogwarts?" he said puzzled.  
  
"You're right, people can't, but then transformed I'm not a human am I?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "This is great. This means that you can sneak out of the school anytime you want.  
  
Auria nodded. "And I can take you with me. Phoenix's are really strong, so I can carry you.  
  
Sirius gazed in wonder at her.  
  
"She's so intelligent and powerful," he thought to himself. "What great person to have as my partner in crime."  
  
Auria was just about to transfigure when he stopped her.  
  
"Wait!" he cried, holding out his hand. "I have to tell you where we're going before we leave, because I have to arrive in dog form."  
  
"We're going to the shrieking shack right?" she asked him.  
  
"Yup. You can apparate into there too right?"  
  
Auria nodded, preparing to change again. Just as the first feathers appeared she changed back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, a black tail and ears quickly disappearing as well.  
  
"I can't go" she replied embarrassed.  
  
"Why not?" he said, sounding frustrated.  
  
"Because I don't want Peter to know about me. I don't mind if Remus and James know, I just don't want Peter to" she said quietly.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius inquired sounding confused.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't feel comfortable telling him. Some sort of instinctive feeling is telling me not to. Maybe because I know he'd ask a lot of questions that I don't want to have to answer" she said in an attempt to explain the nervous feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when she thought about telling Pettigrew.  
  
"Alright, it's your choice" he said sounding slightly angry, but then in a happier tone added, "You can still come tonight though. Peter won't be there. He got detention with Verge remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot" she replied quickly. "Then in that case let's go."  
  
She and Sirius transfigured together. Sirius felt strong claws gently grip the piece of baggy fur behind his neck. The next moment he was high above the Hogwarts grounds heading towards the shrieking shack. As they reached the shack Auria dove straight towards one of the boarded up windows. In fear of hitting it Sirius closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw that he was standing in the front upstairs room. Looking around he saw that Auria was perched on the back of a broken chair. Although she couldn't move her beak Sirius knew that she was grinning. He let out a small bark and ran out of the room and down the hallway. Using his paws he opened the door to a room at the back of the house and went inside.  
  
Prongs was standing next to a wall watching Moony, who was lying quietly on the floor. Sirius barked and gently pawed Mooney. The werewolf opened its yellow eyes and growled. It stood up and began to fight with Padfoot for a while before realizing who it was. Suddenly a beautiful note of music filled the room. Padfoot, Mooney and Prongs all spun around. Auria was perched on the fireplace mantle piece. Mooney and Prongs gazed at her puzzled and then turned to Sirius. Having absolutely no idea how to tell them who she was he motioned for Prongs to follow him. They walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Auria was now alone with Moony. However, she was not afraid since she could tell that he had no desire to rip her to pieced with his razor sharp fangs. She flew down to the ground in front of him. As he slowly paced closer to her, Auria gazed unwavering into his eyes. Soon he was close enough so that she could feel his hot breath against her feathers. She could hear Sirius and James speaking in regular voices outside the door. Sirius was obviously telling his best friend about her becoming an animagus. A moment later they reentered the room, in animal form. Sirius motioned with his head that they should leave. The three of them walked downstairs while Auria flew overhead. As they slipped through a hole in the floor Auria landed and was forced to hop down through it. After walking along for what seemed like ages, they finally emerged at an exit. As Auria flew up she realized that they were at the base of the whopping willow. Flying low to the ground she followed the three Marauders into the forest. They stopped to rest in a small clearing and Auria landed on Sirius' back.  
  
A second later Moony began to change back into Lupin. Auria looked up through the trees and saw that the moon was being hidden behind a large patch of cloud. By the time she had looked back down the rest of her friends had returned to human form. Slightly embarrassed to now be perched on Sirius' shoulder she quickly flew to the ground and changed back.  
  
"Oh, it's you" Remus exclaimed when he saw her.  
  
Auria blushed and looked away.  
  
"I didn't know you were an animagus," he said leaning back against a tree trunk looking very tired.  
  
"I became one only a month ago" she explained.  
  
"What are you exactly?" he asked looking slightly embarrassed for not knowing.  
  
"A phoenix" she replied sheepishly.  
  
Once again Auria had to explain to James and Remus that people can have magical animagi, but that they have to take special steps. The two of them stared wide-eyed at her in amazement.  
  
"So now she can come out on a full moon with us" Sirius said happily, putting his arm around her.  
  
James and Remus grinned.  
  
"Um, but could you guys do me a favor?" Auria asked looking from James to Remus.  
  
"Sure" they replied together.  
  
"You have to swear to me that you'll never tell another living soul about my animagus so long as you live."  
  
They nodded in agreement.  
  
"And" Auria continued. "I know he's your really good friend and all, but could you please not tell Peter about this."  
  
They looked at her curiously but both nodded again.  
  
"I don't know why, but I just don't want him to know" she said, playing with the corner of her cloak.  
  
"That's fine" James said reassuringly. "But I have to know, why a phoenix?"  
  
"So that I can heal people, and" she paused for effect, "to fight against Voldemort."  
  
The three Marauder's shuddered at the name.  
  
"You're going to fight against You-Know-Who?" Remus asked standing up to stretch.  
  
"And against his Death Eaters" she replied bitterly. "They killed my father and destroyed my family"  
  
Sirius jumped up, pulled Auria to her feet to gazed deep into her eyes.  
  
"And I'm going to fight with you" he said, his voice full of determination.  
  
No one spoke for a moment.  
  
"And if Sirius fights then I fight" James said proudly a moment later as he walked over to them.  
  
Remus sighed but went over to join his friends. "And if you all fight him, then I will too" he said holding his head up.  
  
The four of them stood in a circle gazing at each other in wonder.  
  
Suddenly Auria put her hand into the middle of the circle and said, "for love."  
  
"For freedom" Remus said putting his hand on top of hers.  
  
"For happiness" James said adding his hand to the pile.  
  
Lastly Sirius stuck his hand in and said, "For life."  
  
Auria's eyes filled with more and more tears as each person added their reason. As Sirius spoke a single tear fell down her cheek and landed on his outstretched hand. In that moment a silent promise was made between them, to fight Voldemort till the end, for friendship and for each other. They stayed that way for a long time, soaking in their new sense of purpose and duty. Finally, in one simultaneous action, they broke apart. Sirius and Auria sat down near a fallen tree while Remus and James walked back to their places.  
  
"Well now that we're a group we have to have a name" James said, throwing himself down at the base of a large pine tree.  
  
They all scrunched up their faces in thought. It was Sirius who finally suggested a name. He turned, looked straight at Auria and said, "how about the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
Note: Please review my fic, your feedback really helps!!! 


	28. Marks on the Neck

Auria's bright blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
"That sounds good to me," James said casually.  
  
"Me too" added Remus.  
  
"Auria?" Sirius asked gently, awaiting her approval.  
  
"Ok" she replied quietly, nodding her head.  
  
"Then the order of the phoenix it is" Sirius said happily.  
  
Auria looked around the clearing at everyone. "Thanks guys" she said wiping away a tear.  
  
"Don't mention it" James said. "It'll be an adventure of sorts, add excitement to our lives once we've left Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius and Auria grinned at him but Remus stared at James as if he was crazy.  
  
"What?" James said grinning at his nervous looking friend. "Remus?"  
  
Lupin had turned very pale and was beginning to shake violently.  
  
"Change! I can't resist it much longer" he cried as fur began to sprout from his face and hands.  
  
Everyone transfigured back into their animagus as quickly as possible. By the time Auria was done Moony was once again a full fledge werewolf.  
  
The four friends spent the rest of the night running through the forbidden forest and the streets of Hogsmeade. At one point Moony looked into a family's window and was about to break in when Sirius and Prongs caught up and held him back. When the moon had sunk below the horizon the three of them had Auria fly them back into the castle. Once inside the common room they said goodnight and went upstairs to bed exhausted but happy. It was the most fun Auria had had all year and she couldn't wait for the next full moon to come. As she fell asleep that night her last thought was that she was very thankful that the following day was Saturday, so that she could sleep in.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The following week passed rather uneventfully. James, Auria, Sirius and Remus were still too excited about forming a group against Voldemort and finding a new person to spend full moons with that they didn't even bother pulling any pranks.  
  
However, despite becoming closer friends with the Marauders Auria began to notice that Sirius was becoming more distant. He didn't try to kiss her much anymore and never suggested that they sneak off to make out. Sirius stopped holding her hand between classes and would only put his arm around her in the common room. Auria began to wonder if she had done or said something wrong, or angered him in anyway.  
  
"Maybe he just needs some space, we have been very close lately," she thought to herself one night.  
  
By the end of the week Auria promised herself that if things didn't improve by Wednesday then she would confront Sirius about his behavior.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auria was coming out of Ancient Runes class on Tuesday when Sirius suddenly grabbed her arm and led her around the corner.  
  
"I have to talk to you about this past week," he said quickly.  
  
"Ok" Auria replied, secretly relieved that Sirius was going to talk on his own, without her encouragement.  
  
"I know I've been distant with you lately and I'm sorry."  
  
Auria nodded but remained silent.  
  
"It's my brother," he continued. "He hasn't been looking well lately. I think he's gotten himself in too deep with this Death Eater stuff and he's now not entirely sure he wants to be involved anymore."  
  
Auria did not know what to say so she gave Sirius a sympathetic look.  
  
"I've been trying to convince him to tell Dumbledore he's a Death Eater and ask him for help. The stupid git keeps refusing and claiming that You-Know- Who will kill him if he finds out. It's so frustrating. Doesn't he remember that Dumbledore is the only one You-Know-Who fears?" Sirius asked more to himself then to Auria.  
  
"I guess not" she replied quietly. "Sirius I'm sorry." She slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"It's not your fault," he said with a sigh. "Thanks for letting me vent my frustration like this."  
  
"That's what I'm here for" she replied brightly.  
  
"Thank you" he said gently touching her face. "So your not mad that I've been distant all week?"  
  
"No" she replied. "But next time tell just tell me what's bothering you, and if you need some time to figure things out then that's fine."  
  
"I will, I promise" he said sincerely and then in a joking tone added, "you know we've missed a lot of kisses, so I think we're going to have to make up for lost time."  
  
Auria giggled as Sirius bent down to kiss her. His lips felt so good against hers, having missed their softness for a week. After a few moments Sirius moved his face down lower and began kissing her neck. Auria closed her eyes and moaned softly. Sirius took her hands in his and gently pinned them up against the wall above her head. Auria opened her eyes and quickly peeked down the hall, which to her relief was empty.  
  
"Sirius" she moaned a minute later. "Sirius stop, I have to go to class."  
  
He could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't really want him to stop. Sirius tilted his head the other way and began to softly kiss the other side of her neck. A second later he felt her hands tighten around his, now cool from being pressed against the wall.  
  
"No, Sirius, I have to go, I'm late" she panted again. But this time her tone was more serious.  
  
Sirius slid her hands back down against the wall. He pulled his face back and looked at her. To his extreme delight he saw that her face was flushed and that she was trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Alright" he said giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
He moved out of the way to let her pass. Auria just reached the corner when she turned back and looked at him. "Tonight" she said with raised eyebrows and a huge grin.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auria ran outside as fast as she could towards her care of magical creatures class.  
  
"You're late," stated Professor Canin.  
  
"Sorry Professor" Auria replied looking at the ground to avoid a nasty look from Lily.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for that" she reprimanded.  
  
"That was worth five points," Auria thought grinning to herself.  
  
"What's that on your neck" Lily asked, once Professor Canin had begun lecturing again.  
  
"What? Oh nothing" Auria replied, quickly trying to cover the marks up with her collar.  
  
"Is that a hickey?" Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
Auria looked up and was surprised to find her grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Maybe" Auria said with a smirk.  
  
"I guess this means things are all right between you two again."  
  
Auria nodded. She had asked Lily for advice on what to do about Sirius' odd behavior.  
  
"Good, you two look so good together" Lily replied happily.  
  
"Thanks" Auria said, "and thanks for the advice."  
  
"You're welcome," she answered politely.  
  
For the rest of the class Auria didn't hear a word Professor Canin was saying, she was too busy thinking about Sirius and that coming night. 


	29. Past Loves and Black Roses

At 11 o'clock that night Auria went upstairs to her dormitory room and pulled out Tommy's cloak. She wrapped it around herself, went down stairs and then headed up the far staircase towards Sirius' room. After knocking softly on the door she opened it and peered inside. Sirius was lying on his bed reading a book. He looked up and grinned when the door opened. Auria walked into the room and pulled off the cloak.  
  
"Ready to go" she asked, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Yup" he said getting up and grabbing the cloak.  
  
Once it was safely around both of them they headed down to the common room. There were only a few people left inside so it was easy for them to sneak across. As Auria was surveying the room, to make sure no one ran into them, she spotted two people kissing in a corner. The boy moved and she caught a glimpse of light brown hair and a pale face. She gasped, and stopped so suddenly that Sirius nearly dragged the cloak off of her.  
  
"Why did you stop?" he whispered following her gaze.  
  
"Is that?" she asked sounding surprised.  
  
"Remus? Yeah" he replied with a smirk.  
  
"I didn't know he was going out with anyone" she said confused.  
  
"He wasn't until yesterday, when that Jade girl he went to the dance with asked him out" Sirius replied casually.  
  
"She asked him out?" Auria replied, raising her eyebrows as she turned to face her boyfriend.  
  
"Yup" he said with a grin.  
  
"Well then I'm happy for him" she said smiling and then looking over at them again added, "they really need one of these." She tugged gently on the cloak as Sirius suppressed a laugh.  
  
They reached the portrait hole and walked out. James was standing, as had been planned, on the other side waiting for them. "Have fun" he whispered to them with a devilish grin before climbing into the common room.  
  
Sirius and Auria walked through the school until they reached their usual deserted classroom on the second floor of the east wing. Sirius unlocked the door with his wand and they snuck inside. Then Auria did a spell that fogged the glass on the door so that no one could peak in. She turned around to find Sirius standing directly in front of her.  
  
"Hasty, aren't we?" she asked playfully. Sirius simply grinned and silently led her over to the desk at the front. Auria sat down on it and moved her legs apart so that Sirius could stand between them.  
  
"I've missed you," he whispered in a husky voice.  
  
"Sirius, it's only been a week" she replied giggling. "I can't be that good a kisser."  
  
"Best I've had," he said leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips.  
  
"And how many others have you had?" she asked suddenly serious.  
  
"Two. I went out with this girl in third year and all she did was slobber all over me. The other was Amy, that red haired girl in Hufflepuff, that I went out with during fourth year" he explained. "I only went out with both of them for a month and then they became boring. They weren't exactly adventurous, sexy ruler breakers like you " He grinned at Auria and then decided to add in a somber tone, "we only kissed, that's it."  
  
"Good" she replied giving him a mock angry glare.  
  
"And how many other people have you kissed" he asked her.  
  
"One" she replied blushing. "His name was Brendan. He was this muggle boy I went out with the summer after fourth year, just after we moved to Edinburgh. We only kissed too, nothing more."  
  
"Good" said Sirius, leaning in towards her. "I'm glad we have that all cleared up."  
  
"Me too" Auria said smiling, relieved to finally know about his past relationships.  
  
She glanced down at Sirius lips and before she could even look back up into his eyes he kissed her. Almost an hour later, they both always lost track of time when they were making out, they snuck back out of the room. Their lips were puffy from kissing so much and their hair was messy from having the other run their fingers through it. Thankfully, the common room was deserted by the time they got back.  
  
"Goodnight love" Sirius said kissing her one last time.  
  
"Goodnight" she said blushing slightly.  
  
"Wait" she cried just as Sirius reached the staircase. In four quick strides Auria crossed the room and threw she arms around him. Stunned Sirius stood awkwardly for a moment before hugging her back. Finally, after several minutes she let go.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked holding her at arms length.  
  
Auria shrugged. "I just wanted to hug you" she replied. The truth was, she had no idea why she had done it, she had just wanted to.  
  
"Oh ok" he said, still slightly confused. "Anytime you need a hug just let me know, and if you want to hug for longer" he added glancing towards his room with a grin, "you know where to find me."  
  
Auria playfully punched him on the arm, understanding full well what he was implying.  
  
"Goodnight Sirius" she said definitively and walked up the stairs towards her own room.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Feeling very tired, Auria quickly changed into her pajamas in the dark and got into bed. She was just pulling the blanket towards her when something sharp hit her hand.  
  
"Ouch" she cried. She grabbed her wand from beside her pillow and muttered "Lumos." Auria's eyes widened in fright and she gripped her sheets as the tip of her wand lit up. There lying on her bed was a black rose with a small note attached. She quickly closed the velvet curtains around her bed and with shaking hands picked up the letter. Auira unfolded it and there in the neat script writing was written,  
  
"Every lord needs a lady, someone with strength, intelligence and power to stand beside him.  
  
Auria glared at the piece of paper, wanting to burn a hole through it with her eyes. She balled it up in her fist, pulled out her trunk and stuffed it inside. After pushing the trunk back under her bed she got up and threw the rose out of the open window. Then Auira slammed the window shut, and for the rest of her time at Hogwarts she never left it open again. A raw burning hatred had risen inside of her and Auria lay in bed for hours thinking of a witty, insulting response to give him. Just as the first rays of light appeared she fell into an angry troubled sleep.  
  
What will Auria's response be? Find out tomorrow!!! 


	30. Witty Repartee

Despite having only slept for a few hours, Auria woke up early that morning. She had decided just before falling asleep, what her response would be. Rolling over she pulled back one of the velvet curtains and took out ink, parchment and a quill from her bedside table. Auria carefully opened the inkbottle and dipped in her quill. She stared at the piece of parchment in front of her for several minutes before beginning to write. When she was done she rolled up the parchment and put away her quill and ink.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fifteen minutes later Auria was standing in the owlry shivering from the cold. The icy March wind came howling through the open windows, ruffling the feathers of the sleeping owls. Auria walked over to a large brown one and poked it awake.  
  
"I have a letter for you to deliver," she whispered to it as it sleepily opened its yellow eyes.  
  
Auria unrolled the parchment and read what she had written one last time, committing it to memory.  
  
"This lady already has a lord, one with the strength, intelligence and power to stand beside her. Anyways, don't you think it just a tad hypocritical to ask a "filthy half muggle" to be your lady? Shouldn't you ask one of your pureblood Death Eaters to stand beside you, or is it that none of your pathetic followers can match the magical powers of a sixteen years old girl? My answer is and always will be no. Have a nice day Voldemort."  
  
Auria smirked at her bravery in writing such an insulting letter. She rolled up the parchment, tied it to the now fully awake owl and sent it on its way. As it flew out of sight Auria turned around and was about to walk out the door when she stopped. Changing her mind she transfigured into a phoenix and flew out after the owl for a morning flight to clear her mind.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next few weeks passed without much excitement. The weather changed from ice and snow to rain and the occasional day of sunshine. As exam time slowly approached the teachers weighed the sixth years down with even more homework then before. To Auria's relief she received no word from Voldemort after the letter on her bed. However, muggle and wizard killings did increase slightly that month, but since no one she knew was killed she figured that Voldemort was not doing it in retaliation to her letter.  
  
Her relationship with Sirius had reached a point of perfection. They didn't have any fights, and whenever he wasn't around Auria felt as if a part of her was missing. At least three times a week they'd sneak off and almost everyday got caught kissing in the halls. The entire school began to label them as the perfect couple but they would just deny it whenever anyone told them that. When word got out that Remus and Jade were dating Auria and Sirius were relieved, because now, for a while, the whole school was gossiping about somebody else. During this time Auria also made valiant attempts to get Lily to like James more, but with little luck. She still claimed that she couldn't stand him, but Auria began to catch her gazing at James, especially when watching quidditch practice.  
  
With James being busy with quidditch and the rest with homework, the Marauders and Auria only managed to fit in three pranks the entire month The first prank was the invisible trap door, which would drop people from the fourth floor onto the third. To their delight, in it's first day of operation, it caught five teachers and dozens of students, who walked around rubbing their behinds for the rest of the day. The second was that they transfigured a model lion into a real one, and brought it to the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw quidditch match. The Ravenclaw team was so frightened that Gryffindor easily won the game, but lost 50 house points for causing the disturbance. Their final prank they pulled on Snape, the morning after the full moon.  
  
Snape had been following them around the evening before, making it very hard for them to sneak out. Auria was able to distract him by asking if he could help her with some potions homework. Snape was only too happy to lend a hand and sneered with pride when she sheepishly asked. While Auria and Snape headed down towards the potions room, the Marauder's slipped out of the school towards the Whomping Willow.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"You owe me big time," she said to Sirius, once the rest of the Marauders had gone upstairs. Auria had decided not to go with them since Peter would be going as well.  
  
"I know" he replied throwing himself down on the couch next to her.  
  
"I had to spend two hours, two bloody hours, alone with that boy while he bragged about how much he knew about potions," she said in an almost angry tone.  
  
Sirius shuddered at the thought of having to be alone with Snivellus for so long.  
  
"That was really nice of her," he thought to himself.  
  
"And after I left" Auria continued. "I went and took a nice long bath to clean off the grease that seemed to travel from his hair to mine."  
  
Sirius laughed as he noticed her wet hair and the large black blanket wrapped around her.  
  
"I'll make it up to you love, I promise" he said moving closer to her.  
  
Auria yawned and snuggled up against him.  
  
"You're all wet!" she exclaimed as he put his arm around her.  
  
"I know. We ran into a little trouble and had to drag Moony out of the lake."  
  
Auria moved away from him, noticing for the first time that his clothes were not only soaked but cover in mud.  
  
"Hey get back here" he said playfully, reaching out and pulling her back into him.  
  
"Sirius no, these are clean pajamas" she squealed happily, struggling to get away. "And I just took a shower."  
  
Auria twisted around and tried to move farther down the couch but Sirius held firmly but gently onto her arm.  
  
"This better" he said with a devious grin.  
  
Auria spun back around and stared at him in shock and delight. Sirius had taken off his cloak and shirt, revealing a bare, toned chest and strong muscular arms. Using her surprise as a distraction he pulled her next to him. He could feel her warm hands press against his chest as they fell back on the couch.  
  
"Yes" she said kissing him. "At least your not wet and muddy anymore."  
  
"But you're all wet and dirty now" he said giving her the puppy eyes and pointing to her shirt.  
  
Auria looked down to find a big mud stain and wet mark on the front of her pajama top.  
  
"And you're getting me dirty, so I think you should have to take it off" he continued, smiling innocently at her and tugging at her sleeve.  
  
Auria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright" she replied casually.  
  
"What?" Sirius said, his eyes widening with delight.  
  
"I said alright" she replied with a devious smile.  
  
Sirius watched with joy as Auria pulled the blanket over her shoulders, sat up and began to undo her shirt. She undid each button very very slowly, knowing that the wait was killing Sirius. Auria undid the last button and pulled her shirt off in one quick movement. The smile faded from Sirius face just slightly.  
  
"You're wearing a bra" he said sounding disappointed.  
  
"Gotchya" she replied with a smirk.  
  
"That's ok," he said, sitting up and giving her a kiss. "It's still hot."  
  
Auria smiled and looked, what Sirius thought, was very relieved.  
  
He sat up, tilted his head up and kissed her. After a moment he broke away and lay back. Wanting more Auria followed him down on to the couch. They lay there kissing for sometime, both enjoying every minute of it. Sirius could feel her soft hands roaming over every inch of his naked chest and arms. Auria shivered with delight as she felt Sirius' hands move up her stomach and stop just below her breasts. Then he'd move his hands up to her shoulders and slowly slide them down, stopping at her bra line. Once that night, she let him run his hands all the way down from her neck to her bellybutton without stopping, and grinned when she saw the look of pleasure on his face. Finally, Sirius stopped kissing her.  
  
"I would love to do this all night, but it's late and I'm really tired. Besides I have to think up some way to make up your potions tutoring to you," he said yawning.  
  
"That's ok, I'm tired too" Auria replied, yawning as well. She lay down and placed her head on his bare chest.  
  
"You know," Sirius said rubbing her back. "We might wake everyone else up if we got upstairs now. It would be the polite thing to do would be to just stay and sleep here," he added in a tone of mock concern.  
  
"I agree" Auria replied in a tone that matched his.  
  
Sirius lay back against the arm of the couch and closed his eyes. He could feel Auria's soft breath on his chest, and after a few minutes it became slower and deeper. Once he thought she was asleep he opened his eyes and gazed at her.  
  
"She looks so peaceful and beautiful when she's sleeping" he thought to himself, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. He gently moved a piece of hair out her face, and then layback and fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
Auria felt Sirius' hand brush against her face and then return to rest on her back. She smiled to herself. The last sound Auria heard that night before she fell asleep was the beating of Sirius' heart.  
  
Find out the prank they play on Snape tomorrow!!!! 


	31. The Runny Nose

Deep distant voices slowly wound their way into Auria's sleeping mind. There were several of them but one in particular was louder than the rest. Auria buried her head deeper into Sirius' chest in an effort to drown them out. However, she was suddenly forced awake by Sirius' jolting movements and flailing arms.  
  
"James, you stupid git" Sirius spat.  
  
Auria turned her head around and with sleepy eyes watched James fall to the floor with laughter.  
  
"You should have seen yourself. You kept reaching up towards your nose and trying to swat me away" James said as he hauled himself to his feet.  
  
Auria realized what must have happened.  
  
"James held his nose closed so he'd wake up" she thought to herself.  
  
"We would have done it to you too love" James said to Auria with a grin. "But your head was turned the wrong way."  
  
Suddenly without warning Sirius jumped up and began to run after James. Auria was left in shock, sitting up on the couch swaying slightly from sleep. Recovering a little, she became aware of two other people in the room. As Remus bent down to pick up the blanket Auria noticed Peter staring at her, his eyes practically popping out of his head. Auria looked down and to her utter horror, remembered that she was only wearing a bra and pajama bottoms. Before she could cover herself with her hands Remus threw her the blanket. Auria wrapped it tightly around herself.  
  
"Sorry about that" Remus said, looking rather embarrassed.  
  
Auria was about to say that it was all right when Sirius smacked Peter hard upside the head.  
  
"Stop goggling at my girlfriend like that. Get your eyes and tongue back inside your head," he snapped angrily, walking in front of him blocking his view.  
  
Wormtail bent his head down and muttered a sorry. Auria was too disgusted to say anything and instead looked at Lupin who gave her a sympathetic shrug. As she glanced around the room Auria noticed that it was still dark outside.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked getting off the couch.  
  
"Six in the morning" James replied, rubbing a bruise on his arm from Sirius' punch.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" Sirius asked, unwrapping Auria's blanket just enough to rewrap it around both of them. Sirius' skin was warm from having chased James around the room. Auria snuggled in closer and placed her hands on his chest.  
  
"He has quidditch practice," Remus answered. "And he woke us up so that we could see."  
  
"You two lying there like that" Peter said quickly finishing the sentence.  
  
Sirius glared at James who quickly picked up his broomstick and said with a fake smile, "well I'm off to practice." He dashed out of the room before Sirius could utter a word.  
  
"I suggested that we wake you guys up, before someone else found you and told McGonagall" Remus said shyly.  
  
"Thanks Moony" Auria replied smiling at him.  
  
A long awkward silence followed as everyone glanced around at each other, unsure of what to do next.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go up to bed and get a couple more hours of sleep" Auria said with a yawn.  
  
"Ok you go up" Sirius said, unwrapping himself from the blanket. "The three of us" Remus and Peter looked at him shocked, "are going to stay up and decide on a prank to pull on Snivellus for you."  
  
Auria grinned widely. "Alright, see you in a few hours" she said giving Sirius a kiss.  
  
Just as Auria reached the staircase the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team came down the stairs. They all looked around confused, for it must have been quite a sight. Remus and Peter were standing in their pajamas, Auria was holding her shirt, wrapped in a blanket and Sirius was sitting on a couch half naked. Shrugging they sleepily headed out of the room.  
  
Auria walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Just as she put her hand on the door she heard Peter's squeaky voice drift up from below.  
  
"So, did you get to feel them Sirius?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Shut up, you pervert. Besides, what me and her do is between the two of us, just the two of us" Sirius barked at him, emphasizing the last phrase.  
  
Auria opened the door and smiled to herself. Sirius could be such a gentleman sometimes.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
For the rest of the day the boys refused to tell Auria what the prank would be. All through classes she would catch them grinning knowingly at each other. As they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner Sirius informed her that they had to make one quick stop. Instead of going through the doors they turned left and walked down the passageway that led towards the kitchen.  
  
"Can you distract the house elves for a few minutes?" James asked her the moment they stepped into the cavernous room.  
  
"Sure" she replied happily, knowing that the prank would happen at dinner, in front of the whole school.  
  
But before Auria had time to think of a plan she was surrounded by house elves, each of them asking what she wanted.  
  
"Actually" she said thinking quickly. "I was wondering if you could show me how to make, um, ah, hot chocolate!"  
  
Auria knew perfectly well how to make it, but it was the first thing that popped into her mind. All the house elves nodded in unison and grabbing her hands, led her over to a table. Auria had just enough time to see the boys slip out of sight before being pushed down into a chair. In no time they were done showing her how hot chocolate was made and her arms were loaded down with chocolate, a jug of milk and some mugs.  
  
"Oh, one last thing" she said quickly, trying to distract them for longer. "I was wondering if tomorrow you could make rose petals appear on Lily Evans' plate, on top of her food."  
  
The house elves looked at her confused but then finally nodded.  
  
"You know which plate is hers right?" Auria asked.  
  
They nodded reassuringly. Just then the boys appeared at her side. Auria thanked them for the lesson and supplies and quickly walked out of the kitchen.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What's all that?" Lupin asked her as they headed back up the passageway.  
  
"Supplies to make hot chocolate" she replied.  
  
"Oh good," Sirius said, "we can make it after dinner tonight."  
  
"Ok" Auria replied staggering under the weight.  
  
"Oh" Sirius said, leading her over to the side of the staircase that led to the upper levels. "Here, you can hide the stuff in here." Sirius pulled out his wand and drew a circle on one of the bricks.  
  
To Auria's surprise the brick slide sideways to reveal a hidden compartment.  
  
"No body knows about this, except us" he said proudly, helping her put everything inside.  
  
"Great" Auria said with a smile.  
  
"Now off to dinner" James said, and marched off as if he were a soldier.  
  
Everyone else rolled their eyes and headed off after him.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Most of dinner past rather uneventfully. Auria, Sirius and James were sitting opposite the Slytherin table while Remus and Peter sat with their backs to it. Suddenly a deafening bang and a high pitch scream echoed through the school. Several of the teachers went running out of the Great Hall. As soon as they were gone a loud coughing noise was heard, along with several screams. Everyone swiveled around in their seats to see where the noise had come from. Auria looked up from her mince pie and nearly choked.  
  
Snape was sitting apart from everyone else in the middle of the Slytherin table holding his nose. Auria blinked and saw that it was running like a facet, and that the screams had come from the girls who'd been sitting close to him. He sniffed loudly in an attempt to make it stop.  
  
"Looks like you need a tissue Snivelly" James said tauntingly, holding up a white handkerchief.  
  
Snape looked up and glared at him, which only caused mucus to run down his cloak. Everyone at the Slytherin table got up and moved away, as did some of the Ravenclaws nearby. The room echoed with laughter and disgusted screams. Auria was laughing so hard she had to grab onto the bench for support.  
  
"Here, Snivellus, take a whole box" Sirius called, throwing him a muggle box of Kleenex.  
  
The stuff running from Snape's nose was now spreading across the floor and all over the Slytherin house table. Auria noticed that even though Remus was not laughing as hard as the others he could still not suppress a grin. The only person who looked truly angry was Lily, who kept glaring coldly at James. Snape tried to get up and walk towards the Marauders, but slipped on the stuff running out of his nose and went crashing to the floor. Most people were now doubled over in laughter and several were standing on the tables to avoid the growing flood.  
  
"Try sniffing Snivellus, it might make it better" James cried, tears running down his face from laughing so hard.  
  
Snape glared at him but sniffed several times anyway. The more he sniffed the less his nose ran, until finally the only sound in the room was Snape sucking the stuff farther up his long hooked nose.  
  
He stomped towards the doors, turned to Auria and screamed, "It'll get you Jacobs. I'll make you pay dearly for this!"  
  
Auria shrugged and glanced around the room with a look of mock confusion on her face. A moment later the laughter resumed as a second Slytherin slipped in the pile of mucus on the floor.  
  
"You are so despicable Potter" Lily screamed above the racket at James. "That was so mean, you're such an arrogant git." With that she stormed out of the Great Hall and up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Maybe we over did it a little" Remus said scrunching up his face.  
  
Peter was just staring around the room in awe.  
  
"I appreciated it, I really do, but that was kind of mean" Auria said to Sirius and James with a wince.  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other for a moment and then in unison shook their heads and said, "nah."  
  
Auria rolled her eyes; Sirius could be such an ass sometimes. She walked out of the hall after Lily. The Marauders followed her soon after, not wanting to be caught at the scene of the crime.  
  
Lily stayed up in her room for the rest of the night, but after a while Auria rejoined the boys downstairs. They spent the rest of the night on the couches trying to finish some difficult charms homework sipping hot chocolate.  
  
"We need Lily's help with this, she's good a charms," James said, putting down his quill.  
  
"I don't think she's going to come down and help us tonight mate," Sirius said, leaning back.  
  
"What do you think Snape's going to do to get you back?" Jade asked Auria. Much to Remus' delight Jade had come over and asked him to tell her all about the prank.  
  
"I don't know. Probably try to hex me or something like that" she replied casually resting her head on Sirius' shoulder. "Nothing big."  
  
But it was something big, very big. 


	32. An Attack at Edinburgh

Breakfast the next morning was almost as eventful as the night before. As soon as the Marauders and Auria walked into the Great Hall everyone looked up and began clapping and cheering. The entire school knew that they had pulled the prank, but since there was no direct evidence Dumbledore could not get them in trouble. As Auria's eyes fell on the Slytherin table she noticed that Snape wasn't there.  
  
"Are you going to move or make the less famous people stand out here until you decide to sit down" snapped an angry voice from behind them.  
  
Just as they were turning around Lily pushed James to the side and stomped off towards their house table.  
  
"I guess she's still a little mad about last night" Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, you guys don't share a dorm with her. She went on for an hour about how mean it was and how much she hates James" Auria replied as they took their seats.  
  
"I don't know what her problem is," James said angrily. "It's not like we pulled the prank on her. She doesn't even like Snivellus anyways, remember he called her a you-know-what last year."  
  
Everyone else nodded and shrugged sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry mate, she can't hate you forever" Sirius said in an effort to comfort his friend.  
  
They all began shoveling food onto their plates in silence. Every so often Auria would catch James glancing down the table at Lily. Auria was just finishing her eggs when she heard Lily's voice.  
  
"Potter" she cried staring down the table at James. "What do you think you're doing?" She motioned to her plate.  
  
As James looked down the table at her plate, a confused look spreading across his face. Lying on top of her food were several red rose petals. James quickly looked back at his friends for help. Auria caught his eye, smiled and nodded her head towards Lily.  
  
"I, um, knew you were mad about the prank so I, um" he called back, stumbling over his words.  
  
The stern expression on Lily's face melted into one of suppressed joy.  
  
"Um, well thanks Potter, they're nice" she said blushing slightly but then in a serious tone added, "but I still don't like you."  
  
James flashed her a nervous smile before glancing down at his plate.  
  
" At least she doesn't hate you anymore" Peter said brightly, emphasizing the word hate.  
  
"Yeah, you're right" James replied cheering up, and then turning to Auria said, "thanks, I owe you one."  
  
Auria grinned. "Don't mention it," she answered with a wave of her hand.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
For the next few days, the after effects of the prank could be seen throughout the school. People would move away from Snape whenever he came near and during each of his classes people would chose the desks the farthest away from him Everyone seemed to fear that his nose would start running again and that he would spread it all over them. Auria almost felt bad for him, but every time he'd glare at her she'd remember how he'd helped kill her father.  
  
It seemed to Auria, that after several days, Snape would not be following through on his threat to get revenge. She stopped holding on to her wand all the time and Sirius stopped going around corners or into rooms a head of her to make sure it was safe.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
One sunny March day, a little over two weeks after the prank, Auria and Sirius took the opportunity to walk around the courtyard at break. However it seemed that the entire school had the same idea. Several students were sitting on the stone ledges studying while others were playing a sort of ball game in the middle. Hand in hand Auria and Sirius strolled around the square, discussing the upcoming Hufflepuff, Slytherin quidditch match.  
  
"I hope Hufflepuff wins, but I doubt they will" Sirius said gloomily.  
  
"You never know, Hufflepuff have just replaced their keeper, and I hear he's pretty good" she replied.  
  
"Well he's going to have to be amazing because the Slytherin chasers are really good" Siruis countered.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about" Auria stopped mid sentence as her eyes fell upon a group of Hufflepuff girls studying in a corner. "Is that that girl you dated, Amy?" she asked pointing to a red haired one.  
  
"Yup" Sirius replied following her gaze.  
  
"I wonder why I never heard about it. All the Ravenclaw girls in our year think your good looking, so I'm sure we would have known if you were dating anyone" Auria said blushing.  
  
"So you thought I was good looking before you came to Gryffindor."  
  
"Yes, since second year" she replied quietly and then in a playful voice said, "Hey, you're avoiding my question."  
  
"What? Oh right. It's because we started dating during exams and then for two weeks in the summer. People don't gossip as much in the summer or during exam time," he answered shrugging.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"So, tell me about this boy you dated" Sirius inquired as they turned a corner.  
  
"Oh, Brendan Wallace. There's not much to tell. He was nice, sweet; we're friends now. I still keep in touch with him, on the holidays anyways" she replied casually.  
  
"What was it like dating a muggle? Did you tell him you're a witch?" he asked.  
  
"Well, about dating a muggle. It wasn't very hard to keep that a secret since we can't use magic over the holidays. Secondly, my mum's a muggle so I know all about the muggle world and was never confused about anything like television or phones" she explained. "But I still haven't told him I'm a witch."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not sure really. I guess it's because I don't want to go through the hassle of having to explain everything to him. I've told him that I go to a boarding school that's in a very remote location, and that's why I can't send him letters while I'm here" she confessed.  
  
"Someday you're going to have to show me how all that muggle stuff works" Sirius said wrapping his arm around her and giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
Auria smiled brightly. "Sure" she said, "I'd love to."  
  
Just then the bell rang. They both sighed loudly as they head back into the castle. History of Magic was a very boring class.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As Auria sat down at breakfast the next morning she noticed that Snape still wasn't there.  
  
"Good morning love" Sirius said sitting down next to her. He gave her a big kiss before shoveling mounds of bacon onto his plate.  
  
"Snivelly's not here again" he said glancing around the Great Hall. "He's going to have to show his face in here sometime" he continued, echoing Auria's thoughts.  
  
A few moments later the owl post arrived. Sirius and Auria got letters from each other while James received his usual Daily Prophet. He glanced at the front page and then handed it to Auria.  
  
"Death Eater attack in Edinburgh last night, thought you might want to know" he said with a sad look on his face.  
  
Auria looked down at the photo on the front page. It showed several muggles running around screaming, while Auror's tried to catch them and modify their memories. Above it all the dark mark hung in the air, cold and still. As Auria read the article tears began to run down her face. When she was done she slammed the paper down and ran out of the hall sobbing. Nervous and confused Sirius picked up the Daily Prophet. In an instant he knew what was wrong.  
  
Brendan Wallace was dead. 


	33. Snape's Revenge

Sirius looked around at all of his friends and then dashed out of the Great Hall after her. He found Auria in the classroom they usually snuck out to. She was standing by the window looking out at the lake, tears streaming down her face. Sirius silently opened the door and closed it behind him with a small click. At the sound of the door Auria spun around to look at her intruder. As she gazed at him Sirius noticed that her eyes were filled with a sadness deeper then he had ever seen.  
  
"It's my fault he's dead!" she suddenly screamed, grabbing a chair and throwing it across the room. It splintered into several pieces as it hit the blackboard with a loud crash. "I should have known Snape would do something this mean, especially after he gave Voldemort the information needed to kill my father. He probably asked Voldemort to kill Brendan," she continued between sobs.  
  
Sirius cautiously made his way over to her, afraid that she might throw another chair. When Auria buried her face in her hands and began to kneel down Sirius rushed over and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shhhh, shhhhh" he said smoothing down her hair. "This was just an unlucky coincidence, Snape didn't have anything to do with it."  
  
"Yes he did" Auria said, pulling away. "I told him all about Brendan when we wrote to each other last summer."  
  
"How could you be so stupid?" Sirius screamed suddenly. "You knew that he was obsessed with the Dark Arts and probably in a league with He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named. What did you do, tell him all your deepest secrets over the course of a month?" he ended in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Auria just stared at him in shock She decided that now might no be the best time to mention her insulting letter to Voldemort.  
  
"Next time you should be more careful who you tell your secrets to" he yelled. "How come Snivellus, who you only talked to for a month, knows more about you then I do huh? I only found out about Brendan a few weeks ago."  
  
Auria looked at the floor and shrugged.  
  
"Then Brendan did die because of you, because you were stupid enough to trust a Dark Arts loving Slytherin with your secrets" Sirius said cruelly. He gave Auria one last angry look before stomping out of the room.  
  
After he left Auria just stood there staring at the door. Finally, after several minutes she sunk to the floor and sobbed.  
  
Auria had never felt worse or more alone in all her life. One of her good friends was dead because of her, and she didn't even have Sirius' shoulder to cry on.  
  
"Why, why did I tell Snape all those things? Sirius is right, I am stupid," she thought to herself. "But why did Sirius yell at me, I really don't need him to be angry at me right now. That stupid git" she said out loud as her grief turned to anger. "He's still jealous that I talked to Snape, so instead of being here with me now, he's probably off complaining to James that Snape knows more about me then he does. Well it serves him right that he knows less. Some boyfriend he's being right now."  
  
However, Auria's anger passed and was once again replaced with morning and guilt. No matter how much she thought about hating Snape or being angry with Sirius, the knowledge that Brendan's death was her fault, would not go away. Auria sat on the floor of the classroom crying and beating the ground until she ran out of tears and her fists were bruised. Just as the moon was fading below the horizon, her sobs stopped and she lay down on the floor exhausted.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was the pain in her side that woke Auria up the next morning. She forced her puffy eyes open and looked around. In a wave of sorrow, she suddenly remembered the events of the previous night. Auria moaned and covered her eyes with her hand. A moment later a warm hand pulled hers away from her eyes and gently squeezed it. Auria looked up and found herself gazing into Sirius' gentle brown eyes. In a sudden flash of anger she let go of his hand and sat up. Sirius turned away and looked at the ground.  
  
Flexing her stiff back muscles Auria took in her surroundings. She was still lying on the floor of the classroom, but she was now covered by a heavy blanket her and there was a pillow behind for her head. Glancing over a Sirius, she saw that he had his homework set up beside her and to his right lay a plate of French toast.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke up" he replied still not looking at her.  
  
"Well I'm up now" she said hotly.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry about last night. I acted like such an ass" he confessed. "I should never have yelled at you, or blamed you for Brendan's death, and I definitely shouldn't have left you here alone,"  
  
"Especially when I needed you the most," she retorted, her eyes filling with tears again.  
  
"I know," he said sounding ashamed and then very quickly blurted out, "I don't think you're stupid, I don't blame you for his death and I am jealous of Snape. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."  
  
Auria's eyes bored into him.  
  
"That was so selfish of me, to get angry at you for telling Snape things you haven't told me. Auria I'm sorry" he continued, his voice cracking at the end.  
  
He looked up and met her eyes. To Auria's shock she found that his eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"I'll do anything to make it up to you, just please, don't hate me, don't break up with me" he whispered desperately.  
  
Auria looked away as a tear ran down her cheek. It was a long time before Sirius finally got an answer.  
  
"I don't hate you and I won't break up with you" she replied, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket. "But I'm still mad at you. You said some very mean things that you can never take back, or make up with some French toast. While I admit it was a mistake, I'm not going to apologize for talking to Snape over the summer, no matter how much you hate him."  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"You were right, I should never have told him so much, but I did it because I thought that if he had a friend maybe he'd be a little nicer. You guys make his life miserable and you're so mean to him all the time. However, now I don't really care what you do to him. But in general, you have to be nicer to people Sirius, you and James don't rule the school" she continued coldly.  
  
Sirius simply nodded again.  
  
"I have to go" Auria said suddenly, standing up.  
  
"It wasn't your fault you know" Sirius said gently. "Snape convinced you to trust him and he broke your trust."  
  
"And for that he is going to pay dearly" she said darkly. Auria walked towards the nearest window and opened it.  
  
"Wait" Sirius called quickly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Auria turned around and looked at him. "Yes, there is one thing."  
  
"Name it" he said brightly.  
  
"Don't ever call me stupid again" she replied in a threatening tone. Just as she turned back towards the window Sirius jumped up and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Auria, I'm really sorry," he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"So am I," she whispered. The instant Sirius let go of her arm she changed into a phoenix, jumped onto the windowsill and flew away.  
  
Sirius remained standing there, gazing out the window, long after Auria had disappeared from sight. He kept cursing himself for being so mean and selfish. Sirius would have given everything he owned to take back what he had said. When the sun reached its peak he turned and left the room, wondering if things between him and Auria would ever be the same again. 


	34. Grief and Sorrow

After willing herself to become invisible Auria took two trips around the castle before flying south. It was almost two hours before she arrived at her destination. She could have simply apparated there but she needed the time to collect her thoughts and emotions. Auria also had the time, it was Saturday, so no one would miss her.  
  
Edinburgh had been easy to find, despite not knowing the exact location of Hogwarts. She circled the air, trying to find a safe place to transfigure. Auria finally decided upon a small narrow alley and flew to the ground. With one final look around she changed back into a human and stepped out onto the street. It was a block before she realized why everyone was staring at her. She glanced down and smacked herself on the forehead. Auria was still wearing her Hogwarts uniform, which did not look that unusual, except for the cloak. After slipping into another alley she quickly pulled the cloak off and draped it over her arm like a coat. She reemerged onto the street looking like a regular muggle.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fifteen minutes later Auria was standing in front of a familiar house. It was small, with bright red bricks and a black roof. Taking a deep breath and fixing her hair Auria walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. Footsteps could be heard rustling inside and a moment later the door opened.  
  
"Auria!" exclaimed the woman as she wrapped her up in a big hug.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Wallace" she replied brightly.  
  
"Well come in, come in" said Mrs. Wallace, ushering her into the kitchen. "Sit down dear. Would you like some food, tea perhaps?" Despite her attempts to be cheerful she could not mask the look of deep sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"I'd love some tea" Auria replied sweetly.  
  
Auria gazed at Mrs. Wallace as she prepared the tea. She was still the same plump, stubby woman Auria had talked to so many times, but now she had dark circles under her eyes and her face was creased with grief and concern.  
  
"There you are," she said, placing a cup of tea in front of Auria.  
  
"Thank you," she replied as the woman sat down across from her. "I'm so sorry about Brendan" Auria blurted out.  
  
"Thank you dear" she said sadly, her bright hazel eyes filling with tears. "It's so tragic, he was so young and so healthy."  
  
Auria gave her a weary smile. "I know, he absolutely loved life. May I ask you something?"  
  
Mrs. Wallace nodded.  
  
"Um, well, how exactly did he die, the newspapers were not specific" she asked tentatively.  
  
"The paramedics told us that he had been overexerting himself and died of a stroke" she replied, wiping away a tear.  
  
Auria just stared at her horror struck. She quickly closed her eyes to hide the tears.  
  
"So that's what they tell them," Auria thought to herself. "A stroke, to explain the lack of a wound."  
  
"Are you home for a while now?" Mrs. Wallace inquired.  
  
"No. I'm still at school. I just came home for the day to give my condolences, and to ask when the funeral will be," she said, staring down at her untouched tea.  
  
"Oh, well thank you. The funeral will be this Wednesday at 3 o'clock at the church" she replied, obviously glad that Auria would be attending.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there" Auria replied placing her hand over Mrs. Wallace's. "Is there anything I can do to help with the funeral?"  
  
"I don't think so, his grandparents are looking after it. But thank you for the kind offer."  
  
"It's the least I can do" Auria replied, knowing that to be the truth. "I hate to have to leave so quickly but I must head back to school now."  
  
In truth Auria just wanted to get out of that house. Knowing that the look of utter despair on the woman's face was her fault was too much to bear.  
  
"Alright" Mrs. Wallace said sadly.  
  
Auria lifted the teacup to her mouth and drank it all in one gulp. It burned her throat on the way down, but Auria knew that she owed it to these people to suffer a little.  
  
"Thank you for the tea. It was excellent as usual," Auria said with a small smile.  
  
She stood up and made her way towards the front door. Just as she was about to walk out the door, Mrs. Wallace stopped her.  
  
"He really liked you you know. He was devastated when you two broke up, but he was always thankful to have kept you as a friend. You're a good person Auria," she said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Auria replied, bursting into tears. "I'm so sorry he's dead. I'm really going to miss him. He was a wonderful person."  
  
"I know. I'm going to miss him too," Mrs. Wallace said, embracing her.  
  
They stood there crying for several minutes until Auria said that if she didn't leave now she was going to miss the train.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Once Brendan's house was out of sight Auria sat down on the curb and sobbed. Almost an hour later she got up and walked down the street. She stopped in front of an old brown brick house. Auria stood on the front lawn staring at the house for so long that the owner came out and asked her if she needed anything.  
  
"No, no. I'm sorry" Auria said apologetically. "It's just that I used to live here."  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"It's a beautiful house," the woman said turning to look at it.  
  
"Yes it is" Auria replied dreamily.  
  
"Only problem is that I can't get that damn stain out of the stones on the pathway" she said pointing to a large brown stain on the walkway.  
  
Auria closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. The stain was from her father's blood, as it slowly seeped out of him the night he died. She clenched her fists and glared at it in anger.  
  
"I'm sorry to have disturbed you" Auria said quickly. Without another look back she turned away from the woman, and her house, and ran down the street.  
  
Returning to the alleyway Auria transfigured into a phoenix and flew back to Hogwarts.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Auria acted coldly towards Sirius for the next four days. He didn't question or complain, because he knew that she was still mad at him. Auria refused to sit beside him during class and only spoke with him when she had to. Sirius didn't dare try to touch or kiss her and respectfully gave her the space she needed. On Tuesday night Sirius found Auria alone in the back of the library crying. After taking a deep breath he sat down across from her. She glared at him and quickly wiped away her tears. "I, I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever need it, and I swear, I'll never abandon you again like that again" he said sincerely. Auria kept staring at him but her looked softened slightly. Sirius tentatively put his hand over hers and gave her a nervous smile. It was the first time he'd touched her since their fight. When she didn't respond he quickly removed his hand and walked away. "At least she didn't snap at me," he thought to himself as he left the library somewhat relieved. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wednesday morning dawned bright, crisp and clear. Auria woke up early and dressed silently in the dark. She picked up her letter, placed her cloak in a bag and went down stairs to the common room. It was still dark outside and only embers burned in the large fireplace. Auria pulled out her wand, pointed it at the fireplace and muttered "incendio." As Auria surveyed the room she notice someone sitting in the corner reading a book, by the light of a single candle.  
  
Sirius looked up from his book and their eyes met.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" she asked, eying him suspiciously.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," he confessed.  
  
"Oh" she said more gently.  
  
To Sirius' surprise she walked right up to him. However, instead of talking to him she just looked at the floor and fiddled with the letter in her hands.  
  
"What's the letter for?" he asked and then quickly added, "never mind, I'm sorry, that you're private busi."  
  
"It's for you" she interrupted.  
  
Sirius looked up at her surprised.  
  
"I was going to leave it on your bed, but since you're here I might as well ask you now. I have to go somewhere today, so I was wondering if you could tell the teacher's I'm sick and can't come to class" she asked, her eyes becoming cold.  
  
Sirius looked her up and down, noticing that she was dressed all in black.  
  
"Sure" he said, glad to be able to help.  
  
Auria turned around and made her way over to the center of the room.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Sirius asked kindly.  
  
Auria turned back expressionless. "When I want you to come with me I'll let you know," she answered flatly.  
  
"Right" Sirius said in a disappointed tone. He felt as he had just been stabbed in the heart.  
  
"But thank you for offering" she said politely, raising Sirius' spirits immensely.  
  
Before Sirius could respond she changed into a phoenix and vanished out of site in a burst of flame.  
  
Auria wanted more then anything to have Sirius by her side, but she knew in her heart that this was something she had to do alone. It was her fault Brendan was dead and she would have to watch him be buried and mourned over with out anyone there to comfort her. 


	35. Death and Life

Once again Auria chose to fly to Edinburgh instead of apparate. She needed the time to mentally prepare herself for the coming day. Upon arriving Auria decided to use the same alleyway to transfigure in as before. After returning to her normal form and she headed towards the Wallace's house.  
  
It was only 9:30 in the morning when she reached the front door, but already there were several cars parked outside. Auria braced herself with a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Once again Mrs. Wallace opened it with her big smile and sad eyes.  
  
"Oh Auria, hello. My, my, aren't you here early" she said ushering her inside. Auria slowly took off her shoes and put down her bag.  
  
"I thought I might be able to help" Auria replied with a weak smile.  
  
"That's wonderful" Mrs. Wallace said as they reached the kitchen. "I need all the extra hands I can get."  
  
Auria spent the next several hours setting up food, serving people drinks and handing out tissues. Throughout the course of the day she met more of Brendan's family then she knew existed, and heard several stories about him from various relatives. However, most of her time was spent hugging or comforting his family and friends, allowing herself to be a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Finally, when she thought she could take no more of the grief, Mrs. Wallace said that it was time to head to the church. The ancient stone building was only four blocks away, so everyone walked. A dead silence filled the large sanctuary people took their seats. One by one people were permitted to visit the open casket to say their final goodbyes.  
  
When Auria's turn came she nervously approached the altar. Taking a deep breath she stepped up and looked down at Brendan.  
  
"He looks so peaceful" she thought to herself as she gazed at his pale face. She bent down closer and out loud whispered, "Brendan, I am so sorry, your death was my fault. You were such a great friend and boyfriend." She reached down and touched his hand. It felt cold beneath her fingers. "You were the first boy that ever held my hand, the first boy that ever kissed me. I'm truly going to miss you Brendan," she said, the tears flowing freely now. "I'll see you again someday, up there" Auria motioned to the heavens. "I'm so sorry." She bent down and kissed his cheek. In a voice barely above a whisper she said "I'll get even Brendan, I won't let you die in vain." Auria stood up straight and quickly wiped away her tears. With one last look back she turned around and headed back to her seat.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The service lasted only half an hour. Mr. Wallace and Brendan's best friend gave touching eulogies, and it was all Auria could do not to cry. When she looked over at the sobbing Mrs. Wallace a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
As the service ended the pallbearers closed the coffin and walked it slowly out of the church, and into the awaiting car. Everyone else headed back down the street to their own cars.  
  
"You can come in the limo with us if you like dear" Mrs. Wallace said kindly to Auria, knowing that she had no mode of transportation.  
  
"Oh no I couldn't" Auria said looking at the ground.  
  
"No! I insist. Come sit with us" she replied patting the seat next to her.  
  
Before Auria could open her mouth to respond, she was ushered inside the black limousine.  
  
As they drove to the cemetery Auria looked back at the precession. Nearly three-dozen cars where following their own.  
  
"He was loved by many," she thought sadly to herself.  
  
Auria turned around just in time to see them pass through the large wrought iron gates. She looked up at the sign as they drove by and let out a small gasp. They had just entered St. Cuthbert's cemetery, the place where her father lay buried.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fifteen minutes later everyone was gathered around the open grave. Brendan's casket lay on ropes, waiting to be lowered. Auria didn't pay any attention to the priest's prayers, instead she was gazing around at all the sad faces. Once the prayers were said the casket was lowered and everyone threw a handful of dirt on top of it. Auria bent down and picked up some cold soil in her hands. As she threw it into the grave she muttered, "Goodbye Brendan."  
  
People began to drift away once the ceremony was over. Mrs. Wallace said that Auria could join them at her house for some snacks, but she politely refused. Auria lied and said that she had to catch the train back to school. However, she remained staring at Brendan's grave until she was the only one there. After saying her final goodbye's Auria picked up her bag, turned away, and headed farther into the graveyard.  
  
The tombstone was easy to find. It stood in an open part of the cemetary without another stone on either side. Auria had chosen redish brown for the color, to keep with the wizarding tradition. She knelt down beside it and brushed away the dirt at its base. After looking around to make sure she was alone she drew out her wand and transfigured some nearby clovers into bright white daisies. She placed them near the stone and then ran her hand across the inscription.  
  
"I miss you daddy," she said quietly blinking back tears. "I wish you were still with me, I have so much to tell you. I know that some how you can hear me."  
  
Auria then told her father's grave all that had happened since his death. She included school, Sirius, the changing of houses and even her meetings with Voldemort. When she was done she stood up, gently ran her hand along the top of the stone and then bent down and kissed it.  
  
By the time Auria left the cemetery it was cold and dark outside. As she headed towards the exit she took her cloak out of her bag and wrapped it tightly around her. With a quick glance around, she quietly slipped into the shadow of a large tombstone, changed into a phoenix and flew off into the night.  
  
Although it was dark out Auria decided to remain invisible for safety's sake. She was just flying over the outskirts of the town when she saw a sudden flash of green light up the sky. Turning she wheeled around and headed towards it.  
  
Above a large stone house floated the dark mark. The green skull and snake illuminated the scene below. Flying overhead, Auria could see a person, hooded and cloaked towering over a sobbing frightened looking man lying on the ground. The cloaked person raised their wand and shouted something and the scared man suddenly began to scream and twitch in pain. In that instant Auria made up her mind.  
  
She flew down and landed between two houses farther down the street. Auria transfiguring back into herself and she pulled up the hood of her plain black cloak.  
  
The frightened man's voice reached her ears.  
  
"Please, please don't hurt me anymore, don't kill me" he said with a ragged sob. "Have mercy."  
  
"We do not show mercy for filth mudbloods," said a cold male voice.  
  
A white hot anger arose in Auria and a single thought sprang into her mind.  
  
"Death Eater" a voice inside her head screamed.  
  
After pulling out her wand she slowly peaked around the corner. She saw the cloaked man raise his wand again, but before he could hex the man Auria jumped out from between the houses and shouted, "expelliarmus."  
  
The Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand and landed with a thud on the pavement. Skillfully avoiding her next spell he sprang forward and picked it up.  
  
"Crucio" he screamed at her, but Auria was ready. She easily dodged out of the way, hatred coursing though her body.  
  
"Reducto" she cried, putting all her strength into the spell. The jet of red light hit the Death Eater squarely in the chest, and dropping his wand, he went flying into the stonewall of the crying man's house. Auria glided towards the Death Eater. When she was only four feet away she narrowed her eyes and said in a whisper, "stupefy." The Death Eater's head slumped down unconscious. Auria muttered another spell and watched as heavy ropes shot of her wand and wound their way around the Death Eater's hands, feet and mouth.  
  
After making sure that he was harmless she marched back across the grass and picked up the Death Eater's fallen wand. Raising it high in the air she brought it down quickly and snapped it in half over her knee. Auria suddenly realized that the crying man was staring at her with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"Are you hurt?" she asked in an emotionless voice. She did not want someone to mistake her for the young girl she was. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
The man nodded slowly.  
  
Auria walked closer to him.  
  
He rolled back his pants to reveal a broken leg.  
  
"Get inside," she commanded.  
  
The man hobbled to his feet and headed towards the house. Once inside he collapsed to the floor in pain. Before entering Auria quickly extinguished all the lights in the room with a wave of her wand. Kneeling down she ripped a strip off the man's cloak and wrapped it around his head, covering his eyes.  
  
"Don't try to take it off," she said threateningly.  
  
The man nodded, shaking with fright.  
  
"Is anyone else home?" she asked more softly this time.  
  
"My wife, but, but she's dead" sobbed the man. "That Death Eater killed her."  
  
"I'm sorry" Auria replied quietly.  
  
She gently rolled up the man's pant leg and changed into a phoenix. The tears came easily and she tilled her head so that they fell onto the man's broken leg. Auria could hear his breath catch in his throat and as his leg healed his body began to relax.  
  
"Are you hurt any where else?" she asked, returning to her human form.  
  
The man shook his head. Pulling her hood farther over her eyes she undid the blindfold. Getting up, Auria headed towards the door, leaving the man in the dark.  
  
"Thank you" he said, standing up, testing his leg.  
  
"You're welcome" Auria whispered, smiling to herself.  
  
Before the man could answer she opened the door and stepped outside. After making sure that the Death Eater was still there Auria sent bright red sparks into the sky. Then she ran between the houses and waited. Five minutes later several Aurors and ministry wizards arrived at the house. A moment later Auria changed into a phoenix and flew back to the school, feeling proud and happy for the first time in days. 


	36. Making up

Although happy at the beginning of the trip Auria's mood quickly disintegrated as she neared the school. Memories of Brendan swam in her head while she flew north, so that by the time she arrived in the common room she was just as depressed as when she'd left.  
  
It was nine o'clock at night when Auria apparated onto her dormitory bed. After checking to make sure no one was around she left her room and headed downstairs. The Marauders were sitting in chairs around a small oak table doing homework. Remus looked up and smiled at her as she approached them.  
  
"Feeling better" James asked her jokingly as she sat down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Yeah, whatever" she said sadly.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then returned to their homework, figuring that she was not in the mood to talk. Auria sat there staring at the table. Sirius was sitting directly across from her and she didn't really feel like making eye contact with him.  
  
"Oh right, McGonagall was looking for you earlier" Peter said closing his transfigurations textbook a few minutes later.  
  
"For me" Auria said pointing to herself in surprise.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sirius nod.  
  
"She said that it was urgent" he said and then quickly looked down avoiding her eyes. "I told her that you were sick and couldn't leave your bed. Then she asked why you weren't in the hospital wing, so I told her it was girl stuff, whatever that is."  
  
A smile played at the corner of Auria's mouth. She couldn't help but be amused by Sirius' unknowingly brilliant cover up.  
  
"Thank you" she said quietly. "So, what did I miss today?"  
  
Remus proceeded to tell her what happened in each class and let her copy out his notes. Auria was just finishing up the last page from Defense Against the Dark Arts when McGonagall came bursting in the common room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.  
  
"Oh, Auria's your up, and better I see" she said briskly, rushing over to them. "Good. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office right now please. It's about a certain letter you've received."  
  
Auria's stomach plummeted to the floor when she noticed the frightened look in McGonagall's eyes.  
  
"This is it" she thought to herself. "The ministry has told Dumbledore it's my fault that Brendan is dead and they've come to take me to Azkaban. Or, that I've received letters from Voldemort and they're going to convict me as a Death Eater."  
  
As she looked up her wide frightened eyes met Sirius'.  
  
"Coming?" McGonagall asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes" Auria replied quietly, not breaking her gaze with Sirius.  
  
"Is he coming with you?" she asked her.  
  
Auria decided that she'd faced enough trauma alone. Slowly she moved her hand across the desk and gently placed it on top of Sirius'.  
  
He smiled supportively at her in silent understanding. He quickly turned his hand over so that it held hers.  
  
"Yes" he said without looking away.  
  
Auria could see that he was trying very hard, despite the situation, to hide a smile.  
  
"All right well come along then" she said heading towards the portrait hole.  
  
Auria and Sirius stood up and followed her out into the school. Not once during the entire trip did Sirius let go of her hand.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ms. Jacobs" Dumbledore said brightly as the three of them entered his office. "Please sit down, and you too Mr. Black."  
  
They sat down in the two chairs facing his large cluttered desk.  
  
"Thank you Minerva, that will be all" the headmaster said, dismissing her with a wave of his arm.  
  
"You're welcome" she replied and headed out the door, closing it softly behind her.  
  
"I received a-" Dumbledore paused, looking down at Auria's clothes. "Changing your style?"  
  
"I'm in mourning" she replied flatly.  
  
"I see" Dumbledore said nodding his head wisely. He locked his fingers together and leaned back in his chair. "I received, actually I should say, you received a letter this morning from a rather disturbing person" he began, emphasizing the word disturbing. Auria knew who it was from the instant he described the sender. "The owl that sent it was given strict orders that it should be delivered to you, and you alone. It was only with the use of a stunning spell that I was able to pry it out of the creature's beak. I hope you don't mind" he said, his blue eyes twinkling, "but due to the oddity of such orders, I took the liberty of opening it myself.  
  
He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an envelope. "I will of course let you read it, seeing that it is your mail. But I must warn you," he leaned forward onto his desk. "That what you find in here may or may not disturb you."  
  
Dumbledore slid the letter across his desk. With trembling hands Auria picked it up and looked at the inscription on the front.  
  
Auria Jacobs Gryffindor Table The Great Hall Hogwarts  
  
She turned it over and pulled out the letter. The letter was written in the same neat script writing as before, but this time the ink was green.  
  
"The accuracy of your last letter impresses me. Although I do not usually take the time to answer the insulting questions of a "filthy half muggle" I have decided to make an exception and answer yours.  
  
Yes, it is hypocritical to ask someone not of pureblood to join me, however, you were right in stating that my followers are not as powerful as a certain sixteen-year-old girl. You Auria, unlike all the other useless things at that muggle loving school, have the potential to rise to greatness in magical talent and power.  
  
As to why I chose you, a filthy muggle lover, to stand beside me is simple. You are the only one that is either brave enough or foolish enough to look me in the eye. I will only teach someone who has the courage and daring to face me without fear.  
  
Join me Auria. This is your last chance, so chose wisely."  
  
Auria looked up and placed the letter on the desk as if she had not a care in the world.  
  
"Can I read it?" Sirius asked tentatively.  
  
Auria lazily handed him the letter.  
  
"So?" she said looking firmly at Dumbledore.  
  
"So" he repeated his eyes widening. "Voldemort has sent you a letter. It is not everyday that students from this school receive a letter, especially one as flattering letter as this one, from the Dark Lord."  
  
Auria looked at the ground and shuffled her feet. "Well I'm obviously going to say no," she muttered.  
  
"That's good to hear" Dumbledore replied, his eyes taking on their usual amused look. "Now, about these insulting questions you asked him. Would you like to tell us about that?"  
  
Auria could tell from the tone of his voice that she didn't really have a choice. She looked around the room and saw something red and gold move suddenly. With a swish of his wings Fawkes gently landed on her knee. His presence gave her strength and so she began her story. Still staring at the floor she told Dumbledore and Sirius all about her last letter from Voldemort and in an embarrassed whisper the response she'd sent him. When she was done she looked up to find Dumbledore gazing at her in amazement while Sirius started at her in shock.  
  
"And you sit here in my office, alive and unscathed" the headmaster said leaning back again. "If anyone else had written a letter like that to Voldemort they'd be dead by now."  
  
"Yeah well someone already is de-" Auria stopped herself quickly and looked up. "When did you say you received that letter?"  
  
"This morning at breakfast" Dumbledore replied confused.  
  
Suddenly, as if hit by a bolt of lightening, Auria felt a mix of anger and relief wash over her.  
  
"Voldemort didn't kill Brendan," she muttered gazing off into space, absent mindedly petting Fawkes. "Why would he do it and then ask me to join him? Snape did it. Snape himself killed Brendan to get revenge" she said darkly her bright eyes narrowing.  
  
Auria clenched her fists and her breath quickened. "If he was intending to ask me to join him he wouldn't have killed him. I bet he doesn't even know I knew Brendan."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked puzzled.  
  
"I'll explain later" she replied quickly. "Was that all?" she said turning to Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, that was all" Dumbledore replied, surprised at her demand. "Evidently you are no stranger to his letters. However, I must advise you to write a more polite response this time. Voldemort does not possess a great deal of patience."  
  
Auria nodded and ran out of the office dragging Sirius behind her. Once they were safely hidden in a dark classroom Auria explained her revelation to Sirius.  
  
"Voldemort didn't kill Brendan to get back at me," she said locking the door. "Voldemort didn't even want him dead, or care about him for that matter. If Voldemort was intending to have me join him then why anger me by murdering my friend? That's the thing though, Voldemort didn't kill Brendan, Snivellus killed him."  
  
Sirius eyes bulged in understanding. "So it's not really your fault Brendan is dead. That's great," he said happily.  
  
"But he's still dead" she replied sadly.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry" Sirius said softly. Then he paused, gathering courage. "So are WE ok now?" he asked nervously.  
  
Auria nodded.  
  
"Oh good" Sirius said loudly, clutching his chest.  
  
"But you'd better never say anything that mean to me again" Auria replied in a warning tone.  
  
"I won't, I promise," he said quickly.  
  
Slowly Sirius stretched out his arms and wrapped them around her. Auria remained completely rigid so he gently tightened his grasp. Finally, after a few moments he felt Auria's body relax and her hands wrap around his neck. They stood there hugging for a long time, Sirius savoring the feeling of her body pressed against his. As they broke apart Sirius leaned in and gave her a long soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"We should go back to the common room" Auria said sternly, breaking the kiss, but Sirius noticed that her cheeks were flushed.  
  
He nodded silently and they left the classroom.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They entered the common room five minutes later, to find it deserted.  
  
"Goodnight Sirius" Auria said yawning.  
  
"Goodnight love" Sirius replied bending down to kiss her again.  
  
"Don't push your luck," she said, pushing him back playfully.  
  
"Right" Sirius said seriously.  
  
"See you in the morning" Auria said heading up to bed.  
  
"Great" Sirius replied, practically skipping up the steps with joy.  
  
That night Sirius fell asleep relieved that he and Auria were back together, but concerned about her getting letters from Voldemort. Auria fell asleep that night with a grin on her face, firstly because she was back together with Sirius, and secondly, she had decided which hexes she was going to use on Snape in the morning. 


	37. Auria Gets Even

Auria woke up to the sound of trunk being slammed shut. She opened her eyes and peeked out from between the curtains to find Lily angrily searching through her bag.  
  
"What did you lose?" Auria asked stretching her arms.  
  
"I can't find my charms notes from yesterday's class and we have a test today" Lily replied her voice rising in panic.  
  
Auria flopped back onto her pillow and sighed. "James has them" she said quietly and then squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was coming.  
  
"WHAT?" Lily cried spinning around to stare at Auria.  
  
"I saw him using them last night to finish his homework."  
  
"That immature little thief" Lily replied angrily.  
  
"He said you let him borrow them" Auria replied in James' defense.  
  
"I did not" Lily screeched. "He must have stolen them out of my bag." At that she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
After listening to her yell at James for a few minutes, Auria sleepily got up and dressed. By the time she arrived in the common room everyone else had already gone to breakfast. She was just climbing out of the portrait hole when she heard someone coming down the stairs behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw that it was Sirius, and at the sight of his face she gasped.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked rushing over to him.  
  
"Nothing" he mumbled trying to hide his face.  
  
"Nothing?" Auria said in disbelief.  
  
Sirius had a black eye, several small cuts and a nasty looking burn on the side of his face.  
  
"James thought it would be funny to leave a bottle of blushing potion hanging just over my pillow."  
  
Auria gazed at him confused.  
  
"So when I sat up I bashed my head into the bottle, which then broke all over my face" he said hotly. "When you pour too much on this is what happens," he motioned to the burn.  
  
"That was mean," Auria said matter of factly.  
  
Sirius just shrugged and continued on past her towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Wait, let me heal it" she said blocking his way.  
  
Sirius looked around the room in obvious discomfort. Auria raised her hand and gently ran her fingers down the burn.  
  
"Fine" he said sharply, secretly enjoying her touch.  
  
Auria took his hand and led him upstairs to his room.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as she sat him down on his bed and pulled the curtains closed.  
  
"I don't want anyone to see me" she replied.  
  
"Oh right," said Sirius nodding.  
  
"Now lie down" she commanded placing her hand on his chest and firmly pushing him onto the mattress.  
  
"I could get used to this" he said grinning.  
  
Auria glared at him, but then looked away and blushed. She quickly changed into her animagus form and hopped over to his face. Her tears felt cool on his burnt skin and after a few minutes the cuts and burn were healed.  
  
"Thanks love" he said, petting her white feathers.  
  
"You're welcome" she replied returning to her normal form.  
  
Sirius' hand was still on her face. He slid it behind her head and pulled her down for a kiss. They made out for a few minutes before deciding that they were hungry, and headed down to breakfast.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Where have you two been?" James asked playfully as Sirius and Auria sat down across from him.  
  
"Fixing my face, you git" Sirius replied angrily.  
  
"Sorry about that mate, I didn't think it would cause so much damage" he said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright" Sirius muttered shoveling potatoes onto his plate.  
  
"But it's not alright with me" Lily screamed down the table.  
  
"Rough morning huh?" Remus said laughing.  
  
"Shut up" James replied staring at his plate.  
  
Remus then handed Auria the Daily Prophet. "Good news in it today."  
  
Auria looked down at the headline.  
  
"Death Eater Patterson caught by Mystery Woman"  
  
"She was like an angel from above, saved my life and healed me of my wounds" read the quote from the man she had helped.  
  
Auria read the article and smiled. Once she was finished she handed it to Sirius.  
  
"It was me" she whispered in his ear as soon as he put it down.  
  
Sirius stared at her with an impressed look on his face.  
  
Just then the bell rang and everyone headed off to class.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auria and Sirius were strolling through the courtyard after charms class when it happened.  
  
"How on earth did you know how to do those charms?" Sirius asked. "We just learned them yesterday and you weren't even there."  
  
"I already knew how to do them" she answered with a grin. "But Lily's still the best in that cla-"  
  
Just then Auria's shoulder collided with someone else's. As she turned back to see who it was a violent hate rose up in her. She dropped her bag and drew out her wand.  
  
"Hey Snivellus" she called in a cool voice.  
  
Snape turned around, a victorious grin on his face.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Auria Jac-"  
  
But Snape never finished his sentence. Auria pointed her wand straight at his face and yelled, "Searus." Snape stumbled backwards in pain as a large gash appeared on the side of his cheek.  
  
"Why you little" he said drawing his own wand. "Expillarimus."  
  
Auria had been preparing for this. "Protego" she said lazily.  
  
The spell reversed and Snape's wand flew high into the air, landing in the midst of the crowd that had now gathered to watch.  
  
Auria pointed her wand at his chest and said, "Incendio."  
  
Snape's robes burst into flames and he began rolling around on the ground trying to put them out. By the time they were extinguish Snape's shirt had been completely burnt off.  
  
Auria glared at him, her eyes full of hate.  
  
"Searus" she said again, slicing her wand through the air.  
  
Snape cried out in pain, for a gash spanning the entire length of his bear chest, had just appeared. Blood began to ooze from the wound and stain his robes.  
  
"Reducto" she cried slamming Snape into the stone wall behind them.  
  
A new cut on his head began to bleed and his left arm hung at a strange angle. Auria glided over to him, her eyes narrowed, wand pointed straight at his heart. Snape looked up at her terrified. The crowd was silent, waiting with bated breath to see her next move.  
  
"Exuio" she said in a whisper. Snape suddenly screamed in pain and clutched his head. Auria stopped the spell and grinned, watching him lie on the ground trembling. Moving closer, she now towered over him, laughing as his frightened eyes searched for a professor.  
  
"Thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine" she said in a high cold voice "You filthy pathetic coward." Auria glanced down at his left forearm, which he quickly hid behind him.With one final sneer she turned on her heel and swept out of the courtyard.  
  
Sirius caught up with her just inside the school. He could practically smell the power and hate that emanated from her. They walked through the halls, not heading in any specific direction. Sirius held her hand in support although he doubted she needed any.  
  
"Ms. Jacobs" cried an extremely angry voice from behind them.  
  
She and Sirius stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yes?" she asked coolly.  
  
"Did you hex Mr. Snape out there?" Professor Verge asked pointing out the window.  
  
"I might have" she said in a defiant tone, gazing at him with emotionless eyes.  
  
His eyes were full of confusion. "And what on earth possessed you to do such a thing?" he demanded.  
  
"I had my reasons" she replied, her voice rising in anger. But before Verge could speak again she turned around and continued marching down the hall.  
  
"How dare you turn your back on a teacher!" he called to her in anger.  
  
Auria stopped just before the corner. She turned around, looked Verge straight in the eye and in a cold cruel tone said, "Watch me."  
  
With that she and Sirius turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. 


	38. Butterbeer

Sirius followed her up two more staircases before she slipped into a secret passageway. Auria walked a little ways down the dark hall before turning to look at Sirius. Her mouth opened and closed, searching for the right words, while her hands played with her wand.  
  
"Was it too cruel, what I did to Snape?" she asked hopping from one foot to the other.  
  
Sirius gazed at her in disbelief. "No!" he replied gently grabbing her shoulders. "He killed your friend."  
  
"I know but"  
  
"Auria" Sirius gently lifted her face and looked deep into her eyes. "You're not like Voldemort, if you were Snape would be dead" he said reading her thoughts.  
  
"That did cross my mind" she confessed, a nervous look in her eyes.  
  
"Look" Sirius said softly. "Snape's going to be fine. Besides, he got what he deserved. That greasy haired git has done nothing but torment you the whole year. It's about time somebody finally kicked his ass."  
  
Auria looked at him and smiled. "I guess you're right."  
  
"And the best thing about it was that he got beaten up by a girl" he said grinning.  
  
Auria began to laugh. "You always make me feel better."  
  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for" he replied brightly, holding out his arms.  
  
She stepped towards him and felt his strong arms wrap around her.  
  
He walked her back towards the wall of the passageway until she could feel the cold stone pressing gently into her back. Sirius leaned in and put his mouth to her ear.  
  
"And for other things" he whispered huskily.  
  
Auria felt her knees go weak as Sirius began to kiss the outside of her ear, slowly working his way down to her neck. She gasped when his cold hands touched the soft skin on her stomach.  
  
"You know" he said between kisses. "You being all powerful back there was a real turn on."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it" she said with a grin, lifting his lips to hers.  
  
"Where did you learn all those spells?" he asked.  
  
"I taught myself. Since my father died I've been learning a spell a week" she replied breathlessly.  
  
Sirius looked up. "Sexy" he said and then bent down to kiss her again.  
  
They remained kissing in the passage way for several more minutes until Auria suddenly stopped and hugged him. Sirius tightened his grip on her waist.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.  
  
Auria nodded and buried her face into his neck. They stayed in the embrace, with Sirius gently rubbing her back, until the bell rang.  
  
"We'd better get to class; I'm already in serious trouble" Auria said heading towards the exit.  
  
Sirius suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her back against the wall. Before Auria could say anything Sirius pressed his lips against hers in a deep passionate kiss.  
  
Ten minutes later they both stumbled into transfigurations class flushed and out of breath.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To everyone's disbelief, especially the Slytherin's, Auria did not get in trouble at all for her attack on Snape. When she passed Dumbledore in the hall after dinner he simply gave her a small smile and whispered, "You did have your reasons, and that's why you have not gotten in trouble."  
  
"Thank you Professor" she replied gratefully.  
  
"Oh Auria" he called down the empty hall to her. "Just don't ever do it again, or else there will be severe consequences."  
  
Auria nodded and grinned. "Only if they're a Death Eater" she called back.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"So how's Snivellus?" she asked, sitting down in the common room that night.  
  
She had not had a chance to speak with the other Marauder's since charms class.  
  
"Verge took him to the hospital wing after you left" Remus answered.  
  
Peter was gawking at her, his hands clasped in delight. "That was some pretty cool magic you did back there."  
  
"Um thanks" she replied awkwardly.  
  
"Wormtail!" Sirius said sharply. "Stop staring at her like you've never seen anyone do magic before."  
  
Peter quickly lowered his eyes while James burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah" said James, turning to face Auria. "I took the liberty of spying on Madame Pomfrey while she healed him. She told Dumbledore that Snape's going to have to stay in the hospital wing for two days."  
  
"TWO DAYS!" Auria replied in disbelief.  
  
James grinned and nodded while Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"And for your reward" James continued.  
  
"My reward?" Auria interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, you stuck Snivellus in the hospital for two days, that definitely calls for a reward. We got you" James pulled something out of his bag, "a nice cold bottle of Butterbeer."  
  
He handed her the bottle with a grin.  
  
"Did you know about this?" she said turning to Sirius.  
  
"I might have," he said grinning and looking away.  
  
"Aw, thanks guys" she said turning to the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"Well" James said guiltily. "Since I went all the way to Hogmeade, I kind of got some for everyone."  
  
He pulled out four more bottles and passed them around.  
  
"That's ok" Auria replied happily.  
  
"I propose a toast" Sirius said. "To Auria, for kicking Snivelly's ass."  
  
Everyone raised their bottles and laughed, even Lupin.  
  
The rest of the night they spent doing homework and planning their next full moon adventure.  
  
"Hey Auria" James called to her as she headed up to bed.  
  
"I think you really got him this time" Sirius said finishing his sentence.  
  
Auria rolled her eyes and grinned.  
  
"And if he ever tries to hurt you again I swear, I'll beat him to a pulp" Sirius said in a serious tone.  
  
Two weeks later, keeping true to his word, Sirius did.  
  
A/N: Please review my fic, I love hearing what you guys think.  
  
Thanks to Rei for the sweet reviews and to everyone else who's reviewed so far. 


	39. A Fight in the Hall

A/N: at the end of the last post I've changed it to two weeks later instead of one.  
  
The month of April began cold and rainy, but by the end it had turned warm and sunny. Students began to sit outside more and quidditch games became more frequent. So far Gryffindor was in the lead but Slytherin was trailing close behind. The amount of homework had been reduced slightly over the Easter holidays, giving all the students a much needed break.  
  
As forecast Snape left the hospital wing two days later, a week after the break had ended. He was so frightened of Auria that for the next week he would shrink away whenever she neared him. This delighted Auria and the Marauders, because now they could focus on pranks instead of hexing Snape.  
  
On Wednesday night, a week and a half after Snape had been released from the hospital the Marauders pulled one of their best pranks. They charmed the staircases to stop moving for an hour at a time, stranding teachers and students alike. Several classes were canceled over the next three days, until the teachers finally managed to break the spell. The day that prank ended they pulled another one.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"James where did you go?" Auria whispered Saturday night from beneath her invisibility cloak.  
  
"Over here, by this suit of armor" replied a voice farther down the hall.  
  
Auria and Sirius were sharing her cloak while Peter and Remus were sharing James'.  
  
"Ok, you take this hall and we'll take the next" Sirius replied.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea" Peter called loudly.  
  
There was a definitive smack from beneath James' cloak.  
  
"Shut up Peter or else the teachers will hear us. And yes, this is a good idea" James replied haughtily.  
  
"Meet you back in the common room then" Auria called over.  
  
"Good luck" Remus replied.  
  
Auria and Sirius quietly crept down towards the four floor corridor. They stopped in front of one of the suits of armor. Auria pulled out her wand, pointed it at the armor and whispered, "of plate and steel when you hear the word homework jump and reel."  
  
The suit of armor remained completely motionless.  
  
"Do you think it worked?" Auria asked turning to Sirius.  
  
"I think so, but now is not exactly a good time to find out" he replied.  
  
They quickly enchanted all the other suits of armor on the fourth, fifth, six and seventh floors.  
  
"There done" Auria replied proudly, pocketing her wand.  
  
"You know" Sirius said slowly, glancing at his watch. "We still have fifteen minutes before we're supposed to meet back in the common room."  
  
To make his intentions clear he bent down and kissed Auria lightly on the neck. Every thing had returned to normal between them since having made up a few nights ago.  
  
"I'm going to take a stab in the dark here, and assume that this is how you want to spend our free fifteen minutes" she replied in a sarcastic but playful tone.  
  
Sirius grinned and nodded.  
  
"Fine" Auria sighed, looking bored.  
  
"Oh, If you don't want to then-" Sirius began looking worried.  
  
"Oh no, I do" she said calmly. "Maybe I just want to do it somewhere else."  
  
She raised her eyebrows seductively.  
  
Sirius eyes widened. "Well where did you have in mind?" he asked excitedly.  
  
Auria silently took his hand and led him down the hallway into a classroom. Before Sirius could respond she walked him over to the large chestnut desk at the front of the room. Confused Sirius looked around and then grinned.  
  
"In the history of magic room?" he asked still slightly unsure.  
  
"Yup" Auria replied sitting down on the desk. "Just thinking about this room makes me bored, so I thought we could spice it up a little. Next time we have class and I see this desk we'll be thinking of each other instead of when the next test is."  
  
"Brilliant" Sirius said placing one hand on either side of her.  
  
He moved in slowly to kiss her but she kept moving her head farther away. Finally Auria was so far away that she was lying full out on the desk, and Sirius was forced to climb up and lean down on top of her. Sirius sighed with delight and before he could bend down Auria lifted her head and kissed him on the lips.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Sirius, Sirius, we're going to be late" Auria whispered fifteen minutes later.  
  
"I'd rather be late then stop kissing you" he said bending down again.  
  
He loved the feeling of her warm body beneath his, of her hands running through his hair.  
  
"But, they're going, to come and look for us and they might get cau-" Auria suddenly fell silent and twisted her head towards the door.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she whispered very quietly.  
  
Sirius turned his head and listened. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall towards them. Suddenly the door opened and Professor Verge walked in carrying a lantern. Auria and Sirius, still hidden beneath the cloak, held their breath.  
  
Verge walked around the room holding the lantern up high for better light.  
  
"What's wrong Professor?" asked Professor McGonagall, entering the room.  
  
Auria's eyes widened as she glanced at Sirius.  
  
"I thought I heard noises and voices coming from this room" he replied angrily.  
  
"It was probably just one of the ghosts" McGonagall said casually, but none the less still looking around.  
  
Sirius' arms began to shake from holding himself up so long. He looked down nervously at Auria. She simply rolled her eyes, shook her head and motioned for him to lie down on top of her. Sirius slowly lowered himself onto her, until they were forced to look into each other's eyes.  
  
"I don't think so" Professor Verge said moving dangerously close to the desk. "I think it's those Gryffindor boys and one of their evil girlfriends out pulling a prank."  
  
Auria had to hold on to Sirius arms with all her strength to prevent him from attacking Verge. Finally, stopping inches from their bodies, Verge and McGonagall decided that there was no one in the room and left, locking the door with a spell behind them.  
  
As soon as they were gone Auria and Sirius both sighed with relief. Sirius looked at her and was surprise to find Auria grinned just as wide as he was. He kissed her one last time before sitting up and helping her off the desk. Sirius was about to unlock the door when she stopped him.  
  
"I only heard one pair of footsteps walking away" she whispered as quietly as she could. "I bet Verge is hiding outside the door. We're going to have to take another way back.  
  
Sirius nodded and looked around the room for an exit.  
  
"Keep the cloak on the whole time" Auria suddenly whispered to him.  
  
With out another word she changed into a phoenix and allowed Sirius to gently grab hold of her tail. A moment later they apparated onto Sirius' bed. Going downstairs they found the other Marauders already waiting, each throwing them suspicious looks. Sirius and Auria simply shrugged and began to talk about the coming day.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Their prank threw the school into a state of mayhem. The students soon discovered that if they said the word homework near a suit of armor it would begin to dance and wobble uncontrollably around the school. Although the students found this entertaining the teachers did not, and spent the better part of the day trying to stop them from decapitating anyone with their axe.  
  
That afternoon Auria was walking with her best friend Alexia, through an armor free hall, listening to her talk about her new boyfriend Justin.  
  
"He's so sweet and cute" Alexia gushed.  
  
"That's great" Auria said brightly. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
Auria reached over and wrapped Alexia up in a sideways hug. Suddenly, without warning a jet of red light zoomed through the air and hit Auria square in the back. She fell to the floor screaming in pain.  
  
Just as the spell hit her Sirius appeared around the corner.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked rushing over to her.  
  
"Aaaahhhhh, it burns, make it stop, make it stop" Auria screamed her eyes beginning to water.  
  
Sirius looked around for her attacker and spotted Snape peeking around the corner, his wand still held out. He got up, leaving Auria to Alexia, and rushed towards Snape. Before Snape had a chance to run Sirius grabbed him and threw him against the wall.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he yelled at him.  
  
"Nothing" Snape replied nervously.  
  
"You hexed her, I saw you hex her!" Sirius cried slamming him into the other wall. He then dragged the struggling Snape to the middle of the hall.  
  
"HEAL HER" he screamed.  
  
"I-I can't" Snape replied in a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Sirius asked menacingly.  
  
"It can't be reversed by a spell" he replied defiantly, a small grin creeping onto his lips.  
  
Sirius took one look at his screaming girlfriend and then punched Snape as hard as he could in the nose. There was a loud crack as it broke and Snape went flying into the wall. Snape raised his wand and yelled "Searus." A large gash appear on Sirius' chest, but he didn't seem to care. Sirius was too enraged at the moment to feel pain. He swept over, not even bothering to pull out his own wand and punched Snape again. Sirius grabbed the other boy's wand and threw it out the window. A large crowd formed and began cheering him on.  
  
"You filthy little bastard. Don't you think you've already caused her enough grief?" Sirius yelled throwing him to the floor.  
  
"I didn't mean to hit her" Snape said, slowly getting to his knees. His face was covered in blood and two black eyes were already forming. He looked around for pity but only found the cold angry faces of the other Marauders glaring back at him.  
  
"Oh, then who did you mean to hit?" Sirius said sarcastically, and then without waiting for a response added, "It doesn't matter WHO you meant to hit, the point is that you hit HER."  
  
Sirius pointed to Auria who was now on her feet but still crouched over in pain. Snaped glanced at her and then as he looked back at Sirius received a shoe in the mouth. With a yelp of pain he went flying across the smooth floor, holding his bloodied mouth.  
  
"Don't you ever hurt her again" Sirius screamed, lifting Snape to his feet and punching him in the stomach. At that moment Auria knelt down and threw up from the pain.  
  
After a few more hard punches Sirius reached into Snape's bag, pulled out an ink bottle and smashed it over his head. The bottle broke into a thousand pieces, cutting Snape's head, while the ink went rushing down his face.  
  
Just at that moment Professor Verge, McGonagall, Canin and Dumbledore appeared around the corner.  
  
"Let go of him!" cried Verge, his eyes buldging in shock.  
  
Sirius glared at him, shrugged and let go of Snape, who fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Mr. Black, you are in so much trouble" Professor Canin began.  
  
"Fine" Sirius said coldly. "But you can punish me later, right now I'm going to be with my girlfriend."  
  
He stomped off down the hall towards the hospital wing. The crowd parted to let him pass, several bravely clapping him on the back in congratulations. Sirius clenched his bleeding fists and promised himself that this would be the last time Snape ever hurt Auria. A moment later he broke into a run, dashing towards the hospital wing sick with worry.  
  
A/N: I'm really glad I could inspire you Gabby_the_elf, and I'd love to read your fic. 


	40. Shirts Off

Sirius burst into the hospital wing gasping for air. Nobody seemed to notice he had arrived, and Auria, sitting on one of the beds kept her back turned to him. As he walked towards her he was finally able to see the extent of her injuries. Snape's spell had burned a large hole through Auria's cloak and shirt. Coming nearer he could see that the skin on her upper back was burned so badly that it was already bubbling and peeling. The rest of the back of her shirt was soaked in blood. Sirius took a deep breath and walked around her bed so that he could face her.  
  
"Sirius" she said happily. "You're hurt." Auria looked down the gash on his chest.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I fine" he said laying his hand on top of hers. Auria's bed was so high off the ground that she and Sirius' eyes were at the same level. "How are you?"  
  
Auria looked down, her forehead wrinkled with worry.  
  
"Pretty bad" she admitted. "Madame Pomfrey said that it may take a long time to heal. She's already given me something for the pain" Auria glanced towards the two cups on the bedside table. "And a mint potion for my stomach and breath."  
  
Sirius had noticed that although having thrown up, her breath did smell very good.  
  
"Where's Pomfrey?" he asked looking around.  
  
"She's mixing me a potion" Auria said.  
  
She noticed that Sirius kept opening and closing his hands, as if he wanted to grab her and hug her.  
  
"You knuckles are all bloody!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That's what happens when you punch Snivellus" he replied grinning. "I really beat him up."  
  
"Good" she replied, her face looking grave.  
  
Sirius glanced around for Pomfrey again and then leaned in towards her. "Why don't you just use your own phoenix tears to heal yourself?"  
  
"I would, but I can't. The teachers would be too suspicious if I was suddenly healed. I have to let Madame Pomfrey do it" she said sadly.  
  
Just then Professor Verge, Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in carrying Snape on a stretcher. As they placed him on the bed he groaned and grabbed his nose.  
  
"Oh great" Sirius said. He walked over to the wall, grabbed the curtain and pulled it all the way around Auria's bed. "At least now we'll have some privacy" he added glaring at Snape.  
  
"Oh dear, another one" Pomfrey said rushing over to Snape's bed. She began to inspect his injuries.  
  
"Oi" Sirius yelled coming out from behind the curtain. "I think Auria's just a tad more hurt then Snape, and deserves to be healed first" he said angrily.  
  
Everyone's head snapped up.  
  
"Well there's nothing I can do for her until the potions ready. And that will be in about five minutes Mr. Black" she replied hotly, giving him her best glare. "You can help her get ready since I have to rub the stuff on her back."  
  
"Fine" Sirius said. He gave Snape one last threatening look before heading back to Auria.  
  
As he turned around he realized that he could see her dark silhouette from behind the thin white curtain.  
  
"That stupid witch" he whispered angrily. "She should be looking after you instead of Snivelly."  
  
Auria gave him a weak smile and watched as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Verge left the room.  
  
"Well I better start getting undressed, it's going to take me five minutes to get my shirt off" she said with a sigh.  
  
Auria slowly began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Sirius just gazed at her in awe.  
  
"What?" she asked with a small smile that quickly turned into a wince of pain. "It's not like you haven't seen me without a shirt before."  
  
"I know. Here let me help you" Sirius said gently grabbing the end of her sleeves.  
  
He yanked on them as they slid a little ways down her arm.  
  
"Stop, stop" she cried suddenly, shaking with pain. "One at a time."  
  
Sirius then very slowly pulled each sleeve off her arm.  
  
"It hurts to move" she explained, her watering.  
  
"I thought Pomfrey gave you a potion?" Sirius asked, looking very concerned.  
  
"She did, but it only dulls the pain, and it still really hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry" Sirius said, reaching up and stroking her cheek.  
  
"It's ok" she replied.  
  
"No its not, I shouldn't have let this happen to you" he said sternly.  
  
"There was no way you could have prevented this, trust me" she replied gently, moving her hand up to his chest.  
  
Silently she undid the buttons of Sirius' white school shirt. Once she was done he pulled it off, wincing as the material ran against his sore hands.  
  
"I have to take this off to" Auria said quietly, looking down at her bra.  
  
"Right" Sirius said, opening and closing his hands nervously.  
  
He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her lower, unhurt, back. Carefully he moved his hands up and undid the clasp. He could hear Auria gasp in pain as he slowly pulled it off her, taking some burnt skin with him. Sirius pulled each strap down her arms, kissing each shoulder as he went. When he was done he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Sirius inched closer and felt her soft, warm breasts pressed against his bare chest. He pulled his head back so that he could look into her eyes.  
  
Auria smiled uncomfortably at him.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" he asked, his lips inches from hers.  
  
Auria shook her head and then kissed him hard on the lips. Sirius could feel her tongue press softly against his lips, and so he opened his mouth.  
  
A few minutes later somebody nearby cleared their throat. Auria and Sirius broke apart to find Madame Pomfrey glaring at them.  
  
"What?" Sirius said innocently, doing his best to hide a grin. "I can't see them" he added, glancing down towards Auria's breasts. Sirius still had his chest pressed tightly against hers.  
  
Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes and walked behind Auria, carrying a cauldron and cloth with her.  
  
"Alright" she said setting the cauldron down. "Stay there then Mr. Black."  
  
Sirius nodded. "That was quite a kiss" he whispered to Auria.  
  
She grinned in return. "It took my mind off the pain."  
  
"Now Auria" Pomfrey said, her cloth dripping with a bright green liquid. "I'm warning you, this is going to sting a bit."  
  
As the nurse touched the cloth to her back, Auria dug her nails into Sirius' shoulders. It felt as if a thousand bees were stinging her at once. She began to breathe very quickly, in an effort not to cry out.  
  
"It's ok, she's almost done" Sirius whispered soothingly to her.  
  
A moment later Madame Pomfrey was finished.  
  
"There you are dear. All cleaned up" she replied, coming around to the front of Auria's bed.  
  
Auria did have to admit that it felt better. Her skin felt cooler and she muscles less tense.  
  
"Did it leave any scars?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh my dear, it's not healed up, just washed and cleaned" Madame Pomfrey replied sweetly.  
  
Auria's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Oh yes, that potion will begin to heal it, but it will take several more applications until it is gone completely" the nurse explained.  
  
"And how long will that take?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh at least a week" Pomfrey replied, picking up the glasses on the bedside table. "That was an evil spell he cast on you" she said motioning to Snape, who was now sitting up in bed.  
  
"Wonder where he learned that from" Auria replied sarcastically.  
  
Pomfrey gave her a dark look before taking out her wand.  
  
"I have to bandage her" she began. "So you're going to have to move back now."  
  
Without being asked Sirius closed his eyes and stepped away, making sure that he was blocking Snape's view of Auria.  
  
"There we go, all finished" Pomfrey said.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes to find Auria's chest and back wrapped in bandages.  
  
Madame Pomfrey handed her a hospital gown and left. Just then Dumbledore came back into the hospital.  
  
"Sirius, a word please" he said, motioning for Sirius to come over to him.  
  
As Auria changed into the gown she carefully listened to everything Dumbledore said.  
  
"You, and Mr. Snape will both receive a month's detention" he said sternly.  
  
"A month-" Snape moaned, laying back in bed.  
  
"Fine" Sirius said calmly, making it very clear that detention was a small price to pay for defending his girlfriend.  
  
"Secondly, you will both lose fifty house points."  
  
Again Snape complained, while Sirius agreed to the punishment without hesitation.  
  
"Now, Mr. Snape" Dumbledore said turning to Snape. "I don't ever want to see you doing dark magic like that again, or you will be expelled from Hogwarts."  
  
"Death Eater" Auria said in a cough.  
  
"I beg your pardon Ms. Jacobs" Dumbledore asked, ignoring Sirius' laughter.  
  
"The theatre" she replied from behind the curtain. "If Snape gets kicked out of Hogwarts he can work in the theatre as a freak show actor, because that's what he is, a freak."  
  
"I see" Dumbledore said in a confused tone.  
  
When he turned away Auria stuck her head out between the curtains and gave Snape an evil smirk.  
  
"Alright, I suppose that was everything" Dumbledore said, picking up the hem of his cloak and walking out the door.  
  
Sirius walked back over to Auria as Madame Pomfrey rushed over to heal Snape.  
  
"That was great" he said, still grinning at her joke.  
  
"Thank you" she replied, wincing as she sat down again on the bed.  
  
Once Pomfrey was finished with Snape, who in the end had several bruises, two black eyes and four broken ribs, she went and healed Sirius. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius stayed with Auira for the rest of the day, and only left when Madame Pomfrey threatened to hex him if he didn't leave.  
  
"She needs her rest" the nurse said attempting to shoo him out.  
  
"I'll come and see you between every class tomorrow" Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Ok" Auria said smiling.  
  
"Feel better ok" he said holding her hands.  
  
Auria nodded. "I'll try."  
  
Sirius kissed her goodnight and then reluctantly walked out the door.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Auria, Auria" Sirius called softly to her.  
  
"Yeah?" Auria asked lifting her head slightly.  
  
"Were you sleeping?" he asked her.  
  
"No, my back hurts too much to sleep" she replied, slowly sitting up, rubbing her lower back. "It's uncomfortable to sleep on my stomach."  
  
Sirius sat down beside her on the bed and held her hand. The room was dark and the school silent.  
  
"What time it is?" she asked.  
  
"Two minutes to midnight" he replied. "I want to show you something that might cheer you up."  
  
"Oh Sirius, that's sweet of you, but my back hurts too much to go and walk anywhere" she said sadly.  
  
"No, no, what I want to show you is right here" he said lifting up her hand.  
  
Sirius moved her watch around so that they could both clearly see its faceplate.  
  
"Watch the number" he whispered.  
  
Auria looked down and saw the three change of a four.  
  
"Happy four month anniversary" Sirius said proudly.  
  
He pulled a red rose out from behind his back.  
  
Auria blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered gratefully. "For everything."  
  
"You're welcome" he said smiling.  
  
Sirius got up and put the rose in a vase beside her bed. He came back over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
Suddenly he pulled away.  
  
"I think I hear Pomfrey coming" Sirius said. "I'd better go, I don't have James' cloak."  
  
He helped Auria lie down again, and after making sure that she was comfortable headed towards the door.  
  
"Hey Sirius" she called seductively as he reached the door. "I might need help getting dressed again."  
  
Sirius grinned widely and with a jump in his step left the room.  
  
"I have the best girlfriend in the world" he thought to himself as he headed towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I have the best boyfriend in the world" Auira thought to herself as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: In response to Jesse James' comment. Auria can only apparate in and out of Hogwarts when in phoenix form. 


	41. In Bed Together

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted for a couple of days but I live in Ontario Canada and was caught in that huge blackout.  
  
Sirius, the rest of the Marauders and Lily all came to visit Auria the next morning before class. With a sigh and a curt nod from Madame Pomfrey they walked across the hospital wing. Pulling back the curtain they found Auria sitting up in bed with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Good morning love" Sirius said. He bent down to kiss her but Auria quickly stopped him.  
  
"You don't want to do that" she said licking her lips.  
  
Sirius gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"That potion" Auria motioned to a green bottle on the bedside table, "is the worse thing I have ever tasted, in my entire life" she added emphatically.  
  
"Oh come on" Sirius said with a smile. "It can't be that bad."  
  
Without waiting for an answer he bent down and gave her a peck on the lips. An instant later Sirius straightened up and began rubbing his mouth with his sleeve.  
  
"That stuff is gross" he cried.  
  
"I told you so" Auria replied playfully.  
  
"So, how are you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ok" Auria replied avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Because if you're not we can beat Snivelly up some more" James said, rocking back and forth on his feet.  
  
"But if you do you'll get a month's detention just like he did" said a voice from across the room.  
  
Sirius flung back the curtain to find Snape sitting up in bed with a malicious grin on his face. He had completely forgotten Snape was there and was in raged to think that he had spent the entire night alone in a room with Auria.  
  
"A month's detention is nothing if it was to defend her" Sirius yelled pointing towards Auria. He stepped towards Snape, wand raised, but James and Remus held him back. "You should have gotten more then a month for what you did, you greasy haired git."  
  
"But I didn't" Snape replied calmly, an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"You'll get what's coming to you" Auria replied in a dark threatening tone.  
  
Everyone spun around to look at her, having practically forgotten she was there. They found her staring straight at Snape, a look of triumph on her face.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Snape said in a coldly.  
  
"Figure it out Snivelly" she sneered.  
  
Just at that moment Sirius saw Auria glance down at Snape's left forearm and smirk.  
  
Snape was about to open his mouth to respond when Sirius broke free from Remus' hold and put the silencing hex on Snape.  
  
"That's better" Sirius said pulling the curtains around them again.  
  
"We'd better get going" Lily said looking down at her watch. "I'll bring you your homework later."  
  
"Ok thanks" Auria replied.  
  
Everyone then told Auria that they hoped she felt better and headed towards the door. The moment Lily disappeared around the corner the Marauders came rushing back.  
  
"We wanted to wait until she'd left to do this" Peter explained to the amused looking Auria.  
  
James proceeded to charm the curtains so that it had moving fish that smiled, while Sirius turned it ocean blue so that Snape couldn't see her silhouette. Remus, forgetting about authority caused Snape to fall out of his bed while Peter gave Auria a bottle of Butterbeer and several chocolate frogs.  
  
"Thanks guys" Auria said wincing in pain, but still smiling.  
  
"No problem, besides, that's what friends are for" James replied pocketing his wand. "We'll see you later."  
  
Sirius waited until James, Remus and Peter were a little ways off before he spoke to her.  
  
"How are you, really?" he asked, his face creased with worry.  
  
Auria looked at down at the sheets. "I didn't sleep much last night, the pain was too much. My back still hurts a lot and I don't think the burn's shrunk at all" she said sadly, but then more cheerfully added, "but Pomfrey says that she can heal it completely, and that it may just take some time."  
  
"Good" Sirius said, holding her hands in his.  
  
Just then a very angry Madame Pomfrey appeared through the curtains.  
  
"Mr. Black, although she may be your girlfriend, at this moment she is my patient, and my patient needs rest, so out you go" she said shooing him away.  
  
"I'll come between each class" Sirius whispered to her before dashing out the door.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keeping true to his word, Sirius came to visit her for a few minutes between his classes and all during lunch.  
  
As soon as his last class, care of magical creatures was finished, Sirius dashed through the school to the hospital wing. He was glad to have more then five minutes to talk to Auria.  
  
"Hello love" he said sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
  
Auria was lying on her stomach again and had taken off her pajama top. Thick white bandages covered her upper back and chest.  
  
"Hi" she replied weakly.  
  
Sirius noticed that she looked pale and tired.  
  
"Why did you take you shirt off?" he asked gently touching the bandages.  
  
"Ouch! Don't touch them, it hurts" Auria cried in pain. "Because the burn makes me hot, cooling it off helps the pain" she explained, her breath slowing down again.  
  
"Oh, I see" Sirius said, glaring at the curtains as if he could see Snape through them. "You didn't eat any of your chocolate frogs, you love chocolate" he added, glancing at the untouched pile on her bedside table.  
  
"The pain makes me nauseous, so I'm not eating very much" she answered, closing her eyes and sighing.  
  
"The bastard" Sirius muttered as he slowly began to realize the severity of her condition.  
  
"I know" Auria replied, stretching out her hand.  
  
Sirius took it in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then he bent down and softly kissed it.  
  
"But earlier, while Snape was sleeping" she began grinning. "I opened a frog and had it hop down his pants"  
  
"Did he squirm around and scream?" Sirius asked, his eyes widening with delight.  
  
Auria nodded.  
  
"I have some good news" she said brightly. "Madame Pomfrey says that besides taking potions and resting there's nothing more she can do for it, so she's letting me leave the hospital tonight. I had to nag at her a lot, but I told her that things are always easier to bear in your own bed. I just have to promise to take certain potions before going to bed, and come to see her every day at lunch."  
  
"That's great" Sirius said happily.  
  
He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. Auria closed her eyes and smiled. Sirius moved his hand down and as he began to rub her naked arm he could feel her body relax a little.  
  
Before Auira really had time to enjoy his cool touch Madame Pomfrey kicked him out again.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At 9 o'clock that night, after serving detention, Sirius arrived in the hospital wing to help Auira back to Gryffindor tower. Lily arrived a few minutes later and together the two of them slowly walked her through the many halls.  
  
"Move over" Sirius barked at Remus and Peter as soon as they reached the common room couches.  
  
They moved next to James so that Sirius could sit down. With a moan Auria sat down on his lap and leaned in against his chest.  
  
"Hey, where am I going to sit?" Lily demanded as Auria stretched out her legs.  
  
"You could sit on my lap" James said in an oddly polite tone, with an even odder innocent look in his eyes.  
  
Lily stared at him for a long time before deciding that he meant it, and went to sit down. As soon as she looked away James gave the other guys a wink. Ever since Lily found out why Auria beat up Snape she had decided to spend more time with the Marauders, and especially James. She didn't even complain when Sirius beat Snape up in the hall right in front of her.  
  
Everyone spent the rest of the night doing homework and planning a prank on all the slytherins. Auria sat quietly and listened to them talk, occasionally correcting Sirius' homework. Sirius could tell that she was still in a great deal of pain, and didn't feel like talking much. When he wasn't writing he'd rub her arms or lower back, which seemed to ease her pain and relax her muscles.  
  
At midnight everyone headed up to bed.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning ok?" Sirius said at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Ok" Auria replied, gazing into his deep brown eyes.  
  
Sirius bent down and gave her a long deep kiss.  
  
After much debating, he finally allowed Lily, alone, to help Auria up the stairs and into her pajamas.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Sirius, Sirius" called a distant voice.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes and blearily looked around. He was slightly surprised to find Auria sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up quickly, wide awake.  
  
"I can't sleep" Auria said, her face glowing softly in the candlelight.  
  
"What time is it?" Sirius asked yawning.  
  
"3:30 in the morning" she replied. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have woken you up, it's just, it's just, that as soon as I fall asleep on my stomach I roll over onto my back. I lay on the burn which hurts A LOT and the pain wakes me up" she explained quickly.  
  
Sirius lifted her face so that they're eyes met.  
  
"And?" he asked gently.  
  
"I was wondering if I could sleep here with you. Maybe if I don't have enough room to roll over then I won't so my back won't-" she said nervously, fidgeting with the bottom of her pajama top.  
  
"Hop in" Sirius said smiling kindly, pulling back the blankets.  
  
"Thank you" Auria replied looking very relieved.  
  
She got slowly into the bed and Sirius pulled the blankets over her. Auria was just about to lie down on her stomach when Sirius stopped her.  
  
"Come here" he said, gently pulling her towards him.  
  
Auria snuggled up next to him, laying her head and one hand on his chest. She then stretched her legs out so that they lay beside his. Sirius wrapped both arms around her waist and held her tightly against him.  
  
"This is nice" she said looking up at him. "We should do this more often."  
  
As he leaned down to kiss her forehead some of his raven black hair fell into her face. It felt soft and tickled her skin. She giggled quietly.  
  
"Shhhhh, someone might hear us" Sirius said sternly, but a smile played on his lips.  
  
Auria nodded silently and put her head back on his chest. She soon heard Sirius' slow deep breathing. Lying in Sirius' strong arms Auria fell asleep that night feeling safe and protected.  
  
Ten minutes later someone open the door to the Marauder's room. Standing in the shadows, looking down on Auria and Sirius, stood a young boy, rubbing his left forearm. After a few minutes he decided that he'd seen enough and silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
A/N: This story is not finished. I'm going away for six days but when I get back I promise to write lots. Thanks for all the reviews so far. See you soon. 


	42. Sirius the Magnificent

A/N: Hey!!!! I'm back. Thanks to all the people who reviewed while I was gone. Enjoy!!!  
  
It was pouring rain on the morning of April 27th, and Auria was woken up by the sound of hail hitting the window. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around, Sirius not having bothered to close the velvet curtains after she'd gotten in. The three other beds still had their curtains drawn and the wooden stove in the middle of the room lay dark. Auria raised her head and gazed at Sirius. His breathing was slow and deep, a small smile on his lips. A piece of hair had fallen across his cheek, and with each breath it gently floated up, and then fell back into place. Auria lifted her hand and tenderly swept the hair from his handsome face. Sirius stirred but did not wake, and instead, wrapped his arms tighter around her.  
  
"He's very good looking when he sleeps" Auria thought to herself with a smile.  
  
Painfully lifting herself up she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Sirius' lips. After watching him for a few more minutes she snuggled into his chest again and went back to sleep.  
  
However, Auria's peaceful slumber did not last long. She was soon awoken by Jacob Imerson, the Gryffindor quidditch captain. He was a tall 7th year with dark brown hair and grey eyes. Jacob was also slightly chubby, which suited him well as keeper.  
  
"James! James Potter" he cried, bursting through the door. "Are you still sleeping?"  
  
A loud groan could be heard from behind the curtains of James' bed.  
  
"We have been waiting for you in the common room for ten min-" he bellowed, but stopped the instant he saw Auria and Sirius. "You're not supposed to be in here, let alone in there" he screeched, jabbing a gloved finger towards a bleary eyed Auria.  
  
"Relax Imerson, we've got our clothes on" Sirius replied calmly, pulling back the blankets to prove his point.  
  
Auria shivered from the sudden cold, so Sirius tucked them back up around her. Jacob gave them a nasty look before turning back to James. He crossed the room in three quick strides and yanked James' curtains back so hard that they ripped and fell to the ground. To everyone's surprise James was lying on his bed, fully dressed in his quidditch robes doodling a name in his notebook. James quickly tried to stuff it under his pillows, but not before everyone, who was now wide awake, saw what it was. The doodled turned out to be a very decorated set of initials, L.E., in different color inks.  
  
"So you've been sitting up here drawing about a girl who hates you?" Jacob asked angrily.  
  
James blushed and sat up.  
  
"She doesn't hate me" he retorted hotly, "and besides it's hailing outside" he pointed out the window, "so I didn't think we'd be having practice."  
  
"Well we are, so get up" Jacob said crossing his arms.  
  
"Alright, alright" James replied with a sigh.  
  
He slowly got to his feet, grabbed his broomstick and was then quickly hurried out of the room by Jacob.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Auria and Peter all looked at each other.  
  
"Stupid git" Peter said, "he's going to get them killed in that weather."  
  
"Dedicated captain though" Remus replied.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Since its only 6 o'clock in the morning, "Sirius began, "I'm going to go back to sleep and enjoy the time I have with my beautiful girlfriend."  
  
He gave Auria a smile and pulled the curtains around them.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At 8 o'clock Auria was woken up, this time, by Sirius placing gentle kisses on her face.  
  
"Mmmmm" she moaned softly, and with her eyes still closed kissed Sirius back when his lips found hers.  
  
"You're right" Sirius whispered, softly stroking her cheek, "we should do this more often.  
  
Auria open her bright blue eyes and grinned deviously at him. Putting one hand on his chest and the other on the bed she slowly pushed herself up. Gritting her teeth against the searing pain in her burnt muscles, she managed to get herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"How's your back?" Sirius asked, still lying down.  
  
"Stiff from sleeping" she replied, "but a bit better I think. I've finally had a goodnight sleep" she paused and then added gratefully, "thanks."  
  
"You're welcome" Sirius said and then grinned widely, "will you be back tonight?"  
  
"Maybe" Auria answered slowly.  
  
"But you must, for I am Sirius Black, the magnificently comfortable boyfriend to lie on, and sleep with" he replied, raising his eyebrows playfully.  
  
A snort of laughter could be heard from the next bed. Sirius pulled back the curtains just in time to see Remus stride across the room in his cloak and a top hat.  
  
"I am Sirius the magnificent" he said dramatically, pulling the cloak up over his mouth and nose, and then whipping behind him.  
  
Peter clapped with delight.  
  
"Oh shut up" Sirius replied, throwing a pillow at his friend.  
  
"I'd better go and get dressed" Auria said laughing as she headed towards the door.  
  
"Alright" Sirius yelled over his shoulder. He was now chasing Remus around the room with a pillow.  
  
Just as Auria was about to open the door James and Lily walked in. James was soaking wet and covered in circle shaped bruises.  
  
"Look at this" Lily screeched, pointing at James' black eye. "Imerson made them practice in the hail and look what happened."  
  
Her face was almost as red as her hair in anger.  
  
"It's ok Lily, I can heal him" Auria replied pulling out her wand.  
  
While she was healing his bruises James listened to Peter excitedly tell him about Sirius the Magnificent. The instant Auria was finished he began imitating Sirius, who proceeded to chase his around the room with a pillow. The girls both watched and sighed in unison.  
  
"Really worried there weren't you Lily?" Sirius asked playfully as he smacked James on the head with the pillow, sending feathers flying across the room.  
  
Lily blushed and looked at the floor. Then, thinking of a comeback she looked up again and glared at Sirius.  
  
"Shut up Black, you're so immature" she spat, and with that turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.  
  
"But at least I'm magnificent" Sirius called after her, sending everyone else into a fit of laughter.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Despite the morning fun, Auria spent the rest of the day miserable. Her back hurt so much that she was incapable of doing anything herself. At breakfast Sirius had to put her food on her plate because it hurt to stretch her arm, between classes either Sirius or Lily carried her bag and during charms class she was forced to just sit and watch because raising her hand and flicking it sent sharp stabs of pain down her burnt back.  
  
The only bright point was during lunch. The Marauders had all agreed to walk her up to the hospital wing to see Madame Pomfrey. Peter, James and Remus marched through the halls crying "out of the way for Sirius the Magnificent." They had been doing this all day, much to Sirius' annoyance. Auria had been surprise to find that everyone actually moved out of the way when she and Sirius walked by. Being so close to them, she'd forgotten how popular Marauders really were.  
  
They were still shouting out this command when they reached to hospital wing.  
  
Silence you three" Madame Pomfrey shrieked, appearing from behind a bed. She glared at each Marauder with a disapproving look on her face. "I didn't realize that Ms. Jacobs needed four people to escort her to the hospital wing."  
  
"Well you see Madame Pomfrey, it takes one to escort her" Jmaes said in a serious tone as he motioned towards Sirius. "And three to announce that Sirius the Magnificent and his beautiful girlfriend are coming through."  
  
Auria smiled at James' compliment and wit. The Marauders had been trying to make her feel better all day, something for which she was very grateful.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave James a confused look before yelling, "Get out before I give you all detention," and shooed Remus, James and Peter out of the room. "Alright sit down on this bed" she said gently to Auria, patting the bed beside her.  
  
Sirius helped Auria sit down as Pomfrey headed off to get a potion. He had just undone the first button on her shirt when Sirius heard a snort of laughter behind him. He spun around to find Snape, sitting three beds behind, clutching his stomach with laughter.  
  
"Sirius the Magnificent is it?" Snape sneered, his lip curling into a twisted smile.  
  
"That's right Snivellus" Sirius retorted smoothly. "Magnificient in bed."  
  
In order to help her boyfriend Auria grinned and nodded. Snape opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words came out.  
  
"The only thing you're magnificent at Snivelly," Sirius taunted, "is being a greasy, big nosed git."  
  
Sirius pulled the curtains around Auria's bed and charmed them to turn dark blue.  
  
"That was great" Auria giggled as Sirius turned back around.  
  
He grinned and kissed her. Then, like before, she let him undo her shirt and the bandages. With a small peek down he held her against him while Pomfrey cleaned her wound and applied a red potion to it.  
  
"It seems to be healing nicely" she reported, re-bandaging the burn with a wave of her wand.  
  
"How long will Sniv- I mean Snape be in the hospital?" Auria asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"At least until tomorrow. You did a good job on the boy." She menacingly shook her finger at Sirius before storming off. "You can get dressed again" she called over her shoulder.  
  
Sirius helped Auria back into her clothes and together they headed down to lunch.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ahem" Sirius said clearing his throat. "You're in my place."  
  
Jade turned around to face him. Auria and Sirius had just arrived in the Great Hall to find Jade sitting in Sirius' usual place next to Remus.  
  
"Sorry about that" she replied, quickly getting to her feet. She bent down, gave Remus a big kiss and then whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'll see you tonight."  
  
She walked off towards the end of Gryffindor table, leaving a blushing Lupin staring dreamily into space.  
  
"Looks like someone else is magnificent too" Sirius said and everyone, including Remus, burst out laughing.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The sixth year Gryffindors were just leaving potions, their last class of the day, when Jacob stopped Auria and Sirius in the hall. He had a triumphant gleam in his eye as he led them towards a deserted hallway.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office right now" he gloated. "I think you're in trouble for you little morning sleep together."  
  
"Dirty snitch" Sirius growled angrily.  
  
"Don't shoot the messenger" Jacob said with mock innocence.  
  
He jogged off down the hall before Sirius could say another word.  
  
"We'd better go and face him" Sirius said once he had calmed down, taking Auria's hand and leading her down the hall.  
  
"Could this day possibly get any worse?" she replied sighing.  
  
"I hope not" Sirius answered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
Will it, find out tomorrow!!!! 


	43. No More Sharing a Bed

Auria and Sirius walked through the school in silence until they reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office.  
  
"What's the password?" Sirius asked.  
  
Auria shrugged. "How are we supposed to go see him if we don't know the password" she said irritably.  
  
"Maybe Imerson was pulling a prank on us, that stupid gi-"  
  
"Watch your language please Mr. Black" said a voice from behind the wall.  
  
Just then the gargoyle moved aside and Dumbledore appeared in front of them.  
  
"And no it was not a prank" he continued. "I really do have something to discuss with you two."  
  
"Oh" Sirius and Auria said together.  
  
They followed Dumbledore up the revolving staircase and into his office. The professor sat down at his desk and motioned for them to do the same.  
  
"Now" he said placing his arms on the armrests of the large chair. "I hear that you two have been, how shall I pull this, sharing a bed."  
  
Both Auria and Sirius blushed and looked away, too embarrassed to look Dumbledore in the eye. However, instead of being angry he actually seemed rather amused.  
  
"Well you see Professor" Sirius began.  
  
"It's my fault" Auria interrupted. "I asked Sirius if I could sleep in his bed with him."  
  
She told Dumbledore the same thing she had told Sirius, that, alone in a bed, she'd roll over onto her burnt back.  
  
"I see" Dumbledore replied when she had finished.  
  
He leaned back in his chair with a small smile.  
  
"But we had our clothes on; we didn't" Sirius paused and shifted uncomfortably, "do it."  
  
Dumbledore's smile widened and he let out a small laugh. Relieved that he was not angry Auria and Sirius looked up to face him.  
  
"Since this occurred under special circumstances I will let it slide. But, I do not want this to happen again. The male and female students at this school sleep in separate rooms for a reason" Dumbledore lectured.  
  
Auria and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Good" Dumbledore said, leaning back farther in his chair. "Now, onto the next matter of business."  
  
Auria's eyes widened with fear as Sirius gave her a confused look. They were both thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"Now what did we do?"  
  
Dumbledore sat up, leaned on his desk and looked at Auria.  
  
"I'm sure that your response to Voldemort was polite?" he inquired.  
  
It took all of Auria's self control not to gasp and smack herself on the forehead. She had been so distracted with Snape, Brendan and her hurt back that she had completely forgotten about the Dark Lord's letter.  
  
"Yes it was" she lied, her face showing no emotion.  
  
Dumbledore looked straight into her eyes, and Auria got the impression that he was trying to read her mind. Automatically she looked away, put her arms on the armrests and crossed her legs. She focused all of her attention on a small whirling ball on one of the shelves, so as to empty her mind.  
  
"Very well then" Dumbledore said curtly. "That was everything. You two may leave now."  
  
Sirius and Auria both noticed that Dumbledore suddenly seemed oddly agitated. They gave him a funny look before standing up and heading towards the door. They were three strides from the door when they heard the sound of wings, and without thinking Auria held out her arm. Fawkes landed gently on Auria's forearm and clicked his beak.  
  
"Hello Fawkes" she said, gently petting the bright red and gold feathers.  
  
Fawkes opened his mouth and let out a few notes of music. Auria smiled and nuzzled her face into his soft chest. Straightening up she wince with a sudden pain.  
  
"Ouch" she said, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
Fawkes looked her straight in the eye, and Auria suddenly had the distinct feeling that if she'd aked him to heal her burn right then and there, he would have. Auria smiled at him before lifting her arm for him to take off. Once Fawkes was back on his perch Sirius and Auria turned to go.  
  
"Oh Auria" Dumbledore called after her, a bright twinkle in his eye. "There's a brown barn owl in the owlry that would be perfect for the job."  
  
Staring at him in shock Auria and Sirius quickly left the office with out another look back.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The instant the gargoyle closed behind them Sirius began bombarding Auria with questions.  
  
"You forgot to answer Voldemort? How could you forget? Are you seriously considering his offer?" Sirius said in one long breath, his eyes widening.  
  
"Slow down" Auria replied, grabbing his hand and dragging him into their transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Yes, I forgot to answer his letter. I've been a little distracted recently" she said, gently tapping her back. "And Sirius, of course I'm not considering his offer."  
  
Sirius' face relaxed as he sat down on McGonagall's desk with a sigh.  
  
"I didn't think you were" he said. "But since you haven't answered, HE probably thinks you are."  
  
"I never thought of that" Auria said a look of concern passing across her face as she sat down beside him. "I'd better write an answer right now."  
  
Sirius reached into his bag, since Lily had taken hers, and pulled out a quill and some parchment. Auria set them out in front of her and stared at the blank page.  
  
"How do you address a Dark Lord?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
Auria picked up the quill and pretended to write on the parchment.  
  
"Dear Voldie" she said with a laugh.  
  
Sirius grinned. "How about, Oi Darky."  
  
Auria laughed so hard that she nearly tipped over an ink bottle lying on the desk.  
  
"I don't know" she replied seriously as she regained her composure. "I never really addressed him as anything before."  
  
She stared at the paper for a few more minutes before finally deciding what to write.  
  
Voldemort,  
  
I am sorry that I have taken so long to respond. I've been spending a good deal of time in the hospital wing lately. A boy hexed me with some dark spell, and I can't imagine where he would have learned it. In response to your offer of membership, my answer is NO, especially since you asked me to join you less then a week after killing my friend. Once again, sorry for the tardiness of this letter.  
  
Good Evening,  
  
Auria Jacobs  
  
When she was finished she handed the letter to Sirius.  
  
"It's good" he said. "But he didn't kill your friend, you know that for sure."  
  
"But he doesn't know I know that. Besides, this way Snape is going to get what he deserves."  
  
Sirius smiled and read the letter again. "You just had to get that bit of sarcasm in there didn't you?"  
  
"Yup" she replied with a grin. "Would you like to accompany me to the owlry?"  
  
Auria walked backwards towards the door, extending her hand.  
  
"I'd love to" Sirius said grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her towards him. "But I think Voldemort can afford to wait a few minutes longer."  
  
Sirius cupped her face in his hands and gave her a kiss.  
  
"A few minutes wouldn't hurt" she replied with a grin.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They left the classroom half an hour later, flushed and out of breath. After making sure the door was locked behind them they headed, hand in hand, towards the owlry.  
  
Auria attatched the letter to the barn owl's leg and watched it soar out a window. Once it was out of sight she and Sirius headed towards the Gryffidor common room.  
  
"What did Dumbledore want?" Peter asked as they sat down with the other Marauders.  
  
"Just to tell us not to sleep in bed together anymore" Sirius replied.  
  
"That sucks" James said sympathetically.  
  
"It's not like we're going to actually listen to him" Auria said flashing Sirius a sexy grin.  
  
"So I take it you're coming up tonight?" Sirius asked, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"But of course, your Sirius the Magnificent" Auria replied with an innocent look on her face.  
  
Having reminded the rest of the Marauders about Sirius' name they all jumped up and began doing impressions of him in the middle of the common room.  
  
Sirius lay back on the couch and sighed.  
  
"If I wasn't absolutely crazy about you," he said to Auria in the form of a mock threat.  
  
She gave him a knowing smile and headed down to dinner. 


	44. The Mystery Bird

The following week passed slowly for Auria. The wound on her back was only shrinking by an inch a day, and still caused her a great deal of pain. During the whole ordeal Sirius never left her side, always helping her when he could. Despite Dumbledore's warning Auria still crept up to Sirius' bed every night, and the rest of the Marauders, without needing to be asked, kept it secret. Snape had finally been allowed out of the hospital after two more days. He didn't dare insult Auria in the halls, or even go near her, for fear of the Marauders.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
During Auria's Friday lunch visit to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey informed her that she'd have to stay the night.  
  
"For observation" the nurse told a disappointed looking Auria.  
  
That night, at 11 0'clock Sirius and Auria made their way through the empty school.  
  
"Are you two physically attached?" Madame Pomfrey asked, shaking her head when Sirius and Auria arrived at the hospital hand in hand.  
  
"Just about" Auria replied, smiling at Sirius.  
  
Pomfrey led Auria over to a bed and gave her the usual nightly potions to drink.  
  
"Hurry, hurry" she said impatiently.  
  
Auria took one last large gulp of the potion and put the glass down. "Done" Auria said taking a deep breath."  
  
"Good, now get to bed" Pomfrey replied, picking up the glasses and walking away.  
  
"Do you want me to sneak in later?" Sirius asked in a whisper.  
  
"I think I'll be alright" Auria replied, "besides, Snape's not here any more so it's safe."  
  
Sirius looked hurt and disappointed.  
  
"I don't want you to get into trouble, you still have three weeks of detention left" Auria said in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
Sirius' face relaxed a little, but he still looked annoyed. Auria reached out and laid her hand on his arm.  
  
"All the time you spend in detention takes away time when we could be doing something else" she said seductively and then reached up and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
Sirius smiled and kissed her back.  
  
"Alright, enough of that" Madame Pomfrey said when she returned.  
  
She began waving her arms wildly as if to swat them apart.  
  
"It's time for you to leave Mr. Black, and don't even think about trying to sneak back in" she said sternly.  
  
"Goodnight then love" Sirius said.  
  
In order to further frustrate Madame Pomfrey Sirius leaned down and gave Auria one last kiss.  
  
"Goodnight" Auria said with a laugh as Pomfrey waved Sirius towards the door, threatening to hit him with her flailing arms if he turned around.  
  
Once he was gone Auria settled down into the bed and tried to fall asleep. She heard Madame Pomfrey head towards her office, which also served as her bedroom, and softly close the door. Although tired Auria could not seem to fall asleep. She was lying on her stomach, but without Sirius next to her the pain in her back was more evident.  
  
Auria watched as the moon rose slowly higher and higher into the sky. She sighed out loud and looked at her watch. It read 1 am. Auria yawned and shifted around on the mattress. Suddenly, from behind her closed eyelids she saw a flash of yellow, orange light. Opening her eyes she found a phoenix standing on the bed next to hers.  
  
"Hello Fawkes" she whispered quietly.  
  
The phoenix clicked its beak and stepped towards the edge of the bed. In an instant it had flown over to Auira and landed lightly on her lower back. Auria could feel its beak begin to pick at the bandages.  
  
"You want to heal me?" she asked.  
  
Fawkes let out a quiet note.  
  
"Thank you" Auira replied gratefully. She pulled her pajama top off, took out her wand, muttered a spell and in an instant the bandages disappeared. Soon she felt Fawkes' tears fall onto her back, cooling the burn and healing it. When he was done Fawkes flew back to the other bed and then, in another burst of flame disappeared.  
  
"Thank you Fawkes" Auria said to the wisps of smoke in the place where the phoenix had been.  
  
Now that she felt no pain Auria quickly fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Look, look at it professor, gone, gone entirely" Madame Pomfrey screeched.  
  
Auria opened her eyes and looked around. The sun was now streaming in through the windows, but was blocked by the people hovering over her. Suddenly feeling rather naked and exposed Auria pulled the blankets up around her.  
  
"Well, did you see" Auria heard Madame Pomfrey ask.  
  
"Yes I saw" Dumbledore replied. "Auria?" he said addressing her.  
  
"Yes" Auria replied pulling on her pajama top and rolling over to face them.  
  
"Do you know how your back was healed?" he asked a curious look in those old blue eyes.  
  
"Yes" she answered casually. "Fawkes came and did it."  
  
"Fawkes?" Dumbledore repeated, "are you SURE it was Fawkes?"  
  
"I think so, I mean it was dark, but he's the only phoenix here so-" she replied, confused by the question.  
  
"What time did he come?" Dumbledore asked sitting down at the foot of her bed.  
  
"One in the morning, I remember because I had just looked at my watch" Auria said, an innocence look on her face.  
  
"One?" Dumbledore asked again.  
  
Auria looked around confused and then nodded.  
  
"I was in my office almost all night last night dealing with the ministry, and Fawkes' never left" he said more to himself then to Auria. "A phoenix only helps those who show great loyalty to their owner."  
  
"Maybe it was a different phoenix" Auria suggested.  
  
"I doubt it" Dumbledore said dreamily. "Wild ones only help their own," he paused, "unless."  
  
He turned and stared straight at Auria with a look of deep concentration on his face.  
  
"No" he whispered, smiling slightly and shaking his head. "It can't be, can it?" 


	45. Creepy Justin

A/N: Sorry I didn't post last night. I went to a screening of TTT at future shop, which by the way was tons of fun. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far, I really appreciate it!!!!  
  
"Can what be?" Auria asked, scrunching up her face and tilting her head.  
  
Auria knew perfectly well what Dumbledore was thinking, and pretended to act confused and innocent. Although she could not figure out why, she decided that now was not the right time to tell him her secret.  
  
Dumbledore continued to stare at her, but finally the look of concentration was replaced by a friendly smile.  
  
"It's impossible" he said tapping her on the shoulder, "you're too young."  
  
Normally Auria would have objected to such a statement, but considering the circumstances she decided to just shrug and give the headmaster a small smile.  
  
"I'll ask around to find out who's phoenix it was" he said to Auria and Pomfrey.  
  
"You-you, don't think it could have been-" Pomfrey asked, her eyes widening in terror.  
  
"No" Dumbledore said flatly. "Of course not."  
  
Auria felt relieved to hear that, for she had been wondering too if the phoenix was from Voldemort.  
  
"Don't be silly" she told herself, "phoenixes are good creatures, none of them would ever show loyalty towards him."  
  
Now" Dumbledore said getting up. With a jolt Auria returned to reality. "I have to be getting back to work. It's good to see that you're better Auria." With that he gave them each one last look before heading out the door.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auria was just getting dressed when Sirius, followed by James and Remus, walked in.  
  
"Look, all healed" Auria said, pulling down the back of her shirt to show them.  
  
"How did you do that so fast?" Sirius asked.  
  
Auria told them all about her encounter with the phoenix, and Dumbledore's suspicions.  
  
"Well it's a good thing you didn't tell him today" James said mysteriously.  
  
"Why?" Auria asked.  
  
"Because tonight just happens to be a full moon" Sirius said with a grin.  
  
Auria glanced at Remus and found that he looked rather pale and sickly.  
  
"That's great, but-" she protested.  
  
"Peter's had to go visit his mother" Remus said reading her thoughts. "Evidently she drank a spoiled potion and ended up in St. Mungo's."  
  
"Oh, that's awful" Auria said with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Nah, Peter told us that she'll be fine" James said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Now, seeing that your healed, we'd better get going and start planning for tonight" Sirius said helping Auria off the bed.  
  
After receiving permission from Madame Pomfrey to leave, Auria and the Marauders headed towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Everyone understand the plan?" James asked for the tenth time.  
  
"Yes James" the others replied in unison, rolling their eyes.  
  
It was 10 o'clock and they had just finished arranging their full moon adventure. They were huddled in the corner of the room, out of ear shot.  
  
"Well I'd better get going" Remus said quickly as he glanced nervously out the window.  
  
"Ok, see you in a few minutes" Auria replied as he headed out the portrait hole.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Sirius asked, looking bored but still very handsome.  
  
Auria and James shrugged. Sirius moved closer to Auria on the couch, and slipped his arm around her.  
  
"I'll go get my cloak" James said, sensing that Sirius wanted to be alone with his girlfriend.  
  
As soon as James disappeared up the stairs Sirius leaned over and kissed Auria. After about five minutes Auria broke the kiss and gently pushed him back.  
  
"We can't always spend our free time like this" she said skeptically.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked with a look of mock seduction.  
  
"Because, I don't know, we just can't" she protested.  
  
"Well then what did you have in mind?" Sirius said, tickling her stomach.  
  
Auria giggled and tried to push his hands away.  
  
"I didn't know you were so ticklish" he laughed as she squirmed around on the couch.  
  
"Sirius stop it" she replied.  
  
He knew she wasn't serious and so tickled her more.  
  
Auria began to struggle so much that she fell off the couch. She began to scream and squeal so loud that everyone in the common room turned to look at them.  
  
"What's going on?" James asked, slightly out of breath, a look of fear on his face.  
  
"He's-he's tick- Stop it Sirius" Auria said between fits of laughter.  
  
Sirius turned around to look at James and immediately stopped tickling Auria.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face mate, it was great" Sirius said laughing at the look of terror on his friend' face.  
  
"Well I heard screaming all the way upstairs and thought something was wrong" he retorted. "Oh shut it."  
  
Sirius grinning and helped Auria back onto the couch. She was flushed and very out of breath.  
  
"Ok, never mind, making out is a perfectly fine way to pass our time" she said to Sirius' delight.  
  
Sirius smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Let's go" James said beginning to get uncomfortable.  
  
Sirius and Auria nodded and followed him towards the portrait hole. They had just reached it when the door opened.  
  
"Alexia!" Auria exclaimed as her friend and a curly brown haired boy walked into the common room.  
  
"Hey, aren't you in Ravenclaw? How did you know the password?" James asked blocking the way.  
  
"I told Alexia, so that she could come and visit me while I was hurt" Auria said, gently laying her hand on James' arm.  
  
James relaxed a little and moved aside.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked staring at the boy.  
  
"This is my boyfriend Justin, I brought him along so that you could meet him Auria" Alexia replied proudly. "So where were you three going at this hour?"  
  
"None of your business" James said grumpily.  
  
Alexia shrugged.  
  
"Well come in, sit down" Auria said, showing them to some couches in the corner.  
  
"Your common room is nice" Justin said gazing around.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't come and visit you" Alexia said.  
  
She sat down on the couch perpendicular to Auria's. Leaning in she whispered in Auria's ear, "Justin hasn't been feeling well lately so I had to stay with him."  
  
Auria nodded and pulled Sirius down beside her.  
  
Auria and Alexia spent the next fifteen minutes talking, with Sirius and James adding something in every once in a while. Justin remained silent the entire time. Slowly, Auria began to notice that he was staring at her. She looked at him and smiled. He quickly looked away and pretended to be very interested in the carpet. A moment later he looked up and continued to stare at her again.  
  
"Can I help you?" Auria snapped at Justin. He was beginning to make her feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"What? Oh, no, sorry" he stuttered.  
  
"Well please stop staring at me" she said.  
  
Justin nodded silently and stared at the fireplace.  
  
Auria and Alexia continued talking for some minutes when Justin finally jumped in.  
  
"You're better now right?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Yup" Auria replied happily.  
  
"But I thought you were healing slowly, people said it would be another week before you were all better" he continued.  
  
"Well-you see I um-"  
  
"Well what happened was that during the night a-" Sirius began, but before he could get another word out Auria elbowed him hard in the arm.  
  
"Yes?" Justin said eagerly leaning forwards.  
  
"A potion was discovered by Madame Pomfrey that could heal it" James said.  
  
Sirius and Auria both turned to look at him.  
  
"Oh, that's great" Justin replied. "What was it called?"  
  
"I don't know" Auria said "she just gave it to me in a glass and said drink."  
  
"What color was it?" he interrogated, an oddly excited look in his hazel eyes.  
  
"I don't know" Auria spat frustrated, "it was dark."  
  
Everyone could tell that it was the end of the conversation.  
  
"I think you should go now" Sirius said to Alexia and Justin.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want you to get caught sneaking around the school" Auria said kindly to a slightly hurt looking Alexia.  
  
They said their goodbyes and Auria showed them to the exit.  
  
"ahhhh" Auria sighed, sitting down on Sirius' lap as the portrait swung shut. "Thanks you two" she said smiling gratefully at Sirius and James.  
  
"No problem" Sirius replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Besides, he was creepy" James added.  
  
"Tell me about it" Auria said. "He seemed far too interested in how I got better."  
  
Sirius nodded. "We could tell that you didn't want to tell him how you were really healed."  
  
"If I did he might have figured out about me being a-" but Auria didn't need to finish the sentence.  
  
"Speaking of-" James said with a grin. "We're very late."  
  
Without waiting a moment longer Auria, Sirius and James headed out the portrait hole and towards the whomping willow. 


	46. In the Window

They walked through the passage to the shrieking shack, transfiguring into their animagi forms along the way. Moony was running around the upper floor, howling, when they finally poked their heads through the trap door below. Padfoot and Prongs climbed out, while Auria flew up and landed on the top of an open door. The instant he saw them Moony came bounding down the stairs, yellow teeth bared. Padfoot reached up and placed a paw on Moony's back, a gesture of apology for being late. Prongs motioned towards the door. Auria flew down and landed on his antlers to watch Padfoot turn the nob with his paws. Without waiting for the others Moony ran through the open door and into the night. Padfoot, Prongs and Auria all looked at each other and shook their heads before running off after their friend.  
  
They caught up with Moony in front of the three broomsticks. Prongs nodded and they all took their places, Moony near the door, Prongs down the alleyway beside the pub, Padfoot hidden in an alley farther down the street and Auria on the roof. Five minutes later a slightly drunken man stumbled out of the Three Broomsticks and began to swagger down the street. Suddenly Moony burst out from the shadows and began to chase the man. The man turned around, his eyes widening in fear, and with a yelp took off towards Honeydukes.  
  
Moony quickly caught up, and was only three paces from the man when Padfoot jumped out of the alleyway and tackled the werewolf to the ground. The man stopped running and stared in disbelief. Auria heard him whisper to himself that he would never drink again. Moony was so worked up that Padfoot was having a hard time keeping him down. Before the man had a chance to run Moony broke free and charged at him. The werewolf opened his mouth and was about to sink his teeth into the man's leg when suddenly the man found himself several feet in the air, gazing down at the roof tops below. Auria shook her head and as she carried him safely to the edge of town. She watched as he took two shaky steps and then fainted.  
  
Returning to the Three Broomsticks she found Padfoot, Moony and Prongs had gone back to their places, prepared to pounce on the next unsuspecting victim. Auria smiled to herself as she saw a very fat, very drunken man leave the pub. He ran down the street when he saw Moony, but this time turned down an alleyway. Padfoot jumped out again and this time, with the help of Prongs, successfully stopped his friend. Auria flew above the alleyway and saw that the man did not yet realize he was no longer being followed. He was so drunk that he kept stumbling and finally, after tripping over a rock fell to the ground with a large thud. For a few moments the man teetered on the edge of a long stone staircase before falling down them. He was so fat that he bounced at least a foot in the air each time he hit the stairs. Auria was laughing so hard that she slipped off the roof and was forced to fly down to the ground.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The four friends continued this game until two in the morning, when the Three Broomsticks closes for the night. Auria was forced to fly down and save three more people, and watched as another rolled down the stairs. Exhausted from their efforts they returned to the shrieking shack. As soon as they got upstairs Padfoot threw himself on to the floor and went to sleep. Moony paced around one of the bedrooms while James slowly lowered himself to the ground and rested. Auria, though, did not feel tired and instead decided to go out flying.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auria soared over the town, gazing at all the sleeping homes below. Just as she rounded a chimney she caught sight of movement down below. A figure, hooded and cloaked, walked out of the Hog's Head and ran off down the street. She watched in shock as they neared the end of town and turned on to the path leading towards Hogwarts. When the person passed under the town's final streetlamp she caught a hint of brown hair. As soon as they were out of site she wheeled around and headed back towards the pub. After making herself invisible she quickly circled lower and peered into the windows. All but two were dark.  
  
In the first she saw a woman bent over a piece of parchment, sweating heavily. She flew over to the second window and looked in.  
  
The room was lit by a single candle that was beginning to sputter out. A tall thin man stood with his back to the window. Slowly, sensing that he was being watched he turned around to face her. Auria blinked in disbelief as a pair of red eyes looked out into the night.  
  
"He can't see me" she kept telling herself as Voldemort walked forwards and reached for the curtains.  
  
Just before they shut Auria glanced down at the piece of parchment that was lying on the bed. She could just make it the first two lines.  
  
"Completely better, don't know how, she claims it was a potion Pomfrey made. Received word that the destruction of the Bengers in Oxford is confirmed for tomorrow"  
  
Without another look back she flew into the sky and straight towards the shrieking shack. When she returned she was shaking so hard that she nearly crashed into Padfoot who was still sleeping on the floor. Auria landed on the ground and huddled up next to him, feeling safe and warm.  
  
"Why is he still keeping tabs on me? Why?" she thought to herself, her eyes wide with fear. "And who are the Bengers?"  
  
A/N: Thanks to aminmelanaur for the really nice review. 


	47. Finding the Bengers

A/N: Hello people,  
  
I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I just moved into university to start my first year, so I'm kind of busy. On top of that I have a cold. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Auria spent the early hours of the morning trying to answer the questions that flooded her mind.  
  
"Are the Death Eaters going to kill the Bengers? At what time tonight? Where do they live? Should I bring Sirius, Remus and James along with me to protect them?"  
  
She was jolted out of her thoughts when Padfoot suddenly stood up to stretch. Flying up to avoid getting stepped on Auria let out a small chirp. Startled Sirius looked up and then bashfully tucked his tail between his legs. Auria let out a sort of laugh and flew back down beside him. Just then James came in, followed by a sick but human looking Remus.  
  
"We can leave now" James said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Padfoot and Auria nodded and changed back into their human forms.  
  
"Merlin's Beard what's wrong?" Sirius exclaimed the minute he saw Auria's nervous eyes.  
  
"I'll explain on the way" she said heading towards the door.  
  
She had decided to tell them about last night, and invite them to come with her to protect the Bengers.  
  
"We did make that promise in the woods" she told herself reassuringly, "besides they're the best wizards in the school, they'll be able to handle themselves."  
  
As the four friends made their way through the underground passage Auria told them all about her encounter with Voldemort.  
  
"Well we have to save these people" Sirius said as soon as she was done.  
  
James and Remus both nodded.  
  
"Especially since, well I'm assuming it's their daughter, went to Hogwarts last year."  
  
"Really, I don't remember her" Auria said, ducking to avoid a branch.  
  
"She was in Gryffindor, Etoile Benger" Remus replied.  
  
Auria looked at him confused.  
  
"You know" Sirius said waving his hand. "The weird, kind of spaced out girl that was dating the older guy."  
  
"Oh yeah, the one with the strange earrings" Auria replied, nodding her head.  
  
They reached the end of the passage way, slipped under James' cloak and headed back towards the school. Once inside the common room they said their goodbyes and went upstairs to get a few more hours of sleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auria spent all of transfigurations class trying to figure out ways of learning the Bengers address. At break she rushed to the library and found Oxford on a map of England. She would have to apparate, it was too far to fly. Just as she, Sirius and James were heading to potions class she had an idea.  
  
"Ahhhhh" she gasped.  
  
"What, what's wrong" Sirius asked, gripping her shoulders.  
  
He looked around frantically for sign of an attacker.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine" she replied with a smile, patting his arms. "I've just figured out a way to find out where the Bengers live."  
  
She was had just finished telling them her idea when Regulus passed them in the hall. He was hunched over carrying something heavy in the folds of his cloak. When he saw them he gave them a nervous glance before scurrying off down the hall.  
  
"What's with him?" James asked.  
  
Sirius and Auria shrugged.  
  
Potions class passed slowly. Professor Verge gave them their hardest potion yet, a floating draught. As soon as the bell rang Auria rushed out of the room towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
"See you later" she called to Remus, James and Sirius.  
  
"Bye" Sirius said giving her the puppy face.  
  
Auria couldn't resist. She ran back to Sirius and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Blushing she turned away and headed off.  
  
"Good job mate" she heard James say to Sirius.  
  
Auria reached her dormitory room in record time. Pulling on her invisibility cloak she went down stairs and headed out the portrait hole. She stepped out onto the damp Hogwarts grounds a few minutes later.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was a cool spring day and Auria's shoes were wet by the time she reached Hogsmeade. She took off the invisibility cloak and walked down High Street. Auria snickered at the memory of the previous night as she passed the Three Broomsticks. Reaching the end of the street she turned into the owl post office.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" shouted the man over the racket of hooting owls.  
  
"I'd like to send a letter to the Bengers in Oxford please" she replied handing him a piece of rolled up parchment.  
  
"Ok, that will be 3 sickles" he said holding out his hand.  
  
Auria gave him the money and watched carefully as he tied the letter to a brown burrowing owl's leg.  
  
"Thank you" she replied quickly leaving the store.  
  
Auria went around the corner and put the cloak on. When she saw the owl fly out a window she quickly changed into her phoenix form, shook the cloak off and took of after it.  
  
Two hours later they arrived in Oxford. The owl swooped down to a large grey brick house and flew towards an open window. Before the owl could release the letter Auria dove down and grabbed it out of its beak. The owl looked very annoyed.  
  
"Well I can't deliver them a blank piece of parchment" she mentally thought toward the owl.  
  
She flew back up into the air and in a burst of bright flame apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
"What took you so long?" Sirius whispered to her as she walked to his side during care of magical creatures.  
  
"Oxford's far" she replied taking a hold of his hand.  
  
"We told Cainin that you were speaking to Dumbledore" he whispered to her.  
  
"Thanks" she replied with a smile.  
  
As soon as classes were finished the four friends went straight to the common room to plan for the coming night's adventure.  
  
"You guys will be ok right" Auria asked, worry creasing her face.  
  
They were sitting on their usual couches in the back corner.  
  
"Yes" Sirius said, pulling her in tighter against him. "We'll be fine."  
  
"Good" she replied with a sigh.  
  
Sirius bent down and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead.  
  
At eight o'clock James and Auria went upstairs to get their invisibility cloaks.  
  
A/N: I will write more when I can. Thanks again for your patience. 


	48. Love

A/N: I would just like to clarify something. Auria can apparate in and out of Hogwarts because she is a phoenix. The books never clarify whether or not Fawkes can do it, so I have assumed that he can. However, Auria can only apparate and disparate when in phoenix form.  
  
"Check the map again" Remus whispered to James. "I think I hear someone coming."  
  
The four friends were sneaking through the school on their way to the Bengers. James and Remus were hidden under James' cloak while Sirius and Auria were under hers.  
  
"There's no one coming, it was probably just that leaky window on the second floor" James replied.  
  
"When we get to the forest don't take your cloak off until I say so" Auria whispered to them.  
  
Sirius gave her a confused look.  
  
"Trust me" she replied.  
  
"Get against the wall" James suddenly cried.  
  
Auria backed up into the wall while Sirius stood in front of her. She looked up at him and grinned. Peeking around his shoulder she saw Snape and Regulus run by the opposite wall where Remus and James were hiding. She put her hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh when she saw a hand reached down and take one of the bottles right out of Snape's arms. Severus, much to concerned with being found didn't even notice. As soon as they were gone Sirius and Auria made their way over James and Remus. They made a tent with the cloaks so that all four of them could talk.  
  
"Very nice Prongs" Sirius said when he saw James holding the bottle.  
  
"Thank you Padfoot" he said proudly.  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked.  
  
"The ignition potion" James replied reading the label.  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Hey! That's an exploding potion. They talk about it in my prank book" Sirius said glancing at the bottle.  
  
"What on earth could they need that for" Auria asked.  
  
"A prank?" James suggested.  
  
"To pull something on us?" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh well" Auria shrugged. "We're not here anyways."  
  
Putting the potion in his pocket, James led them down the stairs and out of the school. They ran across the lawn and into the darkness of the forbidden forest. Auria led them down a small trail until they could no longer see the castle behind them.  
  
"Ok here" she said pulling off the cloak. "You all wore blank robes right?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good, we don't want people finding out we're from Hogwarts. Now, it will probably be easier if you all stay in human form for the ride."  
  
"Yeah, how exactly are we getting there?" James asked skeptically.  
  
"I'm going to transfigure into my phoenix form and then carry you" she replied casually.  
  
Without another word she changed into her animagus. Sirius gently grabbed onto her tail feathers while James grabbed Sirius' arm and Remus held James'. With a quick jump they were up in the air and soon soaring high above the trees. Auria gave one last flap of her wings before apparating to Oxford.  
  
She circled the Bengers neighborhood for a few minutes before finding the house. It was dark between all the homes so Auria flew down in between one farther down the road. In a burst of flame she appeared and lowered Remus, James and Sirius slowly to the ground.  
  
"Interesting way to travel" James said with a grin as he rubbed the arm Remus had been holding.  
  
They all grinned at each other, but the look of amusement quickly faded from Auria's face.  
  
"Be careful you guys" she said solemnly. "I don't want anyone getting hurt."  
  
"We'll be fine" James said reassuringly. "We know the plan."  
  
He grinned and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm serious" she said.  
  
"He knows" Sirius said gently.  
  
He reached out and put his hand in the middle of their circle.  
  
"For life" he said quietly.  
  
"For happiness" said James.  
  
"For freedom" Remus added, putting his hand in.  
  
"For love" Auria concluded.  
  
There was a moment of silence as everyone readied themselves for the task at hand.  
  
"Good luck" Auria said as everyone pulled up their hoods.  
  
James and Remus smiled at her before dashing across the street to hide in the opposite alleyway.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All four of them stood there watching the house, in silence, for the next half hour. The lights were on upstairs in the Benger household and Auria saw a man pass by a window quite a few times.  
  
"When do you think they'll be here?" Sirius whispered in her ear.  
  
"I don't know" Auria replied and then, looking across the street, gave James a helpless shrug.  
  
"Sirius" she whispered tearing her eyes from the house.  
  
"Yes" he asked as she turned to face him.  
  
Auria opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out.  
  
"I'm going to be fine" he said, reading her thoughts.  
  
"I know." She gave him a weak smile.  
  
He reached up and stroked her cheek. Auria closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his rough fingers against her soft skin. When she opened her eyes Sirius saw that they were full of tears.  
  
"I couldn't bear to lose you" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"You won't" he said giving her a light kiss. "You never will."  
  
Auria smiled slightly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"I love you Sirius Black" she whispered gazing deeply into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too Auria Jacobs" he said huskily.  
  
Auria reached up and wrapped her arms around him. She felt Sirius' arms slide around her waist and up her back.  
  
They remained in each other's arm for several minutes. Finally they broke apart. Sirius and Auria smiled widely at each other before turning back to watch the house.  
  
A moment later there was a loud popping sound and five Death Eaters appeared directly in front of the Benger's house. 


	49. Saving the Bengers

Auria watched as the Death Eaters looked carefully around the neighborhood. They quickly moved themselves into a line in front of the house, so as to block any means of escape. Auria glanced across the street and nodded to James and Remus. Looking back she saw that one of the Death Eaters had positioned itself in front of the front door. The instant it raised its wand Auria, Sirius, James and Remus attacked.  
  
The four friends jumped out from between the houses and in unison shot the disarming spell at the four closest Death Eaters. Caught unaware their wands flew out of their hands and landed with a soft clank on the pavement. As they dove towards them the fifth Death Eater spun around and hit James with the jelly legs curse. James began to dance dangerously close to the four Death Eaters that were picking up their wands.  
  
"Finite" Auria yelled, pointing her wand at James.  
  
As soon as his legs stopped dancing James quickly backed away from the Death Eaters. The four had gotten their wands back and all five assassins began heading towards them. Sirius, Remus, Auria and James slowly backed away.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sirius whispered to her.  
  
"Each of you get one, I'll get the leader and the one on the end" she said so that they could all hear.  
  
Auria raised her wand, feeling anger course through her body.  
  
"This is what the months of practice have been for" she said to herself before shooting the spell.  
  
"Capitcont" she screamed swishing her wand across the two Death Eaters.  
  
A jet of orange light flew out of Auria' wand and wrapped them together. Then the jet of light became a rope and it swung the two people into each other. The Death Eaters' heads smashed together with a sickening thud and they both fell to the floor unconscious. In the lamplight Auria could see a pool of blood being to form on the street below.  
  
Just then a jet of red light zoomed by her head. She turned around and dove onto the grass just in time to avoid a second spell. She heard Sirius yell "stupefy" and the Death Eater fall to the floor with a thud. Suddenly a horrible scream filled the air. Sitting up Auria saw Remus lying on the floor twitching in pain with a Death Eater standing over him. Auria's anger boiled over, and without thinking she ran straight for the Death Eater. Sirius and James had already tied one up and were working on a second when Auria ducked to avoid one of their spells. She reached the Death Eater and threw him to the ground with all her might. Jumping up Auria towered over him, her wand pointed straight at his heart.  
  
"Kill him, kill him" her brain screamed, but her heart told her no.  
  
"Not again" she thought to herself.  
  
Instead she raised her wand and shouted, "acuderm."  
  
The Death Eater suddenly started grabbing himself all over and yelping in pain. Auria was just about to do another spell, when out of the corner of her eye she caught the lead Death Eater running towards the house. He had woken up and taken advantage of the distraction his friends had provided. Auria gave the Death Eater beneath her a good kick in the head, before running off after him.  
  
She had just reached the driveway when she was thrown to the ground by a huge explosion. The Death Eater had blown the front door off, and by the time the smoke had cleared, was inside the house. Ignoring the pain in her cut knees, Auria scrambled to her feet and went inside.  
  
The house was dark and quiet. She realized that the noise outside had stopped and looking back, saw that James and Sirius had tied up the remaining Death Eater. Her head snapped back around when she heard a stair creak. She silently made her way through the kitchen, pocketing a large kitchen knife along the way. Finding the stairs she pulled out her wand and headed up. She stopped and held her breath when the fifth stair creaked below her feet. There was only silence.  
  
Reaching the top she looked around and saw a bedroom door slightly ajar. Hoping that the Bengers were still alive she made her way across the landing. Auria was about to push the door open when a hand grabbed her mouth from behind and another closed around her neck. Before she had a chance to struggle she felt a wand tip against her temple.  
  
"Come to save the Bengers have we?" a cruel voice whispered in her ear.  
  
Auria remained silent; knowing that her young sounding voice would give her away.  
  
"I like to see who I'm killing. I like to see the look on their face just before they die" he whispered grabbing hold of the back of her hood.  
  
Auria knew that it was now or never. The Death Eater spun her around. Before he could pull the hood off she drew out the kitchen knife and stabbed it all the way into his stomach. He screamed in pain and staggered backwards. A light came on in the Bengers bedroom and the door opened. Auria pulled her hood farther down and spun around.  
  
A man of about 50 stood in the doorway wearing a blue robe, his wand drawn. Looking beyond him Auria could see, at the back of the room, a door surrounded by bright white light.  
  
The man took one look at the Death Eater and pointed his wand towards Auria.  
  
"He's the evil one" Auria said pointing to the Death Eater, lying in a pool of blood on the floor.  
  
As soon as the man looked down she turned around and bolted down the stairs.  
  
"Alright, lets go" she said to Remus, James and Sirius when she caught up to them outside. "The ministry should be coming."  
  
Sirius had just disappeared down an alleyway when they heard the popping sounds of several ministry wizards apparating onto the Benger's front lawn. Without a glance back Auria changed into her phoenix form and carried her friends back to school. 


	50. All Alone

In a matter of moments they had reached the castle. Auria flew by the common room windows and was relieved to find it deserted. She apparated inside and carefully let Sirius, James and Remus down on the couches in front of the fireplace.  
  
"That was great" James said brightly, stretching out his legs.  
  
Remus gave him an odd look. Auria landed on the ground and transfigured back into herself. She walked over to the couches and sat down beside Sirius. As she leaning into him he automatically put his arm around her. The boys continued to talk about their adventure while Auria remained silent.  
  
She had not yet told them about her encounter with the Death Eater at the Bengers. No matter how hard she tried she could not forget the sensation of plunging the knife into his stomach. The feeling as it pierced his flesh and organs. She shuttered slightly. Auria knew that she would have to wait until the morning's issue of the Daily Prophet to find out his name, and whether he survived or not. In the mean time, she did not want to worry the boys about it, especially Sirius.  
  
"Hello Auria, earth to Auria" Sirius said waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
Auria shook her head and sat up.  
  
"None of the Bengers died right?" he asked.  
  
"No" she replied with a wry smile. "You guys were great by the way" she added proudly.  
  
James lowered his head and blushed.  
  
"All of you" Auria said emphatically.  
  
Sirius smiled at her kindness and pulled her in tighter against him. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed" she mumbled into his chest a moment later.  
  
"Now? But its only" Remus looked at his watch. "10 o'clock!"  
  
Everyone exchanged confused glances. It was James who said what they were all thinking.  
  
"Where is everyone?" he asked looked up towards the dormitories.  
  
Remus got up and went to check inside the rooms upstairs.  
  
"Well at least now we're alone" Sirius said, lifting Auria's head and giving her a kiss.  
  
Auria closed her eyes and focused on Sirius' soft lips against hers. The memory of the night slowly fell away as Sirius' tongue explored her mouth. She moaned quietly and pressed harder against him.  
  
"Uh hum" James said clearing his throat.  
  
Sirius turned to him, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"He doesn't mind" Sirius told Auria with a sweep of his hand.  
  
James gave him a sour look, lay back on the couch and sighed.  
  
Sirius and Auria were just about to kiss again when Remus came running downstairs slightly out of breath.  
  
"There's no one there" he panted, "In any of them."  
  
Everyone scrunched up their faces with thought.  
  
"Let's go check if there are other people in the school" Auria suggested.  
  
They all nodded in agreement and headed towards the portrait hole. As soon as they were outside an ear piercing scream shattered the silence. With a nervous glance the four friends took off down the stairs.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know it's short. But the next one will be good, I promise. 


	51. Missing Stairs and Changing Pajamas

They ran down three sets of stairs, James in the lead followed by Auria, Sirius and Remus. Rounding a bend they were about to climb down the fourth when-  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" Auria, Remus and Sirius screamed in unison, their wands pointed at James.  
  
James was floating in mid air, right where the third floor staircase should have been.  
  
Auria broke the spell, lifted her wand again and said, "accio James."  
  
Potter quickly drifted back towards them onto solid ground. Sirius helped James to his feet and the four friends looked around in awe.  
  
Except for the first and last steps, the entire third floor staircase was gone. Across the huge gap stood the rest of the students, who were now laughing at James. Glaring down at them Auria noticed that the last step seemed to be crumbling.  
  
"Acid" she muttered quietly, now noticing a strange smell in the air.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Acid, who ever did this must have used some sort of acid to burn away the stairs. Look" she said pointing down.  
  
Sirius looked over the edge and saw that a few of the stairs were missing from the flight of steps down below.  
  
"But who would be able to brew such a po-" Sirius began.  
  
"Hey Peter!" James called across the gap. "Welcome back mate. How's your mom?"  
  
"Good thanks. They let her go home today" he yelled back happily.  
  
James was just about to speak again when Proffessors McGonagall and Verge appeared at the front of the crowd.  
  
"Where have you four been?" McGonagall demanded.  
  
"Upstairs, in our dormitory room" Sirius answered.  
  
"All of you?" Verge sneered as he glanced at Auria.  
  
"Yup" James replied casually. "We were doing homework."  
  
"I see" Verge said and then turning to Auria added, "then why Ms. Jacobs, is there a large gash on your hand?"  
  
Auria looked down and suddenly realized that her hand was cut and bleeding. During the battle she hadn't even noticed.  
  
"I-um"  
  
"I hit her with a spell by accident" Sirius said defiantly.  
  
"Oh, so you beat your girlfriend" Snape said cruely.  
  
He stepped out from behind Verge, his top lip curling with pleasure.  
  
"I DO NOT" Sirius screamed back, drawing his wand.  
  
"That will be enough" a soft voice said.  
  
Just then Dumbledore appeared at the edge of the gap.  
  
Sirius stuffed his wand back into his pocket, swearing loudly to himself.  
  
"Minerva" Dumbledore continued quickly. "I would like you to take all the students down to the Great Hall and set up beds for them there. I have spoken to the house elves and they have told me that this can be repaired by tomorrow night."  
  
Auria noticed that he seemed rather agitated and eager to leave.  
  
"I have some important business to attend to right now."  
  
"But Albus" McGonagall protested.  
  
"No Minerva, I have to go, I am needed else where" he said sternly, a glint of anger in his eyes.  
  
Without another word he swept off back down the hall and out of sight.  
  
As McGonagall began to herd everyone back downstairs Professor Verge decided to interrogate them some more.  
  
"So, you four spent the entire night, a Friday night, up in your dormitory studying?"  
  
"Yes" Remus replied, his face completely serious.  
  
"We didn't do this" James said, frustration creeping into his voice.  
  
McGonagall turned around to look at them.  
  
James looked confused as to why they did not believe them.  
  
"Why would we stop ourselves from being able to get to the kitchens?" he asked raising his arms.  
  
Auria swore that she saw a faint smile appear on McGonagall's lips.  
  
"Come Professor Verge" she said, taking hold of his arm. "They didn't do this."  
  
Verge gave them one last glare before reluctantly following McGonagall down the stairs.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight Auria, Sirius, James and Remus turned away and walked back towards the common room. They were just about to go up the final staircase when Remus stopped.  
  
"Um guys" he said, turning around to face them all. "Do you realize what this means?"  
  
A wide smile appeared on his face. Everyone else looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
Remus leaned in and in almost a whisper said, "we have ALL of Gryffindor tower to ourselves tonight."  
  
Sirius, Auria and James grinned at each other.  
  
"What shall we do first?" James asked.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Having completely forgotten their saving of the Bengers, the rest of the night was spent holding desk races in the halls, having sword fights with the suits of armor and letting fireworks zoom around the dark classrooms. At 2 o'clock in the morning they finally returned to the common room exhausted.  
  
"I am the desk racing champion" James said parading around the room.  
  
"Oi, don't forget that I beat you once" Auria said throwing herself down on a couch.  
  
"I beat three suits of armor at sword fighting" Remus said proudly.  
  
"And I beat four" Sirius said sitting down beside Auria.  
  
"Until that fifth one ripped your shirt" James reminded him.  
  
Auria giggled when she saw that Sirius' shirt had been ripped completely in half, right down the middle of his chest.  
  
"What? You think this is funny" Sirius said to her playfully, pointing at his shirt.  
  
"Yes, I do" Auria said with a tone of mock sincerity.  
  
"Do you know what I think is funny?" he asked.  
  
"No what?" Auria replied, leaning in seductively.  
  
"THIS" Siris said, reaching out and tickling her stomach.  
  
Auria began to squirm and laugh.  
  
"No, Sirius stop" she panted as she tried to push him away.  
  
Remus yawned loudly.  
  
"I'm going to bed" he declared.  
  
"Me too" James added, following Remus up the stairs. "Keep it down you two."  
  
Sirius tickled Auria for a few more moments until she fell of the couch.  
  
"Oof" she said, landing hard on the floor.  
  
"Sorry" Sirius said, getting down on the floor beside her.  
  
"It's ok" she said yawning. "We should go to bed too."  
  
Sirius nodded and helped her to her feet.  
  
"You know" Auria began casually. "I have a room upstairs all to myself tonight."  
  
"Really?" Sirius said with a look of mock surprise.  
  
Auria nodded and gave him a soft kiss.  
  
"Go get your pajamas, but don't put them on yet" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Sirius ran up the stairs two at a time, and returned a moment later carrying his night clothes. He had a huge grin on his face and was practically dancing with excitement. Sirius had no idea what his girlfriend was planning, but he was sure it would be good. Once he was back, Auria changed into a phoenix and carried him up to her door. Then changing back, she led him inside and over to her bed. Grabbing her pajama's she walked over to Sirius and placed them in his hands. He handed her hers, a look of understanding in his deep brown eyes.  
  
Slowly, Sirius lifted Auria's shirt over her head. Then he put his hands around her back and undid her bra. She let it fall to the floor and put her arms around his neck. Sirius gazed down at her breasts for a moment before slipping her pajama shirt over her arms and head. He ran his hands down her chest to smooth it out, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. Now it was her turn. Auria took off Sirius' ripped shirt and threw it onto a chair. She gently ran her hands up and down his chest, kissing him as she went. Auria helped him put one arm in each sleeve, but didn't do up the buttons in the front. Sirius slid his hands beneath her shirt and around her waist. He gazed deep into her eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. When they broke apart he put his head to her ear and whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too" she said with a soft smile.  
  
Auria took his hand and led it down to the top of her pants. With slightly shaking hands Sirius undid her pants, and watched as she carefully stepped out of them. He saw that she was wearing bright blue underwear, to match her bra. Bending down he helped her slip one leg in and then the other. Carefully he pulled them up, running his hands along her legs as he went. Her skin was soft and smooth beneath his touch. Next Auria did the same for him. She grinned when she saw the boxers he was wearing. They were green with the Stonewall Stormers quidditch team logo printed on them. Once she had stopped laughing she bent down and helped him into the pajama bottoms. She grinned to herself when she saw how strong and muscular quidditch had made his legs.  
  
Once they were done Sirius took her hand and led her over to her bed. Auria pulled back the covers and they climbed in. Sirius leaned up on the pillow and pulled Auria in next to him.  
  
"You're so beautiful" he said, reaching up and touching her face.  
  
Auria blushed and looked away. Sirius slid his hand down to her chin and turned her face back towards his. He leaned over and gave her a slow passionate kiss.  
  
They broke apart some minutes later, and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. 


	52. Behind the Door

Auria awoke with a start. It had been the dream that woke her up. Looking around the room she saw that it was still dark. Auria lay back down next to Sirius and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember the details of the strange dream she'd just had.  
  
She could remember being in the alleyway between the houses, and reliving the night just as it had happened. However, when she reached the part about seeing Mr. Benger the dream changed. Instead of focusing on him standing in the doorway her eyes settled on the door with the white light around it. The light seemed to pulse and flow, sometimes growing stronger, sometimes weaker. Auria had the sudden desire to run into the room and wrench the door open. Something inside was calling to her, but she could not figure out what.  
  
Just then it hit her like a bolt of lightening. Sitting straight up in bed she smacked herself on the forehead.  
  
"How could I be so stupid?" she thought to herself. "The Death Eaters were after whatever is behind that door" she paused, "What is behind that door?"  
  
Even awake the urge to run inside the Benger's bedroom and look inside that room remained. She looked at Sirius' peaceful face and smiled. After laying a gentle kiss on his lips she snuck quietly out of bed and headed towards the middle of the room. With her mind made up she changed into her phoenix form and apparated to Oxford.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This time it was easy to find the Benger house because there were several ministry officials walking around outside. Auria flew down and through the open front door. She landed on the banister and looked around. Four ministry wizards were asking the two, frightened looking Bengers questions while a fat witch was checking the furniture to make sure that it had not been enchanted. Deciding that nothing interesting was going on there Auria turned around and flew upstairs. She reached the Bengers bedroom and to her surprise saw Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Barty Crouch, talking quietly in the corner.  
  
"Why is Dumbledore here?" she thought to herself. "What ever is in that room must be incredibly important if Dumbledore was called here."  
  
Auria landed on the edge of the bed and blinked at her own stupidity. She closed her eyes and sighed silently. The entire episode with the burned staircase and Dumbledore's odd behavior made sense.  
  
"Snape and Regulus must have brewed the acid potion to distract Dumbledore from coming here tonight. He knew that the Death Eaters were planning to attack the Bengers, and he knows what's inside the room with the light" she thought to herself.  
  
Auria was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly missed Crouch open the strange door and walk inside. With a quick glance around Auria jumped up and flew inside after him.  
  
The room was enormous. Everywhere she looked all Auria could see was shelf upon shelf. Once her eyes adjusted to the bright light she noticed that there were small smoky glass balls lined up along each shelf. Making sure that no one was around Auria hid between one of the back shelves and changed back into her human form. She peered down at one of the glass balls and noticed that it had a label below it.  
  
"George Thompson" she read in a whisper. Auria glanced at the rest of the ones in the row, "Emily Harriot, Geoff Barns, Jack Yun, Sarah Sumton. They're all names" she mumbled.  
  
Curious Auria set off down the next row, reading each name as she went. She was just rounding the bend of her tenth row when she heard two sets of footsteps coming towards her. Not wanting to be seen Auria crouched down.  
  
"They can't stay here anymore" she heard Dumbledore say forcefully.  
  
"I know that Albus" Crouch replied hotly from around the corner.  
  
"Well where are you going to put them then?"  
  
"Somewhere safe. We've been working on a secure location for a long time now" said Crouch in a confident tone.  
  
"Good" Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"Why was he after them? There's not one here for him is there?" Crouch asked, a hint of fright creeping into his voice.  
  
Auria didn't need to be told who he was, she had already figured that out.  
  
"I'm not sure" Dumbledore answered with a sigh.  
  
"Alright, well I've set a guard for tonight. Moody's going to watch over this room" Crouch replied, walking slowly away. "We'll move them first thing in the morning."  
  
Dumbledore didn't reply. Auria listened as their footsteps died away. She slouched down against the shelf and laid her head back. Closing her eyes she suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her. She turned her head to the side and glanced at the name.  
  
Auria actually felt her heart stop beating. She blinked once, twice, three times, and then pinched herself just to make sure it was real. The name beneath the milky glass ball was hers. With a trembling hand she reached up to touch it.  
  
"I'd like to inform all Ministry officials that it is lock down. The room in the Bengers bedroom will now be sealed and an antiapparating charm shall be placed on the entire house" boomed a deep voice. Auria jumped a foot in the air. She heard the hinges on the door begin to squeak and spells being muttered. Terrified of being locked inside she quickly changed into her phoenix form and flew towards the door. She tucked her wings in and swooped out just before it slammed shut. Seeing no other reason to stay Auria apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius was still sleeping peacefully when she returned. She crawled back into bed and snuggled up next to him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her, unknowingly making her feel safe. Too tired to sort out the nights events and resolving to look up the glass balls in the library the following day, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know I haven't posted in a long time, I've just been so busy with school lately. 


	53. Only Three Weeks Left

Auria awoke the next morning feeling relaxed and refreshed. The sun was pouring in through the window, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Instead of getting up she put her head back down and snuggled deeper into Sirius' chest.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head" Sirius said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.  
  
Auria smiled into his chest.  
  
"I've been up for an hour" he continued.  
  
"Why didn't you get up?" Auria asked raising her head.  
  
"I didn't want to" he said matter of factly. "I liked watching you sleep. You look so peaceful."  
  
"You watched me sleep for an hour?" Auria exclaimed trying to hide a smile.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
Auria looked away and blushed. "That's sweet."  
  
Just then the rest of the sixth year Gryffindor girls walked into the room.  
  
Auria groaned loudly and flopped down on to Sirius.  
  
"I guess they fixed the staircases" Sirius said gloomily.  
  
"Now we have to go to class" Auria added.  
  
"Well I'd better get going"  
  
Auria nodded.  
  
"Hey Sirius"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I had a really good night"  
  
"Me too" he replied with a soft smile.  
  
They both sat up and he gave her a long deep kiss. Silently Auria pulled the curtains back and watched as Sirius walked across the room and out the door. She noticed that all the girls gazed after him while Lily gave her a dirty look.  
  
"What?" Auria asked innocently. Lily sighed and began to fill her bag with books. Auria got up and was pulling on her clothes when she suddenly remembered all the events of the night before.  
  
She finished dressing and without waiting for Sirius ran out of the common room and down towards the Great Hall. When she arrived only a few students were left eating breakfast. She ran over to the nearest one, a small red haired boy in Hufflepuff, and asked if he received the Daily Prophet. The boy replied that he didn't but told her that the boy down the table did.  
  
"Hi!" Auria said brightly.  
  
"Um hi" said the boy down the table, his face lighting up when he was who he was talking to.  
  
"I'm Auria Jacobs, I'm in Gryffi-"  
  
"Oh I know who you are" the boy said happily. "You're Sirius' Black girlfriend."  
  
"So that's how I'm thought of" she thought to herself.  
  
"Yes I am" she replied to the boy. "I was wondering if I could take a look at your copy of the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"Sure" the boy said handing her the paper.  
  
"Thanks" she answered snatching it out of his hand and running over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Auria unraveled the paper and looked at the front page. Sure enough there was a picture of the Bengers house surrounded by Ministry officials. Scanning the article Auria found to her relief, that the Death Eater she'd stabbed was alive and recovering in St. Mungo's. Once he was healed he would be taken to Azkaban with the others who'd been there that night. Auria noticed that the article failed to mention the room with the glass balls or anything special about the Benger's house.  
  
"Hey, you didn't wait for me" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh sorry" Auria said glancing up at a hurt looking Sirius. "We made the front page."  
  
All four marauders sat down across from her and began reading the paper.  
  
"What do you mean you made the front page?" Peter asked after reading the article.  
  
Auria, Remus, Sirius and James all gave each other nervous glances.  
  
"Um, here look" James said pointing to a small article at the bottom. "It's about the disappearing staircase."  
  
"You guys did that?" Peter asked with a look of awe on his face.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone ok" Sirius whispered.  
  
"Dumbledore thinks Snape did it, and we want him to get in trouble" Auria added.  
  
Peter nodded. "Wow, that is the best prank ever. I can't believe I missed it."  
  
"Neither can we" Auria heard Sirius mutter under his breath.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By lunch time classes had returned to normal. Sitting in Transfigurations class Auria's thoughts drifted to the glass ball with her name on it. She wanted to know what it meant, but knew deep down that everything in that room was gone. Auria did not have long to dwell on it, she was distracted from her thoughts when McGonagall told the class that they only had three weeks until exams.  
  
"Three weeks!" Auria exclaimed.  
  
She had completely lost track of time over the past few weeks.  
  
"Damn, we might actually have to study now" Sirius whispered in her ear.  
  
Auria gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"In about two and a half weeks" he said with a grin.  
  
Auria nodded and began putting her things way.  
  
"Alright, you are all dismissed" McGonagall told the class.  
  
Auria and Sirius walked out of the classroom and down the hall.  
  
"You know" Sirius said stopping and leaning on the wall. "We do have ten minutes until our next class."  
  
"But there's so many people around" Auria said leaning into him.  
  
Suddenly the wall spun them around and they were standing in a small empty passage way.  
  
"Not anymore" Sirius replied with a grin.  
  
Auria looked around at her new surroundings.  
  
"How did you-" she began.  
  
"Magic" he said and bent down to kiss her. 


	54. Chapters

"Ten minutes?" Auria exclaimed, Sirius' lips an inch from hers.  
  
"Yup" he said with a grin.  
  
"Great" Auria replied smiling. "Then I have to go." When she saw the disappointed look on Sirius' face she added, "We can do this later, tonight."  
  
"Ok, bye" Sirius said slowly, pressing himself against the wall to let her pass him.  
  
"Where do are you going?" Sirius asked curiously once they were outside the secret passage.  
  
"To the library" Auria called over her shoulder as she ran down the hall.  
  
A moment later Auria reached the library. She ran inside and stopped. It suddenly occurred to her that she had absolutely no idea where or what to look for.  
  
"_Milky glass balls_" she thought sarcastically to herself. "_Because I'm sure that there will be a book titled Milky Glass Balls._"  
  
"Can I help you?" Madame Pince snapped at her. "Or are you just going to stand in the middle of the library staring at the shelves?"  
  
"Um...actually, you can't help me" Auria said with a smile, an idea forming in her head.  
  
She turned and left the library before Madame Pince could utter an insult. Looking at her watch Auria realized that it was too late to carry out her plan, so she head off down the stairs to potions class.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh yeah, did you find what you were looking for in the library?" Sirius asked at dinner that night.  
  
"No, but its ok, I've figured out another way to get the information" she said popping a piece of baked potato into her mouth.  
  
"What is it that you're trying to find exactly?" he asked, looking slightly hurt that she was keeping a secret.  
  
Auria quickly glanced at the Marauders. Remus and Peter were too busy eating to be paying attention, while James was having a glaring contest with Snape across the Great Hall. Auria stood up and leaned across the large table and whispered in Sirius' ear.  
  
"It's something I found in the Bengers house, but I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"You mean after you change your shirt?" Sirius asked with a laugh.  
  
Auria looked down to find her nice white school shirt lying across a bowl of chocolate pudding.  
  
"Yup" she sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head but smiling in amusement.  
  
She sat back down and wrapped her cloak around her chest to hide the stain.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That night in the common room, cleaned and changed, Auria told Sirius all about the bright room at the Bengers.  
  
"What do you think they are?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know" Auria replied. "That's what I was trying to find out. But it's very difficult when all you know about them is that they are glass balls with names below them."  
  
"That's true" Sirius said leaning his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We'd better start studying."  
  
"Yes you'd better" said a voice from behind them.  
  
Auria and Sirius twisted their heads around to find a very despondent looking Lupin gazing back at them.  
  
"Especially since McGonagall just told me that she made a mistake with the chapters we have to know" he said.  
  
All of the sixth years in the common room fell silent and stared at him in nervous anticipation. It's not chapters 1-13, its chapters 1-23."  
  
A loud groan filled the room.  
  
"Lizards, clocks, candles, desks and spiders to learn" Auria said flipping through her book.  
  
"Guess you guys will have to stop having so much "alone time"" Lily said sounding victorious.  
  
Sirius and Auria looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Nah" they said in unison and then kissed right in front of the disgusted looking Lily. 


	55. Exams

For the students of Hogwarts, and especially the sixth years, the next three weeks seemed to progress slowly and quickly at the same time. Each day was long and difficult with numerous spells, facts and potions to learn while suddenly, as if caught unawares, exams were upon them.  
  
"Are you sure its verta, not verte?" James said to the other Marauders the night before their transfigurations exam.  
  
"Hang on, I'll look it up" Auria replied with an exhausted sigh.  
  
School work had become the Marauder's first priority, and they no longer had time to pull pranks or fight death eaters. They figured that the ministry, the aurors and Dumbledore could handle them for a while. Auria and Sirius had not had much time together either, despite what they had told Lily.  
  
"Here it is." Auria said finding the page. "You were right, and wrong. It's verta to turn a frog into a candlestick but verte to turn a head of lettuce into a saucepan."  
  
James just blinked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why can't they just make it all the same" James said laying his head down on the table.  
  
"Because they like to see us suffer" Lupin said with a small smile.  
  
"Well when I grow up my job is going to be to make all the spells less complicated" James muttered into the page.  
  
"You do that mate" Sirius said sarcastically and giving James a pat on the back.  
  
"Well I've had enough, I'm going to bed" Auria yawned.  
  
She closed her books, gathered up her notes and stood up.  
  
"Ok, see you in the morning" Sirius said standing up beside her.  
  
Auria simply nodded, too tired to answer. Sirius cupped her face in his hands and gave her a soft goodnight kiss. They broke apart and Auria gently reached up and touched his cheek.  
  
"It'll all be over soon" she said more for her own reassurance than for his.  
  
"Yes it will" Sirius replied nodded.  
  
He gave her once last kiss and then watched as Auria turned around and went upstairs to bed.  
  
As soon as Auria reached her room she dumped all her books on her chair and collapsed onto the bed. Transfiguration spells and facts swam in her head. She stood up and began to undress. She was just pulling her pyjama top over her head when out of the corner of her eye she saw something black fly by the window. Rushing over she threw the window open and looked out into the warm summer night. She just caught the edge of a black wing as a bird flew around the tower and out of sight. Too tired to care, Auria crawled into bed and fell asleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next few days were a nightmare. Every night the Marauders would stay up until the early hours of the morning cramming for their exams. Auria was so tired that she as soon as she finished her charms exam she put her head down on the desk and fell asleep.  
  
On a beautiful warm summer day their exams mercifully ended at four in the afternoon, and before anyone could say Quidditch the Marauders and Auria were lying outside on the grass near the lake.  
  
"This is great" James said, laying his head down on a root.  
  
Auria let out a long sigh and rested her own head back against Sirius' chest.  
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer.  
  
"Yes it is" Remus said as he tore his astronomy notes into tiny pieces.  
  
"Hey, look who it is guys" Peter said pointing up the hill.  
  
Everyone else turned to see Snape walking happily down the hill, a big smirk on his face.  
  
"I wonder what he's so happy about?" Sirius said.  
  
"Who cares" Auria said, "Only a few days and then we won't have to see him for the entire summer."  
  
"Cheers" James said transfiguring a pine cone into a goblet.  
  
"Cheers" everyone replied, transfiguring a pine cone of their own.  
  
"Peter!" Remus said as Wormtail's goblet suddenly released a shower of seeds.  
  
"Speaking of the summer, what will you be doing" Sirius asked, suddenly realizing that he'd been too busy to inquire before.  
  
"She's not going to be doing anything, because she doesn't have anywhere to live" said a cold voice behind them.  
  
They spun around to find Snape leaning on the other side of the tree.  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Auria screamed.  
  
She jumped up and drew her wand in one quick motion. Snape stepped back looking slightly nervous.  
  
"She does have somewhere to live" said Alexia, who had come down the hill to talk to Auria. "She's going to live with me."  
  
Auria turned to Alexia and smiled.  
  
"Thanks" Auria said.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for."  
  
"Guess you wouldn't know anything about that eh Snivellus" James said drawing his own wand.  
  
Snape took a few more steps back.  
  
"Now, I seem to remember a situation just like this, at the exact same time last year" Sirius said as he and James moved around the tree.  
  
"So Snivellus, would you like us to re-enact it for you?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Snape said nervously, "There are teachers watching."  
  
Suddenly, before James and Sirius could mutter a spell Snape was hanging upside down, his robes over his head.  
  
"So?" said a familiar female voice from behind Snape. "I heard what you said to Auria, and that wasn't very nice. The teachers wouldn't get me in trouble for doing this if I told them what you said."  
  
Auria and Alexia looked at each other and smiled. Just then Snape fell to the ground and Lily could be seen standing over him, her wand still pointed at his chest.  
  
Everyone looked at James, who was staring open mouthed at Lily.  
  
"Good job" said Sirius, "I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
Lily shrugged and blushed. Sirius elbowed James and motioned for him to speak.  
  
"Ah...um...wow...that was amazing" he stuttered.  
  
"Thanks" Lily said gazing at James.  
  
Snape, having finally rearranged his robes scrambled to his feet and ran back up towards the castle.  
  
"Ah, Sirius, everyone, I have something I wanted to show you at the beach" Auria said grabbing a hold of Sirius' hand.  
  
"What do you have to show us?" Peter said excitedly.  
  
Sirius slapped his forehead.  
  
"Nothing" he whispered.  
  
"Then why are we-"  
  
"We're giving James and Lily a chance to talk" Remus interrupted.  
  
"Alone" Auria added.  
  
When Peter still looked confused Alexia and Remus each grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him down the hill. 


	56. the hottest day

"So? What did she say mate?" Sirius asked James later that night in the common room.  
  
James grinned. "She said yes."  
  
"Finally" Remus said coming to sit down beside James.  
  
James shrugged and glanced across the room at Lily. She was talking with some fifth years but as soon as she saw his gaze she quickly turned her head and blushed.  
  
"Now all we need to do is find you a girl" Auria said to a dejected looking Peter.  
  
"Ha, yeah right" he said staring at his shoes.  
  
"Don't worry mate" said James in a reassuring tone of voice. "There's one out there for you."  
  
Peter rested his hand on his chin. "I hope so."  
  
"Remus" whispered a voice from the corner of the common room.  
  
They all turned around to see Jade standing in the shadows motioning for Remus to follow her out of the common room  
  
"I want to show you something" she said coming towards them.  
  
"Well gents" he said sarcastically, slapping his hands on his knees. "Duty calls."  
  
He got up, took a hold of Jade's hand and walked out the portrait hole, flashing his friends a grin as he went.  
  
"Have fun" James called after him. "Now what shall we do?" he said turning back to the group. "Auria?"  
  
Auria was looking intensely out one of the common room windows and did not seem to hear him.  
  
"Auria?" Sirius said gently touching her arm.  
  
"Huh?" she answered, shaking her head and turning away from the window.  
  
"What were you-"  
  
"I thought I saw...nevermind. Sorry what were you saying James?"  
  
Auria took hold of Sirius hand and rested her head on Sirius shoulder. His arms seemed slightly more muscular then before. She smiled to herself.

"What should we do now?" he repeated.  
  
"Plan for one last prank" Peter suggested, excitedly clapping his hands and leaning in towards the table between the couches.  
  
"Good idea" Auria said.  
  
The other three leaned in as well and began to whisper. They stayed up very late that night preparing for their final prank. When a very flushed looking Remus returned they told him the plan and then went straight to bed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auria awoke late the next morning to find her blankets strewn across the floor. She was hot and sweaty and her body felt like it was glued to the mattress. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she sat up and looked around. Hot sunshine was pouring in through the open windows, making the room seem unusually bright. The sound of laughter and water filled her ears and looking out the window she found half the school swimming in the lake. After dressing in the shortest shorts and smallest shirt she owned she made her way downstairs to the common room.  
  
Several students were lying sprawled out on the couches fanning themselves with extra parchment.  
  
"A bit hot today isn't it?" Sirius said behind her.  
  
Auria spun around to find her boyfriend and the other three Marauders slowly making their way down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, just a little" she replied, walking over to meet them.  
  
Sirius gave her a small kiss and then tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Too hot" she said.  
  
Sirius smiled. "Well at least I get to see you in small clothes."  
  
She slapped him playfully on the arm.  
  
"What time is it?" Peter asked.  
  
Remus looked at his watch. "11:30."  
  
"What do you guys want to do today?" Auria asked, picking up a piece of parchment off the ground.  
  
She began to fold it back and forth into long rectangles.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"You'll see" she said.  
  
Auria unravelled it and folded down the bottom to reveal a somewhat sturdy fan.  
  
"Cool" James said.  
  
"Muggle trick" she replied with a grin.  
  
After each Marauder had made a fan of their own Auria enchanted them so that they would follow and fan them on their own. Eventually, after much debating, they all decided to spend the day in the castle, out of the hot sunshine. They agreed that there were too many people in the lake too swim, and too many bugs in the forest.  
  
After a small breakfast of fruit they quickly discovered that the coolest spot in the castle was the dungeons.  
  
"Ah" Auria said, pressing her back against the cool stone wall.  
  
"Now can I hug you?" Sirius said putting one hand on either side of her.  
  
"Sure" she said gazing into his deep brown eyes.  
  
Much to her surprise Sirius bent down and kissed her instead.  
  
"That was a strange hug" she said when they broke apart.  
  
Sirius grinned and kissed her again, this time wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"_His arms are stronger!_" Auria thought, smiling into the kiss and pulling Sirius closer.  
  
"Guys!!!" James said exasperated. "We're going to find the slytherin common room. We'll come find you when we do."  
  
"Ok" Sirius muttered between kisses.  
  
James rolled his eyes and led the way down the hall.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auria and Sirius joined them half and hour later. They spent the next couple of hours searching for the common room but were unable to find it. They did however find a new storage closet and a secret room. Finally deciding to give up they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Dinner consisted of salad and ice cream, in an attempted to keep everyone cool. Auria noticed that several of the students were extremely sunburnt and thought it would be quite entertaining when they all started to peel.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lily asked.  
  
The Maurders, Auria, Lily and Jade were on the seventh floor trying to decide whether a night time swim in the lake was a good idea. It was still terribly hot outside, despite the fact that the sun had set.  
  
Auria walked back down the hall towards the high window. She enchanted her towel to fly so that she could see outside.  
  
"It's pretty dark, maybe we shouldn't?"  
  
Sirius and James looked concerned.  
  
"I mean the water looks black, what if something happened?" she said making her way back over to Sirius.  
  
"But it would be fun to swim in the dark" Sirius said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Well, how well can everyone swim?" Jade asked.  
  
Everyone muttered very well, except Peter.  
  
"I never really learned" he said, embarrassed.  
  
"Look, I agree that we need a place to swim and cool off but look" Auria said dragging Sirius across to the window and enchanting his towel.  
  
"Yeah, she's right guys, there's no moon, it's REALLY dark down there."  
  
"But-"James protested.  
  
"Um guys" Remus said looking up from the Marauder's map. "We'd better decide fast, Dumbledore, Filch and McGonagall are coming up the stairs."  
  
Auria quickly enchanted Sirius's towel to fly back down and they raced back down the hall towards Remus.  
  
"I think you just found your place to swim" said a gruffy male voice from behind them.  
  
They looked up and lit their wands to reveal a bruised looking man on a giant tapestry grinning down at them.  
  
"What?" Auria asked confused.  
  
"Look!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Opposite the tapestry a highly polished door had appeared in the solid stone wall.


	57. Waterfalls and a first kiss

"That door wasn't there before was it?" Jade asked tentatively.  
  
"I don't think so" James replied as he slowly moved closer to the door.  
  
"Everyone take out your wands" Auria replied taking a hold of the shiny brass handle.  
  
Sirius began a countdown as everyone pointed their wands at the door.  
  
"Three, two, one!"  
  
Auria turned the knob and swung the door open. Everyone held their breath, but all they could hear was the sound of falling water.  
  
"Yes Minerva, I know what's been happening."  
  
Dumbledore's voice echoed down the hall.  
  
"Everyone inside" Lily yelled looking panicked.  
  
The group pushed their way inside the room and closed the door just as Dumbledore's head appeared above the top step.  
  
For a full minute nobody moved or spoke, all too breathe taken by the sight in front of them. The mystery room contained a giant pool, a sandy beach, a waterfall, beach chairs, umbrellas and even a sun block potion.  
  
"Wow" said Remus, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"I know" Jade replied.  
  
Auria and Sirius grinned at each other. In one swift motion they threw down their towels and cannon balled into the pool.  
  
"Oh it's warm!" Auria exclaimed returning to the surface.  
  
"Much warmer than the lake" Sirius added.  
  
No further motivation was need and a moment later everyone was splashing about in the pool.  
  
"Hey Peter think fast!" Sirius yelled throwing a red and yellow beach ball at Pettigrew.  
  
Peter though was too slow and the ball hit him square in the face.  
  
"Hey!" he cried rubbing his nose, while everyone else tried to hide their laughter.  
  
"Sorry mate" Sirius said jumping back into the water.  
  
For the next hour the Marauders and the girls played with the beach ball, lay on the beach and swam. While everyone was distracted playing a game of shark Sirius pulled Auria behind the waterfall. Suddenly lit candles appeared on the rock beside them.  
  
"Oh how romantic!" Auria whispered.  
  
"I know" Sirius replied grinning devilishly, but secretly wondering where they'd come from.  
  
Auria moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Now that we're all alone" she said leaning in towards his lips.  
  
Just then Jade let out a shriek as Remus pulled her underwater.  
  
"Well kind of" Auria added with a laugh.  
  
Sirius gently brushed his hand again her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. He leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"Are you teasing me Sirius Black" Auria muttered softly.  
  
"Maybe" he huskly whispered back.  
  
Auria couldn't stand it anymore. She leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. She felt him smile as his mouth parted to deepen the kiss. A few moments later Auria had the strange sensation that a bug was crawling across her neck.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Nothing" he said squeezing the small of her back.  
  
Auria abruptly pulled away just as the neck string on her bikini top came loose.  
  
Sirius looked down and in one smooth motion pulled her in tight against him as her bikini top fell down.  
  
"PETER!!!" he yelled as Pettrigrew's head ducked out of the waterfall.  
  
Sirius grabbed his wand from on the rocks and shot a spell right through the falling water. The water parted just long enough for Auria to see Peter fly across the room, Remus and Jade lying on the beach and James plant a small kiss on Lily's lips.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After spending almost an hour trying to figure out how to make the door appear, everyone finally decided to call it a night.  
  
"Goodnight Jade"  
  
"Goodnight Remus" she replied giving him one last peck on the cheek.  
  
They waited until the map showed that she was safely back inside the Ravenclaw common room before heading up towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hurry up" Remus said as they slowly trudged up the last staircase. "Peeves is coming."  
  
"Hocus Pocus" James said to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
She swung forward and they dashed inside just as Peeves rounded the corner. He saw them and raced for the portrait hole.  
  
"Close, close" Auria whispered to the fat lady.  
  
"Alright, alright" she said swinging shut.  
  
They could hear the fat lady arguing with Peeves who was trying desperately to get inside.  
  
"I'm tired" Lily said yawning.  
  
"Me too" Remus answered.  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement, and after saying some quick goodnights they headed up to bed.  
  
Auria changed into her pyjamas, dried her hair with a spell and hung her bathing suit from the bed posts. As she turned to get into bed she realized that all her sheets and blankets were still on the floor.  
  
"_Thanks house elves_" she sighed sarcastically.  
  
She picked up her sheet and fitted it back on the bed. As she picked up her blanket a letter fell out of one of the folds. She knew who it was from before she even picked it up. Sighing, she opened the envelope and pulled out a small piece of parchment. After closing her red curtains she opened it and read the letter.  
  
"_Congratulations on receiving excellent marks on your NEWTS_."  
  
Auria blinked and flipped the page over. Nothing.  
  
"_That's it?"_ she thought to herself. "_He sent me a letter to congratulate me?"_  
  
Auria could not put her finger on it, but for some reason this letter made her far more uncomfortable than any of Voldemort's others. Too tired to worry about it she stuffed the letter in her bedside table, finished making her bed and went to sleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At three in the morning Auria sat straight up in bed, wide awake. She knew what was bothering her and mentally slapped herself for not seeing it right away.  
  
"How could I be so dumb" she whispered out loud.  
  
"Sixth years haven't received their marks yet." 


	58. Questions and Answers

Auria awoke the next morning to find Lily sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Oh, hello there" she said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Good morning!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Before Auria could speak Lily blurted out, "James kissed me last night in the pool!"  
  
"Really?" Auria asked curiously, deciding not to ruin Lily's joy by tell her that she had seen them.  
  
Lily nodded and proceeded to tell Auria every small detail. Thirty minutes later they headed down to the common room to meet the boys. Lily's face turned as red as her hair the minute she saw James.  
  
"Um hi"  
  
"Hi" James replied awkwardly.  
  
They stood silent for a moment, both staring at the ground.  
  
"So" Auria said.  
  
"So" Peter replied.  
  
"Yup" Sirius added.  
  
"Hooray!" said Remus over enthusiastically.  
  
Lily and James glared at him.  
  
"Well, now that that's over" Auria began. "We haven't gotten our marks yet have we?"  
  
"No" Sirius replied, his stomach growling. "We get them today."  
  
"Right, I knew that" she said following him towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Why?" asked Sirius suspiciously as they made their way out of the common room.  
  
"No reason" she lied. "I just couldn't remember."  
  
When he gave her a dark look she gave him the I'll-tell-you-later-look as she passed him on the stairs.  
  
"Ok" Sirius said looking relived and taking a hold of her hand.  
  
They were just about to enter the Great Hall when Auria stopped him.  
  
"Hey! I didn't get a good morning kiss" she said planting herself in front of him.  
  
"That's right!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
As he kissed her Auria felt him place something in her hand. She opened her eyes to find herself holding a rose. Auria gazed up at him speechless. Sirius's smile made her knees go weak, and she suddenly realized how much she'd miss him during the summer.  
  
"Where are you going to live this summer?" she blurted out.  
  
Sirius blinked, surprised.  
  
"I'm going to buy my own place, probably just a small flat" he replied. "Why?" The grin that had spread across his face suddenly vanished "Do you want to live with me?" he asked seriously.  
  
Auria shrugged and nodded looking bashful. She didn't think she'd last the entire summer without him.  
  
"Great!" he said sounding as excited as if he'd just won the Quidditch Cup.  
  
Auria threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. The letter from Voldemort had scared her and had made Auria realize just how special Sirius was to her.  
  
"Let's go eat" Auria said letting go.  
  
Sirius nodded. "I'm starved."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After breakfast the head teachers of each house went around and handed out marks. Staying true to the letter Auria received excellent marks in all her classes, especially defence against the dark arts.  
  
Late that afternoon, after spending the day wandering the grounds with Sirius, she headed off in search of professor McGonagall. She made a quick stop at the owlry to send her response to Voldemort and then headed towards the transfiguration's room. Auria knocked on the door and went inside. McGonagall was sitting at her desk signing a piece of parchment.  
  
"Professor" Auria said making her way towards her desk.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Auria looked around, trying to think of the right words.  
  
"Does anyone else see our marks besides our professors?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, the school's board of governors examines every student's marks to see if they require extra lesson or not. Why" she asked standing up.  
  
"Well just in case I had a terrible mark, I don't want a lot of people to know about it."  
  
"I see."  
  
From the tone of her voice Auria could tell that McGonagall didn't believe her.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
  
Auria gazed at the cages of animals that surrounded the room.  
  
"Or perhaps Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Auria looked at her.  
  
McGonagall sighed. "Follow me" she said as she headed towards the door.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Professor McGonagall has just informed me that you have something important to tell me" Dumbledore said from behind his desk, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Auria was standing in the headmaster's office staring intently at a model of the moon. Silently she pulled out Voldemort's letter and handed it too him.  
  
"I see" he said reading the piece of parchment. "Odd."  
  
"It was on my bed last night, well in the blanket" Auria said. "I had kicked them off because of the heat, which means that it must have arrived the day before yesterday."  
  
Dumbledore gazed at her slightly confused and then motioned for Auria to sit down.  
  
"We hadn't received our marks yet!" she exclaimed. "Which means that either a professor in this school or somebody on the board of governors is passing information on to Voldemort."  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes she saw McGonagall gave a slight shudder as she said the dark lord's name.  
  
"Auria be careful of accusing a professor here of such a crime" Dumbledore said sharply.  
  
Auria stared into his eyes.  
  
"But you are indeed right, someone who has access to the marks is passing on information to him."  
  
"Do you know who is it?" Auria asked.  
  
"No" the headmaster replied with a smile. "And even if I did, I would not tell you. It is private ministry business."  
  
"Well the ministry should do its business better" Auria muttered, thinking of the Bengers.  
  
"What was that?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle gone from his eye.  
  
"Nothing" Auria muttered.  
  
"Alright" he said, looking at her suspiciously. "You may go now. I will pass this information on to the Aurors."  
  
"Thank you" she replied, getting up and heading towards the door.  
  
"Oh Auria"  
  
She heard Albus get up and walk towards her.  
  
"What did you say in response?"  
  
"Thank you" she replied looking slightly nervous.  
  
Dumbledore put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder and said, "they will figure out who it is."  
  
Auria smiled gratefully and then grinned.  
  
"_Not if I do first_" she thought to herself.  
  
"Bye Fawkes" she said out loud, giving the phoenix a wave.  
  
Without another look back Auria follow McGonagall out the door and headed back towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
That night, after telling Sirius about the letter, she decided to spend the night in his bed. As the moon rose above the castle she lay sleeping, wrapped in his strong arms and savouring their second last night at Hogwarts. 


	59. The Quidditch Cup

The next morning, and the last day of school, began early for all the Marauders. James had them up at 8 o'clock, to make sure that they did not sleep through the quidditch final. After a sleepy breakfast of eggs and bacon the Marauders, Auria, Lily and Jade all made their way down to the pitch. Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff later that morning, and James had insisted that they come down with him to get the best seats.  
  
"Good luck mate" Sirius said slapping James on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, we know you'll win" Auria added reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks guys" James said seriously.  
  
He had a gleam in his eyes that told everyone he was more excited than he was nervous. While everyone else took their turn to wish James luck Auria noticed that Lily was staring at the ground, hanging back from the group.  
  
"Let's go get seats guys" Auria said.  
  
"Right, because you know the best ones will be taken already" Remus yawned.  
  
Auria gave him a look and then glanced at Lily. Remus caught her meaning and everyone began to march up the stairs towards the center rows of seats. When they reached the top platform everyone looked over the rail in time to see Lily give James a big kiss.  
  
"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh" the group cooed from above.  
  
Lily looked up and glared at them. Embarrassed, James ran into the dressing room and Lily headed for the stairs.  
  
"That was some kiss" Sirius joked as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Yeah" Auria agreed. She then touched her hand to her hip and make a tssss sound.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Lily said reaching across Sirius to slap Auria's arm. When Lily looked away Auria reached back across to tap her. They went back and forth several times before Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Ladies, ladies" he said smoothly. "I know I'm sexy but there's no need to fight over me like that, there's plenty of Sirius for everyone."  
  
Auria and Lily stopped and stared at him, eyebrows raised. Then in unison they slapped him on the arms and burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh no" Auria said jokingly to him, "there will be no Sirius for anyone if you keep talking like that."  
  
"Oooooohhhhhhh" everyone said.  
  
Now it was Sirius' turn to blush.  
  
"Alright alright" he said holding up his hands in surrender. "There will only be Sirius for one person, but there is theoretically enough for everyone."  
  
He flashed Auria a sexy grin. Laughing she rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
A few moments later the rest of the school began to arrive. At 11 o'clock the pitch was packed with screaming students all dressed in the two teams' house colors. The match was not very long with only a couple of highlights. One of the Hufflepuff chasers fell of his broom right into the teacher's box much to the school's amusement. Later a Gryffindor beater accidentally hit a bludger into the pitch wall, breaking a support and nearly, except for the wave of Dumbledore's wand, causing the section to come crashing down. James was so fast that he caught the snitch before the Hufflepuff seeker even had time to react. Holding it high above his head he did a victory lap of the pitch while everyone chanted "James, James, James." As soon as he landed all the Gryffindors poured onto the field to celebrate. They passed the Quidditch cup from student to student until everyone had had a turn.  
  
The remainder of the day was spent celebrating. After the match Auria, Sirius and Lupin snuck into Hogsmeade to buy several cases of Butterbeer while James and Peter went down to the kitchens to get some food. By 5 o'clock all the Gryffindors were so stuffed that none of them decided to go to dinner.  
  
Later that night Auria and Sirius made their plans for the summer. Auria would spend the first month with Alexia and the second month with him. They talked so excitedly about the summer that they didn't even realize that they were the only two people left in the common room.  
  
A/N: Sorry...I know its short...but I'm writing from work. I'll finish soon. 


	60. The Last Night

Suddenly one of the logs in the fire split in half with a loud pop and a shower of sparks. Auria and Sirius looked up slightly startled to find the room covered in butter beer bottles and food. They blushed, slightly embarrassed for not having realized everyone else was already in bed.  
  
"Oops" Auria giggled.  
  
"Yeah" Sirius said with a smile that quickly faded.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sirius looked into her eyes "It's our last night at Hogwarts" he answered taking her hand.  
  
"I know" she said sadly, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
Sirius put his arms around her and held her tightly against him. After several minutes Auria broke the silence.  
  
"It's been a good year"  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement.  
  
"Since it's our last night what should we do?" he asked sombrely.  
  
Auria shrugged into his chest.  
  
"I know what he could do" he said in a mischievous tone of voice. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face towards his. Sirius went to kiss her but Auria pulled away.  
  
"Well! Now that's not very creative" she said, a flicker of amusement in her eyes.  
  
"I'm too tired to be creative" he said trying to kiss her again.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, so am I" Auria laughed just before she sat up to meet his lips.  
  
They were so involved with each other that Auria didn't even notice when Sirius slipped a piece of parchment into her cloak pocket.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
The next morning James founded them asleep on the couch using their cloaks as blankets. Sirius' bare chest and muscular arms poked up just above the edge of the cloak, as did Auria's naked arms. James scrunched up his face, he had always been jealous of Sirius' muscles. He peeked down under Auria's cloak, but was disappointed to find her still wearing a bra.  
  
"James" hissed a voice from the staircase.  
  
James stood straight up and turned around.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" Lily continued to hiss.  
  
"Nothing" he whispered back doing his best to look innocent.  
  
"Right" said Lily sarcastically as she came down the stairs towards him.  
  
"Well good morning to you too" he said a bit hurt.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss. James blushed.  
  
"Better?" she asked.  
  
James just nodded and smiled.  
  
Just then Auria stirred and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Um...going to eat breakfast" said Lily in an "obviously" tone of voice.  
  
"Oh" Auria said squinting in the sunlight that came pouring in through the windows. She looked down and shook Sirius awake.  
  
"We'll meet you down there" James said as he took hold of Lily's hand and headed towards the portrait hole.  
  
The portrait swung open and James let Lily pass in front of him. Once she was outside he turned around and urgently whispered, "the prank!"  
  
As soon as he disappeared Auria looked at Sirius and grinned.  
  
"I had completely forgotten about that" she said looking very excited, "We'd better go and get dressed!" 


	61. Colors and Thestrals

Fifteen minutes later they were dressed and heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. The room was filled with students excitedly discussing their summer plans. Auria and Sirius took seats opposite to Lily and James and began loading their plates with eggs and bacon.  
  
"Hurry up!" James said to them, despite the fact that they were already jamming food into their mouths.  
  
"Wur eating as fasht as we can!" Sirius said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Why do they have to eat so fast? What do you have planned James Potter?" asked Lily sharply.  
  
"Nothing" he replied, giving her his most charming smile.  
  
"Right" she said sarcastically. "Jade and I are going swimming in the," she lowered her voice, "room" Are you going to come or are you too busy planning?"  
  
"I'm not too busy" James said defensively. "I'll be there later."  
  
"Ok" Lily said getting up and walking out of the hall.  
  
"Alright, are you guys ready?"  
  
Auria nodded. She, James and Sirius got up and walked towards the entrance hall, Sirius grabbing a piece of toast from someone's plate on the way.  
  
James looked at his watch.  
  
"The others should be here soon."  
  
Just as he finished speaking Remus and Peter walked down the steps towards them.  
  
"Good, everyone's here" Remus said.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Auria asked.  
  
"Preparing" Peter replied looking proud.  
  
"We only have two hours to finish getting it ready" James continued. "Everyone knows their jobs right?"  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"This is going to be the ultimate prank" Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"Then let's get to it" James replied.  
  
The Marauders and Auria broke off into separate groups to finish setting up.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thirty minutes later Auria and Sirius left the dungeons and headed back towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Are you sure I can't come?" Sirius asked for the fiftieth time.  
  
"Yes I'm sure" Auria replied exasperated. She stopped on a landing and turned to face him. She looked into his eyes, lovingly put a hand on his chest and leaned forwards. "Look, it's not that I don't want you to come, it's just that James and I are the only ones with invisibility cloaks. We're going to have to move around very fast, we won't have a lot of time. If we're caught we're dead."  
  
"Fine" Sirius replied giving her the puppy face.  
  
Auria rolled her eyes, gave him a peck on the lips and continued walking up the stairs. As soon as they reached the common room Auria ran upstairs to get her cloak. James was waiting for her when she came back down.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yup" she replied.  
  
"Ok" he said addressing the rest of the Marauders. "We'll meet you in the Great Hall."  
  
"Bye" Peter said.  
  
"Good luck" Remus added.  
  
Sirius just stood there sulking.  
  
"Oh don't worry mate" James said patting him on the back. "I'll bring her back in one piece."  
  
Sirius continued to sulk.  
  
"Oh come on" Auria said getting annoyed. "I think you can survive me doing one part of one prank without you."  
  
"Fine" Sirius said. "But you better not get caught. I couldn't handle it if you got in _trouble_ without me."  
  
Auria laughed. Sirius gave her a kiss and then she and James headed out the portrait hole.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
A few moments later most of the Hogwarts students had arrived at the Great Hall for their last school meal and to see the presentation of the house cup. Auria and James ran through the school and caught up with the last students just as they entered the room. Out of breath they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Good view" James panted.  
  
"I know" Remus said with a grin.  
  
"In a better mood now?" Auria asked Sirius.  
  
He nodded and put his arm around her.  
  
"Good."  
  
Dumbledore then stood up and made a short speech which no one listened to. Everyone was too excited to find out which house had won the cup. Finally he listed the points for each house. Hufflepuff had 346, Slytherin 435, Ravenclaw 456 and Gryffindor 459. As soon as the points were finished all the Gryffindors jumped up and began to cheer. Students began to hug, pat and congratulate every Gryffindor in sight. Dumbledore clapped his hands and all the decorations changed from Hogwarts banners to red and gold Gryffindor banners.  
  
"Congratulation" James said sarcastically to Remus.  
  
"Same to you" he replied.  
  
"It's amazing that we won" Lily said, "considering how many points you boys lost us this year."  
  
The Marauders all grinned at her in unison.  
  
Just then a dull ringing could be heard. Dumbledore was tapping his glass for silence. All the Gryffindors sat back down and a hush fell over the room.  
  
"It has been another wonderful year. Congratulations to all. Now, let the feast begin."  
  
The plates magically filled with steak, chicken, corn, mashed potatoes, peas, salad and a variety of other food. For a few minutes everyone was silent, too busy eating to talk. Then a whisper began, and it grew until the entire hall echoed with a thousand voices. Half the students were laughing while the other half looked slightly frightened. The Marauders and Auria looked up towards the front of the room and grinned. Each teacher had turned a rather unnatural color depending on their emotions. Those that were confused were yellow, while those that were angry where red. McGonagall who was a mixture of confused and angry was orange, while Verge was a flaming red. The only professor who wasn't red, orange or yellow was Dumbledore. He was light blue and pink signifying amusement and humour. As he stood up the room fell silent.  
  
"Well" he said. "I was expecting a prank." He winked at the Maraudes. "But this far exceeds my expectations. This prank required a great deal of planning, knowledge and skill."  
  
The Marauders and Auria grinned at each other.  
  
"So in that case, I believe that applause is in order for the anonymous students who pulled this prank."  
  
All the students began to clap and cheer, except for the Slytherins who were looking very annoyed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
As soon as lunch was over and the teachers had returned to normal all the students began to head for the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much" Auria said as she and Sirius walked hand and hand through the entrance hall.  
  
"I know, I'm going to miss you too" he said reassuringly as they stepped out into the bright sunshine. "But I'll come to visit you all the time." "Auria, Auria?" Sirius said when she didn't answer.  
  
He looked over at her to find her staring intently into space. Sirius tapped her shoulder but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Auria!" he cried loud.  
  
Auria shook her head and looked up at him.  
  
"What were you looking at?"  
  
"Did you ever notice those weird horse things before?" she asked.  
  
"What weird horse things?" he replied confused.  
  
"The ones right down there, the ones that pull the carriages."  
  
"Um Auria nothing pulls the carriages."  
  
"Yes it does. Those creepy flying horses do" she said.  
  
"Flying horses? Are you sure James didn't put anything in your food?" he asked playfully.  
  
"I'm sure lots of people can see them."  
  
"What are you guys looking at?" asked Lily who had just come up behind them. "If we don't hurry we won't be able to get a carriage together."  
  
"Hey Lily" Auria asked, determined to prove to Sirius that she was not crazy. "Can you see those horses down there?"  
  
"Horses?" she asked following Auria's gaze. "Do you see any James?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"What is everyone looking at" Remus asked.  
  
"The invisible flying horses" Sirius said.  
  
"Can you see them Remus?" Auria asked sternly.  
  
He gave her a funny look.  
  
"Oh, you can see them too" Peter explained running up the stairs. "They're really scary up close."  
  
"Is that were you've been?" James asked. "Looking at invisible horses?"  
  
"They're not invisible and they're not horses" Peter replied. "They're thestrals."  
  
Everyone stared at him. It was very rare when Peter knew something the others didn't.  
  
"So how come only we can see them?" Auria asked him.  
  
"Only those who have seen death can see them" he replied.  
  
Auria gazed at them for a while.  
  
"Then how come I didn't see them when we came to school in the fall?"  
  
"Because you probably hadn't accepted the death yet, you were probably still in denial" Peter said proudly.  
  
"Oh, I see" Auria said slowly. "Then who have you seen die?"  
  
"Um" Peter stammered.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it it's ok, we understand" she said kindly.  
  
"Alright, enough about death and horses, let's go get a carriage" Remus said heading down the stairs.  
  
Everyone else followed. Upon reaching the train the Marauders, Auria, Lily and Jade raced inside to find one of the extra large compartments. After kicking some grumpy first years out of the last one they put their things away and settled down for a long train ride. 


	62. THE END of year prank

The first couple of hours of the ride home were rather uneventful. James, as usual, beat Peter at wizard's chess while the girls looked through an issue of one of Auria's muggle magazines.

"I'm bored" Sirius said haughtily leaning back in his seat.

"Me too" added Remus.

Just then James' knight smashed Peter's queen into a thousand pieces.

"We could pull a prank. An end of year one on Snivellus" James said as he put the rest of his chess pieces back into their box.

"Oh yes" said Peter, clapping his hands in delight.

"Except that we don't know what compartment he's in, and their not going to let us search the whole train" replied Remus.

"We could use the invisibility cloaks" Auria said, getting her trunk down.

"Good idea" James said reaching for his own.

A few moments later Auria, Sirius and James were searching the train for Snape.

"There he is" Auria said looking in a window three cars down.

"Ok, let's go plan something" Sirius said.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After they had bought lunch from the trolley woman they put their plan into motion.

"Ok ready guys?" James asked excitedly.

Lily and Jade rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Look, we're going to need your help" Remus said.

"Alright alright" Jade said.

Right on cue the entire compartment broke out into a yelling match. The girls began to scream at each other for trying to steal their boyfriends, while the boys began play fight, faking kicks and punches. It only took a couple of minutes for half the train to be peering in the window. Everyone inside the compartment kept looking through the crowd to see if Snape was out there. A moment later Remus spotted him in the front of the group, pressed against the door. He nudged Sirius and the two of them yanked the door open, pulled Snape inside and then quickly shut it again.

"Ah, hey! What are you doing? Let me out of here" he said struggling while the four boys held him down.

"Stop struggling Snivellus, we're not going to hurt you" Lily said.

"Yeah right. You might not but she will" he screamed jabbing a finger at Auria.

Auria just smiled softly and silently walked to the door. She undid her cloak, and using a sticking spell put it up against the window.

"Alright, that's enough!" Sirius yelled as Snape kicking him in the head.

A small trickle of blood began to run down his face. In a flash Sirius pulled out his wand and shouted, _stupefy!_

Snape lay there stunned and motionless.

"There" Sirius said rubbing his head.

"Oh here, let me fix that" Auria said hopping lightly over Snape.

She pulled out her own wand, muttered a spell and the cut disappeared.

"Thanks" Sirius said touching the spot where the cut used to be.

He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a kiss.

Auria blushed and looked away, slightly embarrassed to have kissed while everyone was watching them so intently.

"It was nothing" she whispered.

Auria turned around and faced the girls.

"Ready?" she asked with a devious grin.

"Ready!" Jade and Lily said in unison.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

For the next half an hour the girls worked on Snape, while the boys made sure he remained stunned. When the girls were done they stood up to admire their work.

"Well done" Lily said.

"I argee" Auria replied.

"Now we just have to wait until he comes to" Jade said, sitting down on Remus' lap.

Five minutes later Snape woke up and began to scream and fight, exactly what everyone had wanted. The boys held him down for a couple of minutes until they heard voices outside the compartment again. When the boys decided there were enough people they let go of Snape. He jumped to his feet and pulled the compartment door open. Everyone outside gasped and then burst out laughing. Just as Snape reached for his wand, Sirius pushed him outside and slammed the door. Auria quickly replaced the black cloak with the invisibility cloak so that they could all see outside, but no one could see in.

The seven friends watch in delight as the crowd pointed and laughed at Snape's face.

"What? What is it?" they heard him yell.

When no one answered he turned around and glared at them through the window. At that moment everyone inside the compartment began to howl with laughter, for they could finally see the finished product. The girls had put a generous amount of make up on Snape's face; bright red lipstick, blue and purple eye shadow, pink blush and fake eyelashes. The fact that his face, now twisted in rage, was now matched the color of the lip stick made it even funnier.

"I'll get you all someday; you're going to pay for this!" he shouted and then ran off into the crowd.

No one in that room was the least bit concerned about the threat, although eventually they would discover that they should have been. But for the time being the seven friends talked and laughed about their prank until the train pulled into platform 9 ¾.

As students began to leave the train, Sirius held Auria back.

"I'm going to miss you so much" he said, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too" she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey" he said gently tilling her face towards his. "Don't worry, I know where Alexia lives."

"I know" she said. "But still, I won't get to see you everyday."

"Well, there is a way" he said thoughtfully. "But I'll have to mail it to you."

Auria blinked in confusion.

"You'll see" he said. "It's a surprise."

"Oh ok" she grinned.

The grin faded as she slowly reached up and pushed a strand of black hair away from his handsome face.

"I love you" she said blinking back tears.

"I love you too" he said.

He bent down and kissed her, softly at first, and then more passionately. As the train became quiet they broke apart.

"We'd better go" Auria said.

Sirius nodded silently. He helped her gather up her things and they headed for the exit.

"Oh, one question" Sirius said turning at the door to the compartment looking very nervous. "Do you think you're ready to meet my mother, because she's going to be waiting out there."

"Sure. I've already faced Voldemort, how bad can she be?"

"Um" Sirius said hesitantly.

"Oh, I see" Auria said quietly and then bravely added. "Well then bring her on!"

With one last reassuring smile at Sirius they left the train hand in hand.

THE END...of part 1

A/N: I'm NOT finished the story. I'm just going to continue it in a new thread because this one has gotten quite long. It will be called The Phoenix in the Order: Part II

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story...I really appreciate it.


End file.
